


Fistful of Stags and Wolves

by ABK02



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Arya still has some emotion, F/M, Gendry is a Witcher, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABK02/pseuds/ABK02
Summary: The Game of Thrones universe with some elements of the Witcher. Gendry underwent mutations after separation from Arya as a result of force from the Brotherhood and Mellisandre. He now is one of the most feared fighters in the land, devoting his life more to killing those who wronged the girl he loved in the past than killing monsters.However one night in the North a mysterious man who knows all there is to know, informs Gendry of Arya's survival, and her new home in Braavos along with her unruly friends. Gendry knows not if he can trust the man, but if Arya is alive he must find her, however what he forgets is that his purpose is to defend the land from the Wraiths of Winter, who are well on their way.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 55
Kudos: 82





	1. Master Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Thought Gendry should also have an interesting storyline in his years away from Arya. Unlike Geralt in the games however Gendry has kept his emotion, and still remembers Arya fondly. 
> 
> This should be quite a long fic with elements of both the Witcher universe and the ASOIAF/GOT universe, set in Westeros.

**Gendry**

The Shadow Lands was a treacherous and unforgiving land, its earth possessed demons and monsters which prowled the territory feasting on the flesh of its inhabitants. The only truly safe place was the great port city of Asshai, where the high temple of the followers of the Lord of Light were based. In order to combat the large number of deaths which faced the people of the once bright land, the first high priests and priestesses developed a certain type of human.

Mutants so to speak, witchers in trade, people who were paid by the common folk or royalty to slay these beasts at a price using a silver blade. Taken as kids, these mutants were injected with several potions in order to make them an ultimate killing machine. Their reflexes were quicker, their senses stronger, they could move without making any sound, they had a better metabolism allowing them to drink potions which would be fatal to man among many other traits. Experts in the art of the sword, they fought in a more smooth and graceful motion than the other fighting styles seen in all Kingdoms, they would circle their opponent and then pounce when the time right. Along with their skills with a blade, witchers could call upon basic magic to aid their fight. They called these spells signs, and were a side effect of the potions injected into their veins.

The first sign, _igni_ , shot flames out their hands, a deadly spell which could kill easily along with melt the armour of their human opponents. The next was _aard,_ this shot a gust of cold wind which if strong enough could freeze their enemies in the spot. They could hypnotise using _axi,_ shield themselves from any danger with _quen,_ and create a impenetrable circle using _yrden_. A Witcher carried two swords on their back all the time, a steel sword for humans, and a silver blade for monsters.

Although originally the monster slayers were native to only the Shadow Lands, however during the first Long Night, the Children of the Forest called upon these monster slayers to aid them in their battle against the wraiths of winter, these said witchers settled on Westerosi land, and stayed there throughout the centuries, waiting for the next long night. They were the most formidable fighters in the land with keeps acting as schools all over Westeros. The most famous of which being the school of the wolf, with their keep _Kaer Mohren_ , being located on a mountain island in the middle of the Vale, the North and the Riverlands.

The monster slayers were treated as freaks, mutants. Feared and despised by the majority of people in Westeros. And because of it there numbers were dying out. Four out of the six schools had been wiped out by the armies of the Lords of the region in which their keep resided. The school of the wolf had the largest number of witchers left at only five. The location of their keep being hidden to most and not exactly having a place in any kingdom. However, the schools had stopped taking in new students, with it being near eight thousand years since the White Walkers had descended from the Land of Always Winter, it was thought that they would never come, and that there was no purpose of witchers as the various beasts that roamed Westeros were no longer a threat due to the high walls of cities and towns.

However, there was a boy, given to the School of the Wolf by a group of bandits claiming to follow the Lord of Light, the boy was said to have Kings blood, and was destined to slay the Walkers when they came down from the most northern point in the land. That boy was Gendry Waters, a bastard from the slums of King’s Landing. Despite the fact he was far older than the age they would start the training, the Grand Master of the Wolf School, a man simply known as Leonard, accepted him. Leonard was close to a thousand years old, with the process of ageing being slowed for the mutants.

The boy was subject to more extensive trials than usual, as the red priestess Mellisandre claimed it to be the will of their apparent god. Although no Witcher had followed the Red God for nearly four thousand years. He was injected with more potions than the rest, turning him into a quicker and more deadlier fighter than his counterparts. His eyes turned to that of a cat as a result, allowing him to see perfectly well in pitch black and have a much slower heart rate. The boy’s screams as these potions were injected in him echoed through the old keep, and the fact he was seen able to survive was a surprise to all the Witchers present, and after nearly a year of training he was ready for the path.

However his path was different to that of his Witcher brothers, he completed contracts for monsters, yes, however his name was spread throughout the kingdom as being the man who wiped out the entire House Frey. They called him the Black Wolf, and the songs told of him slaughtering all members of the House Frey alone. And his purpose only ending when he wiped out the remaining Freys and their fifty men without dropping a sweat one night. They say he gutted Walter Frey and hung him from the banners of the Twins. Although no one knew the truth, it did not stop his name spreading, and along with that fear rising. Thankfully, these songs never included his true identity which would put a target on his back in the south, where they pay the highest.

However this Witcher did all of this for a memory, a memory of a girl he once knew as a boy, someone who was said to have died by the hands of the Freys. However it was one fateful night, in a village near Greywater Watch, where his views on life changed.

“Gendry Waters?” A bald man asked, standing at the side of the table. Gendry looked up from his meal into the eyes of the man, studying them to see what his intent was.

“Depends.” He said gruffly.

“Depends on what exactly?” The man responded, a light chuckle in his voice. Gendry looked backdown at his food.

“Depends who’s asking.” He responded, continuing with his meal. This caught the attention of the barkeep, it was not rare for the owners of inn to be scared. Not of the Witcher, but of a group of boys attacking one and blood being spilled.

The man took Gendry’s roughness as an invitation to sit down, however Gendry still paid little mind to this.

“Gaunter O’dimm, at your service master witcher.” He said, in a sort of extravagant tone.

“You already know my name. How did you know who I was?” Gendry responded, his attention still on his food.

“The eyes, and more obvious the two swords on your back, with the silver one having a bull and a stag intertwined on it, without a doubt you’re the Baratheon bastard.” He nodded, causing Gendry to look up.

“Educated man, If I had no interest in what you had to say I would kill you for the insult. However I suppose you’re here for a reason.” Gendry said, chugging down the rest of his ale. At that the man looked up at the bar keep.

“Two Ales my kind man!” He shouted, the barkeep nodding, he then turned to Gendry and said “To help you relax.” Gendry shrugged and sipped at the bitter drink.

“I have information that you might find handy before heading North.” Gaunter said leaning in close, lowering his voice near a whisper.

“And what makes you think I’m heading North?” Gendry chuckled, taking another gulp of his ale.

“Well where else would you be going. You killed all the Freys, the next place to go for you to feel as if you honoured the memory of Arya Stark is her home.” Gaunter said, a knowing look on his face.

This caused Gendry to look up in shock, his hand resting on the knife sheathed on his leg. “Maybe I’m going for the Lannisters.” He said, his eyes glued to that of Gaunter’s.

That caused Gaunter to let out a long chuckle. “Oh you’re no fool. Fifty poorly armed Freys you could kill alone sure, could blow their wooden walls to shit with your signs, but the capital? Even you would struggle to even come close before your fellow Witcher slayed you.”

“Jaime Lannister may have undergone the trials, but that man has barely practiced our trade in his life, was drafted to the Kingsguard before he could make any difference. Besides, who says he’d beat me? Last I heard he’s using his left hand, and according to my brothers, he could barely wipe his ass with it.” Gendry said, leaning closer to Gaunter, a dangerous look on his eyes. “Who are you anyway? What do you do?”

“Some call me the Master of Mirrors, others have more colourful names for me.” He smiled, nodding his head.

“A merchant I’m guessing then.” Gendry said, more to himself than the man opposite him.

“Something like that.” Gaunter shrugged, “But I’m not here to discuss myself, Arya Stark, believe you knew her.”

“I’m not talking about her.” Gendry said standing up, throwing a few stags on the table in the process.

“She’s alive master Witcher.” Gaunter said, causing Gendry to stop moving, “She’s in Braavos, made some truly unruly friends there, if I may add.” He shrugged standing up also. He was shorter than Gendry but somehow had a towering effect over him.

“Eat shit.” Gendry chuckled, “She’s dead, died at that damn wedding, everyone knows.” He said, eyes glued to Gaunter’s.”

“Well I saw her. Got this for proof” he said pulling out a small sword from his belt, something Gendry should of seen earlier. “Believe me now master Witcher?”

“Needle.” He muttered. He had searched for the sword all over the Riverlands, asking all the Freys who had it before slaughtering them. “Where.”

“Braavos, but that’s all I can say.” Gaunter said, handing him the blade.

“Why are you helping me?” Gendry asked.

“An eye for an eye, maybe one day I’ll call upon your services.” He said walking past Gendry. “It seems you have company.” He said nodding toward the group of angry armed men who had just stormed in.

Gendry moved towards the door but was stopped by the men. “We don’t want your kind here!” One said with a raised voice.

“Was just leaving.” Gendry responded in his usual gruff voice.

“We meant we don’t want your kind on this land at all.” Another screamed. Gendry simply sighed.

“Five against one, not worth the risk, recommend getting more friends.” He replied, his sword handing flexing. The men drew their swords but before they could move, Gendry lunged at them, his steel sword in hand, he severed the body of the first man as if it were nothing, two of the others attacked at once causing Gendry to block both their swords at once, holding them in a sort of lock. He used igni to cause the other to catch on fire, his armour melting into his body, his screams so loud even when he had ran out the inn and dunked his entire body in the river. Gendry then used his cross guard to push the other two men’s swords away, pirouetting and slicing one in half, he then parried a blow from the other pushing his sword into the gut of him. The last lunged at Gendry while his sword was still inside the former, using aard Gendry pushed him back into the wall. Once the man stood and walked towards Gendry swinging wildly, Gendry ducked, spinning at severing the head of the man. Gendry stood in the middle of the blood soaked floor, sheathing his blade back onto his back. He turned to the barkeep, “Sorry for the mess.”

“My oh my, you shall do just fine.” Gaunter said, leaning on the wall next to the door. Gendry ignored the comment and left the inn, mounting his mare. He turned to Gaunter, “If I find out you’re lying about her, I’ll kill you myself.”

“I’m sure you will. Safe travels now Master Witcher.” Gaunter said waving, Gendry shrugged and turned back around, spurring his horse on, however when he looked behind him to see if the man was still following him he saw that no one was there, and there was no trace of the man at all. He shrugged, focusing back on the path. This man had no reason to say lies, If Arya was alive, he was going to make sure she was safe, as his love for the small girl who was with him in Harrenhal was yet to die. 


	2. Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry reaches Braavos and settles in, Arya receives a new contract.

**Gendry**

He managed to find passage on the first boat out of White Harbour towards Braavos. The captain of the ship required five hundred stags as payment for his passage, Gendry had saved stags and dragons from his contracts and could comfortably pay for his passage. He was advised to stay below deck however, as the captain believed his own crew to mutiny at the sight of a freak on their ship.

So Gendry sat, he scribbled in the small leather bound journal he had begun keeping in the years since Arya left, he drew the man he met at the tavern the night before, he had seemed harmless, claiming to simply be a merchant, however he had something eerie surrounding him. Gendry had a feeling that the two would meet again, and that the meeting itself would be unpleasant.

Gendry had never left the continent, the only sea voyage he had ever made was to travel to and from Kaer Mohren, and that wasn’t a particularly dangerous voyage. He knew little about Braavos, except for what Arthur, one of his Witcher brothers, had told him. Arthur was much more flamboyant than Gendry and had made numerous trips to the port city. It was filled with vermin apparently. A great big underworld where everything you did was reported on. There were loansharks, mercenaries, bounty hunters and probably the most feared of all, assassins. Gendry had heard many tales of these faceless assassins, he thought the majority of it to be an old wives tale told to scare children. The Grandmaster of their order and his mentor Leonard had told him that if he ever were to encounter these assassins to avoid them. They were formidable warriors, able to challenge the ability and enhanced effects of a Witcher. Gendry feared little for them, what could assassins possibly want from a mutant freak like him?

He was scared that he would find Arya though. He was no longer the blue eyed boy she remembered. He was a mutant, a freak, nothing more than a paid killer arguably. She had told him tales of his kind that had taken jobs from her father, the scariest men she had ever seen, would she be scared of him? Most likely not, she had also called them the most interesting. Mayhap she’d be angry of those who subjected him to the pain of the trials. He was a little, they had made him a mutant killer because some fire told him to, it was stupid. Gendry refused to believe in the fire God, as to him no God would be so cruel.His thoughts and his scribbles were interrupted however, they had arrived. Gendry finished his shading of the half face of a wolf and departed from the ship, nodding slightly at the captain before stepping foot on Braavosi soil.

Tales said the city was beautiful, but to Gendry it looked like a shithole through and through, he knew he’d have to be careful while here. And he would have to make sure to not overstay. He moved towards the inn closest to him, _Prince Tohren_ it was called. Since learning to read, Gendry had spent a lot of time reading of the North’s history, that’s why he got a scolding look from the inn keep when he greeted her.

“You know Tohren wasn’t a prince right? He was a king, the last King of the North technically.” He said leaning on the bar counter.

“You know, no one likes a smart ass.” She responded giving him a small cup of vodka, which Gendry sipped slowly.

“People don’t like me anyway.” He chuckled.

“Maybe the case, not in this establishment though, wrong name or not, I know that medallion, seen one like it too many times perhaps.” She said, a smirk on her lips as she refilled his drink. “What can I do for you?” Her accent was strong, from the southern free cities perhaps Gendry thought.

“I’m looking for a woman.” He said, downing the drink.

“Aren’t they all. Brown hair, grey eyes right?” She asked picking up another mug to dry.

“How’d you know?”

“Arthur said you were slow. We’ve heard many tales about you Master Gendry, and your habit to talk about your lost love when drunk.” She smiled.

“Arthur talks too much, guess you’re to blame for his drinking problem.” Gendry chuckled.

“Boy does not handle rejection well I am afraid.” She smiled. “Room upstairs on the right is yours. Biggest we got, number four.” She smiled handing him a pair of keys. “I’ve seen no such woman, but the seafood market west of here would probably be the best place to start.”

“Thanks.” Gendry nodded before walking up the stairs. The room was bigger and far more comfortable than what he was used to, it had a small balcony looking over all of Braavos and its bay.

Gendry did not wish to waste time however, he made his way to the seafood market as soon as he had changed his clothes.

The seafood market was vast, and it stank more than anything Gendry had ever been in. Raw fish lay about all over the place with some even being sold alive. It was here he saw the true vulgarity of the Braavosi underworld. People playing cards, a whore on their lap. Loansharks beating poor people for their debts. It made him sick, even King’s Landing was less wild and untamed than this place.

“You there, Witcher.” He heard someone say behind him, he turned to see a well clothed man, no doubt wealthy, along with two fairly well armed guards. It appeared as if they were no harm to him, the man having a warm smile on his face.“Sealord Antaryon requires your presence. If you would follow us please sir.” The man said stepping aside to make way for him.

“I’m no sir, but I’ll see what he has to say.” Gendry shrugged, he knew that it would be impossible to find Arya without the aid of the locals, Braavos was the biggest of the free cities after all.

The Sealord of Braavos inhabited an incredibly beautiful mansions, in a completely gaudy and tasteless way, facing the Shivering Sea. Gendry was never one to be accustomed to luxury, in fact looking around he decided he would despise living in a keep like this, with gold trims all over the place. Regardless of the fact it was an ice cube in winter, Gendry enjoyed Kaer Morhen, it had been his home for four years technically, with frequent visits back to the keep.

He was led to the second floor, his weapons being confiscated from him as he entered the home. The Sealords office had large windows allowing the full sunlight to shine. Gendry had to adjust his eyes in order to actually see, with the gold trim on the walls reflecting so heavily.

“Gendry Waters, your excellency.” The man who had escorted him from the fish market said, bowing in a more extravagant way than what was the norm in Westeros. The man whispered “Bow” to Gendry. With no education in etiquette, Gendry doubted he could bow in such a way, instead he offered a curt nod of the head.

“Leave us.” The Sealord said, leaning back on his chair, the usual cockiness in nobles was not shy on him. The man was fat, his neck was practically non existent, he wore purple robes with gold accents, along with a long gold chain. He looked quite ridiculous if Gendry was honest, and that was coming from a man who people believed to eat necrophage brains and wash it down with puddle water. 

“All those months among Northern nobility, yet you still struggle to master the basics of etiquette.” The Sealord said, a slight hiss in his voice.

“Never much had time for that, with Lannisters breathing down our necks.” Gendry responded with a shrug. It was two long minutes of silence between the two, it seemed as if the Sealord was studying him, gazing at the wolf medallion on his chest.

“I often wondered what you mutants would look like, can’t say my expectations have been met.” The Sealord said his hand waving about. Gendry let out a slight chuckle, but his gaze remained firm.

“Apologies Lord, next time I’ll try to put on a better show for you.” He said in a rough voice.

“You really care little for your life, don’t you?” The Sealord responded, eyebrows raised.

“Way I see it, you didn’t call me up her for shits and giggles, you want something from me. And why would you kill someone you want something from” Gendry said walking towards one of the chairs opposite the desk and sitting down. The Sealord held his gaze for some time.

“I need you to kill someone for me.” The Sealord said. This made Gendry look down, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

“I’m not a paid killer, besides I’m not here to be a puppet in your foolish games.” Gendry responded, a sting in his voice.

“Oh I know exactly why you are here Witcher. And the way I see it, you’re never going to find who you search for without my help. Now of you complete this contract, I promise you, you shall know the location of the girl.” The Sealord said, a knowing smirk on his lips.

“Fine.” Gendry muttered, he tried his best not to involve himself with politics, knowing that it would only end badly for him.

“I must say I’m confused Witcher, you’re hesitant to involve yourself in political schemes, yet you wiped out an entire family for wronging you. Whether you meant it or not, that was a political move.” The Sealord said, with an arrogant chuckle.

“Who and why?” Gendry said, paying no mind to the insult the lord threw at him.

“A man knows as Hendricks, some savage from the Iron Islands, been causing me all sorts of trouble with his slander.”

“You wish me to kill someone for speaking bad against you?” Gendry asked with a snort.

“The man is trying to spark a mutiny against me, that is none of your concern though Witcher. You’ll be paid well, I guarantee that.” The Sealord said throwing a coin pouch to him, “Half your payment, to prove I’m serious.”

Gendry picked the pouch up and placed it in his satchel, “Where will I find this Hendricks?”

“By the bits, a rat like him rarely leaves the slums.” The Sealord said as Gendry stood and made his way to the door, “Leave none alive Gendry, all his men must die.” The Sealord said sternly, causing another curt nod from Gendry.

“Lord.” He said as he left the room.

**Arya**

“Another contact for you girl.” Jaqen said towering over her as she cleaned the body. Arya looked up, it had been nearly two weeks since she had killed a man in a whorehouse, she did not know why she had killed him, but did it anyway. She had already failed Jaqen once, and did not plan to do it again.

“Who is it?” She asked, dropping the rag into the bucket next to her.

“A Witcher from Westeros has touched down on Braavosi soil. He’s looking for something he should not be, kill him.” Jaqen said, turning to leave.

“A Witcher of what school?” Arya asked before Jaqen could leave, Arya was unsure if she could kill someone from the North, her father had usually spoken highly of them after all.

“What does it matter?” He asked, eyebrows raised. Arya shrugged her shoulders in response, not wanting to anger Jaqen further than she already had done. “A piece of advice girl, this mutant would beat you in a fight most likely. Despite your training he is much quicker and more skilled. Kill him silently.” Jaqen said before turning and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Some of the storylines are inspired by The Witcher 3, I recommend watching the show on Netflix and playing the game if you're interested in fantasy. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated :)


	3. If We Cross Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry's search for Hendricks is interrupted by a new friend, Arya finds out who exactly she is hunting.

**Gendry**

He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, Antaryon had told him that this Hendricks stays in the Bits mostly. He had asked Fiona, the barkeep, about the area. From what he heard it was not the nice area of town. Two kingpins of the underbelly who make and move _fisstech_ (a potent blue powder which can be snorted or gummed), in Westeros. Apparently these two men had money, power and a lot of security. Gendry could kill sure, but he was attempting to go unnoticed (failing so far), he was definitely not going to get involved in the quarrel between two criminals.

Apparently the most popular alehouse in the region was The Choking Fish, Gendry decided to start there, someone must of knew who this Hendricks was. Gendry moved from the bed and sat on his balcony, he drew his silver blade and began to oil it, he most likely wasn’t going to use it any time soon, but he had learnt from his time studying in Kaer Morhen that caring for a blade was a must. People debated if the silver blade was as sharp as that of Valyrian steel. The blades had been created to kill wraiths and monsters, and were created using old magic from the Shadow Lands. Runes were etched into the blades, in some old language, Gendry had no idea what they could possibly say but went with it anyway.

Gendry found it amusing that his armour was the colour of the Lannisters. He wore a short striped chainmail jacket, which had a marble effect of red leather and chainmail, he left the jacket unopened at the bottom but had a full shoulder plate atop of it, allowing the top to be fastened. He wore a red cloth jacket underneath and then his ordinary white shirt. His boots and breeches had armour lining on the knees and shins, with his gauntlets having metal spikes. It was a durable and strong set of armour, but the fact that the chainmail was made with reinforced silver rather than steel allowed him to still be able to move freely and lightly, which was required of a Witcher.

Gendry often wondered on how Arya had ended up here, at no point in there travels together had she ever mentioned Braavos. He remembers someone who had once claimed to have lived there, the one who helped them escape Harrenhal, Gendry couldn’t remember his name. Perhaps he was involved somehow, Arya liked him well enough, despite the fact Gendry openly spoke against them. He vowed to himself to slay any man who had harmed Arya knowingly or not, regardless of whether or not she liked it. He had changed greatly since their last encounter, he was a killer now, more monster than human is what people had said.

Gendry usually stopped himself from going down that route, except for when he was drinking that is. It was only going to end in sadness, that’s why most of the Witchers in Kaer Morhen had vowed to never drink with him again, he made the end of the night depressing apparently.

Gendry closed his leather journal, using a puff of aard with his left hand to extinguish all the candles before laying on his bed and sleeping.

**Arya**

“Where do I find him?” Arya asked, adjusting the knife on the back of her belt. Jaqen turned from the new faces he was studying and looked down at the girl.

“The bits.” He said walking away from the pillar to glaze down into the pool of water in the middle of the hall. “Take with you a mask of a poet and merchant, address him as the Black Wolf, he should respond.” Jaqen said, waving his hand to dismiss her. Arya gave a curt nod before turning and leaving.

**Gendry**

If Gendry thought the port of the city was a shithole, there was no words to describe the bits, the armpit of the entire world seems fitting. The smell of smoke and fisstech wafted through the air, henchmen armed with rusty swords and beaten clubs standing everywhere, not a single guard in sight. Gendry kept his head down though, he saw people stare at the two swords on his back, there were drug dealers and shady merchants all over the place. He reached the inn and entered, removing his hood once he did. It was clear these people were wary of new comers as all stared at him as he slowly walked to the counter.

“Ale please.” He grunted, taking a seat on the stool.

“Four iron.” The women responded, venom in her voice.

“For an ale?” He said, a look of frustration on his face. He knew this was not going to be easy. The women simply nodded in response, her arms folded. Gendry swore lightly under his breath and tossed her the coins, he placed one more on the table along with it.

“For yourself.” He muttered.

“Thank you sir.” She responded placing the coins in her pocket.

“I’m looking for a man named Hendricks.” Gendry asked, chugging down a large gulp of his ale. The woman looked up at the mention of the name, “Suppose you know him then?” Gendry asked, taking another sip.

“What you want with him.” She asked, the same venom in her voice.

“Want to have a chat, mean him no harm.” Gendry said, that was a lie. He had little time to play these games, he would find Hendrick and kill him, and that would be that.

“He’s under the protection of the Titan, you won’t do shit to him!” A man screamed behind him. Gendry placed his mug down and turned.

“I don’t know and don’t care who this Titan is, I just want Hendricks.”Gendry said, frustration clear on his voice.

“Yeah and we couldn’t give a fuck bout what you want to know.” Another said, standing from the table. Gendry sighed, he had no energy to fight these men, he simply turned on his heels and left the establishment.

“Having troubles?” Gendry heard someone say behind him as he left the building. He turned to see the merchant from Greywater Watch, sitting on a couple barrels, one left up to his chest the other dangling.

“What are you doing here?” Gendry asked, his frustration at the games of this city were really starting to get to him.

“Just here to help, friend.” Gaunter said, a grin on his lips as he raised a hand. “You search for Hendricks yes?”

“Sure.” Gendry grunted.

“Awful man that one, well regardless I think you’ll see him soon enough” Gaunter said pushing himself off the barrel.

“And how do you know that?” Gendry sighed, rubbing his eyes with two fingers in anger.

“From that man up there.” Gaunter smiled nodding up, Gendry turned on his heels, but felt a small bow hit his neck, he grunted in pain pulling it out. He went for his sword but before he could arm himself he felt sleep take him, as he hit the ground with a thud.

Gendry awoke with a gasp for air. He rubbed the back of his neck as he pushed himself to sit against the wall. His entire body ached, must of been drugged. He looked around and found himself to be in a cell, rats around him. He stood slowly and walked to the door of his cell, looking around to see if anyone could tell him where he was.

“You’re up then.” He heard a voice to his right say. Gendry turned on his heels to see an old man, dressed in torn rags sitting in the corner of the cell next to his.

“Where are we?” Gendry asked, moving to the bars on the side of his cell which was shared with the old man’s cell.

“The fighting pits of course.” The man said, as if Gendry knew what they were. “Who are you anyway mister?”

“A Witcher.” Gendry grunted, turning to see the guards drag a man screaming in pain with several open wounds.

“Ah poor Downes. They don’t allow you to kill your opponent here, only injure or maim. It’s sort of an unwritten rule.” The man said shaking his head at the sound of the man’s screams. “A Witcher eh, no wonder you’re fighting so soon.”

“How do I leave this place?” Gendry asked, deciding to skip all the small talk.

“You can’t.” Afraid you are stuck here for life.” The man chuckled.

“I have little time for jokes old man.”

“And I don’t make them mutant. I’ve been here near twenty years, the only exit is death, and even that will be slow.”

Gendry hit his hand against the bar in frustration. “Who runs this forsaken place anyway?” Gendry asked, giving up and slumping himself against the wall.

“The Titan, some sort of underworld kingpin.”

“Yeah I heard of him.” Gendry sighed, it seemed as if he had once again gotten himself involved in a situation he tried his hardest to avoid.

**Arya**

Her target had been taken away right before her eyes. She knew there was no way Jaqen would allow her to return without completing her mission and that meant she had to search for the mutant more. She walked to the place the Witcher was shot to look for clues on who could of taken him.

“You see what happened here?” She asked a man standing near the scene, it had appeared after all that him and the Witcher were talking.

“Ah and you must be the Lady Arya.” The man responded, bowing gracefully. Arya froze at the mention of her name turning to inspect the man. He did not seem as if he were a Westerosi noble, or a Westerosi at all in fact.

“That’s not me I’m afraid. I’m no one.” She said before turning to leave the conversation before it went on for too long.

“Yes, yes of course you are.” The man said, a sinister smile on his lips. “Oh how rude of me. Gaunter O’dimm, at your service my lady.”

“I’m no lady.”

“Of course you’re not.” He responded, the same smile on his lips, he then clapped his hands before saying, “I suppose you wish to know where your Witcher friend has been taken?”

“He’s not my friend, I don’t even know him.”

“Aye, he’s no friend of no one, but is in fact a very dear friend of Arya Stark.”

“Arya Stark had no mutant friends.” She responded, a bitterness in her voice.

“Well, maybe he weren’t a mutant when Arya Stark knew him.” The man responded with a smile. He walked towards her, his presence completely dominating hers. He placed his gloved hand on her shoulder and turned her to face a different direction. “You’re friend will fight in the pits tomorrow. A harsh fight yes, but he shall prevail no doubt, mutations and all.” He smiled, before walking off in the same direction. “Oh and probably best to wear one of your faces my lady, if AryaStark truly wants to become no one, she should avoid the freak.” He smiled once more before turning and leaving.

**Gendry**

“You there!” Gendry heard as he opened his eyes, he saw four armed men standing opposite him. “You’re turn to fight freak.” One spat.

“You’re Westerosi.” Gendry commented, earning him a hit in the side from a club from another.

“It don’t matter what I am freak.”

“Seems you’re uneducated also, can barely fucking speak.” Gendry spat standing up.

“Careful you mutant, or I’ll kill you myself and make my apologies to Hendricks.” He spoke. Gendry stopped at the mention of Hendricks’ name. If Hendricks was the one who ran these establishments, no doubt he’d be there to watch his new prize mutant fight. If Gendry could lure him out and fight him, he’d get what he wanted from Antaryon.

**Arya**

Arya took her seat near the back of the small stadium, she hadn’t listened to the advice of the strange man she saw the day before, she wore the face of Arya Stark still. She had never met a Witcher, well at least not enough to be friends with one. She had nothing to fear, she’d allow the mutant to tire himself, then kill him silently after.

At the sound of a horn, Arya knew the games were to start. She saw one gate open, and a group of six poorly armed men walk out, they wore armour to be fair to them, but each one looked to be shitting themselves.

“A special treat from Westeros for you to enjoy today!” A man began to scream, Arya turned to see the gate on the other side of the arena open. “A mutant! A freak! A Witcher by trade, the Black Wolf!” As the man spoke, Arya’s heart went into her throat. Out walked Gendry Waters, it can’t of been, could it? He was with the brotherhood she was sure, and besides no Witcher school took in teenagers, did they?

He wore no armour, his only clothing being torn breeches and a white shirt. Gendry was never the best fighter, and there was no way he had underwent the mutations, she would be able to tell from his eyes, yet she was too far to see him. He wore a wolf medallion, but for all she knew this was a scheme by the Titan to sell more tickets. What was Gendry even doing in Braavos? Mayhap this was a trick from Jaqen, to see if she was truly no one.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of another horn. The fight had begun. Gendry had swung his sword from standard grip to backwards. Arya sat on the edge of her seat, chewing her lip as she always had done when nervous. A crossbow bolt was let out first, whizzing through the air, Gendry made no attempt to move, but instead used his blade to deflect it away, in a move which was quicker than anything she had ever seen. The entire crowd grasped at the move, and some screamed in horror as they saw what happened next. The first man ran towards him sword in hand, Gendry used the backwards grip to knock the sword up, before quickly moving his blade to slice the man’s stomach, then pushing the sword into the mans face, the other side coming out the back of his head. Gendry then gripped the blade with his other hand and pushed it upwards, splitting the mans head in two.

Arya had never seen anything like it, the way he moved was inhuman, the speed and accuracy in which he struck was astonishing to her, if this truly was Gendry, then he no longer was the young smith she had traveled with before. Her thoughts were interrupted however, as Gendry spun underneath the strike of the next man, using his blade in the process to slice the man’s stomach open leaving him to drown in his own blood.

The next had a sword in the knee before he could move, Gendry kicking him to the ground, to deal with the next, changing his grip back to the standard, he sliced the man at the mouth before he could swing, before taking the man’s own blade and throwing it and the one who held the crossbow. The man Gendry had kicked stood and swung, Gendry blocked the strike with his blade, using the cross guard to push the man’s arm away before quickly pirouetting and slicing him in two.

Five lay dead, body parts and organs all over the arena floor, the crowd were cheering heavily, as the two remaining men cowered behind their shields. Gendry silenced the crowd by pushing a gust of fire out his left hand, melting one’s armour into their very skin, leaving that man to scream to his painful death before sending his sword into the neck of the next. After seeing this, Arya was convinced that this man was not Gendry, but instead was an imposter, no way her Gendry could of done what he had just did. Gendry was a sweet boy regardless of his upbringing, he was never a fighter, or a butcher from what she had seen. She knew it was Jaqen, and she was sick of his games, and decided to do something about it. She had not told anyone about Gendry, he had invaded her mind using some trick and found out. And to her that was a line she could not let him cross.

**Gendry**

“Allow me my freedom Hendricks! I’ll leave this shithole city and not return!” Gendry screamed, sword in hand. Hendricks had struck a conversation on the topic of his freedom.

“And why would I do that? You’d kill me if I let you out.” Hendricks responded from his balcony above.

“I don’t care for Antaryon, I’m looking for someone, you help me find them and I’ll spare you!” He screamed back, his frustration building again.

“And why should I trust.” Hendricks began before looking to the side of Gendry. Gendry turned quickly to see a girl walk towards one of the swords on the ground and pick it up. Gendry tried to see who she was, but she wore a hood. She walked towards Gendry and removed her hood. Gendry stood in shock, it was Arya, she truly was alive he thought to himself. He attempted to walk towards her, a smile on his face, yet he stopped when she pointed the short sword at him.

“Who are you?” She asked, beginning to circle him, staying in guard.

  
“What do you mean? Arry it’s me Gendry.” He snorted as if it were obvious.

“Don’t call me that.” She began, “Gendry was not a mutant, and he never would become one. Who sent you? Jaqen? Or the Lannisters?” She said in anger, walking aggressively towards him.

At the realisation of what was happening, Gendry muttered “If we cross swords Arya.”

“I won’t be able to stop.” She muttered in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism on the fight scene is greatly appreciated! It's the first one I have ever really done so I'm not sure if it's any good :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry fights Arya, and is saved from an unexpected visitor.

**Gendry**

Arya lunged at him first, pushing her smaller blade towards his mid section, Gendry used his sword to knock it out of the way before moving to the side, backing up. He refused to attack her, unless absolutely necessary.

Arya swung violently at his head, causing Gendry to duck, she moved quickly sending a range of attacks in all directions, if not for Gendry’s mutations, for sure he would of died. Gendry blocked all blows, however still refused to counter. Arya had pushed Gendry from one end of the arena to the other, she lunged her blade towards Gendry’s face, but before the blade could connect, Gendry casted quen, creating an explosion as her blade met the protective bubble, staggering Arya. Gendry took the opportunity to pin Arya to the arena wall, his blade and forearm across her chest, stopping her from moving her arms up.

“Arya, what the fuck is wrong with you!” Gendry grunted. Arya simply didn’t respond, thrashing and swaying against his grip. “Relax damn it! It’s me Gendry!” He said using all his strength to stop her from moving. Arya then pulled a small dagger and stuck it in Gendry’s torso, causing him to grunt in pain. She used her legs to push his body, causing him to fall on the sand. She then kicked his sword out his hand and jumped on his med section. She attempted to push her dagger in Gendry’s throat, but he held her hand with his. She was much weaker than him but Gendry was struggling to keep the dagger away due to his injury. As the dagger approached his throat, Gendry used his left hand to cast aard, pushing Arya off his body and into the arena wall, causing her to grunt in pain. Gendry grunted in pain as he turned to crawl towards his sword.

Reaching the blade, Gendry used it to push himself up, his left hand holding the stab wound on his torso. His shirt was now soaked in blood and sand. “Shit.” He muttered. He looked up to see Arya running towards him blade in hand. As she swung, Gendry pirouetted, slicing her leg causing her to fall in the sand screaming in pain.

Gendry let out a sigh as he leant against the wall. As a force of habit he went for his saddlebag to pull out a potion but felt nothing. “Fuck.” He grunted, he was losing a lot of blood, and unless he drank swallow soon, he was very fucked. At that, Gendry heard an explosion across the arena, he looked up to see a whole in the wall.

“Well! Are you coming?” He heard someone scream. Gendry grunted, running to Arya who was screaming in pain and pulling her over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked as he ran to the hole, going through. He put her down on a cart, casting quen over the whole stopping anyone from entering. He saw his gear nearby, putting his armour half on, with his jacket undone to allow the wound to breath. He reached into his saddle and pulled out swallow, he drank the potion in one gulp, stopping the pain and soon the bleeding. Putting his two swords on his back, he turned his head to see who his saviour was. He was met with a smug blonde face, and a golden hand waving at him.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding.” He grunted at the sight of Jaime Lannister, smiling smugly.

“Hello Gendry.” He smiled dropping his metal hand.

“What are you doing here?” Gendry asked, picking Arya back up, using axii to put her to sleep so she would stop resisting.

“I’ll explain later, follow me.” Jaime said leading them through the tunnel. The tunnel lead to the docks of the city, well at least in the pits under it. Hundreds of decayed bodies lay around them, and Gendry finally worked out what the smell was.

“What the fuck is this?” Gendry asked moving through the knee high water and dead bodies.

“One of these kingpins has an interrogation building just above, suppose this is where they dump the bodies.” Jaime shrugged, looking behind. “Come now, not too far.”

When they arrived at Prince Tohren, Gendry put Arya in his bed and called for the nearest healer, he bandaged her leg and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. And although Gendry had applied his own stitches plenty of times, he did not trust himself to do it for her. The spell Gendry casted on her kept her asleep, should do for another few hours if lucky. Enough time for the healer to patch her up and for Gendry to think of what to say.

“Wound ok?” Gendry heard Jaime ask, as he walked to sit next to him on the balcony. It was sunset and the views of the city were beautiful, or at least as beautiful as it could be.

“Fine I suppose.” Gendry grunted, closing the book he read. “What are you doing here Lannister?” Gendry asked, turning his head.

“A man appeared at Kaer Mohren a week prior, said you were in Braavos and were in grave danger. Unfortunately for me I was the only person in the keep at the time. So here I am.” Jaime shrugged, sipping from the wine skin.

“I’ve only been here a few days.” Gendry said, looking at him in confusion.

“Oh yes, I’ve made this up, I wanted to cross the sea to this shit hole. How am I supposed to know? I simply listened to the man.” Jaime scoffed, taking yet another swig.

“See you’re still drinking a lot.” Gendry remarked, more to himself than Jaime.

“You try being a cripple, see what you would do.” Jaime muttered, looking away.

“What were you doing in Kaer Mohren anyway? Been months since you visited to have training on your left hand.” Gendry asked.

“Needed to get away from the bullshit of the capital, not like Casterly Rock any better either. Thought of taking up some contracts, but who would hire a one handed Witcher? Was working on some repairs in the castle to pass the time.” Jaime grunted in response.

“Never showed interest in contracts before, why the sudden interest in actually being one of us?” Gendry shrugged.

“I did not control what happened, and it’s not like you were even there.” Jaime muttered.

“You used us. Underwent half the mutations to make you a superior fighter and then fucked off. Wasn’t like you said no to your father at any point.” Gendry snarled.

“I was fourteen, you weren’t even born boy. What was I supposed to do? You knew what the trials were, the pain that it gave. Was I suppose to refuse an escape from undergoing more of them?” Jaime snarled back. “And besides, I’ve more than made up for it. Funding for the silver and runes needed. I practically taught you how to fight also, with Leonard being as old as the fucking castle and the others not caring enough. Show some fucking gratitude” Jaime bit back, the frustration in his voice clear.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Gendry muttered, earning a nod from Jaime. “Your sister-wife know you’re here?” Gendry chirped earning a scowl from Jaime.

“Funny bastard.” He grunted, taking another swig from the wineskin, but before the liquid could touch his lips, Gendry snatched it away and took a gulp himself.

“It’s called sharing, rich boy.” Gendry chuckled before taking another sip.

“I heard the most interesting bard before I travelled here.” Jaime said, a new step in his voice as he turned, resting a hand on his knee.

Gendry sighed, guessing where this was going. “Oh yeah? And what was this ever so interesting bard about?”

“About a Witcher, killing an entire family, all to save the love of his life, who in fact was secretly married to a Bolton, this said Witcher then turned out to be old Robbie’s son, now like Robbie, this Witcher did not handle rejection well, and went to kill the Bolton.” Jaime explained, a smirk on his lips.

“Yeah? And what happened?”

“No clue. Got bored of the terrible looking Witcher and left.”

“I saw a bard about a brother fucking a sister, thought you would like it.” Gendry chirped back.

“Now that… is crossing the line.” Jaime smiled taking the wineskin back. “Go check on your wolf girl, if I have to sit through another one of your drunk talks I might kill myself.” Jaime chuckled. Gendry sighed, standing and walking into the room.

Arya awoke two hours later, with a gasp. She sat up, looking around her surroundings, when her eyes landed on Gendry’s the two stared at one another for a few seconds, until Gendry stopped the silence with an ever so chirpy “Hello again.”

“Who are you?” Arya asked, pushing her self to the corner of the bed furthest from Gendry, leaignig against the wall, her hand moving to the knife in her boot to find it missing.

“It’s me Arry, Gendry.” Gendry responded, pulling his chair closer. He gazed into her eyes, hoping that she would see something familiar.

“I don’t believe you. Prove it.” She bit back.

Gendry sat in awkward silence, searching for any possible way to prove who he was. “Remember Weasel? How she used to make us laugh, how Hot pie would get all nervous around her, despite the fact she was much younger than him.” Gendry said, a soft smile on his lips at the thought of Hot pie all sweaty.

The two had kept in contact, in fact at some points Gendry could not shake the chef off, he would follow him on contracts, saying he was there for moral support. Gendry put up a fuss, but if he was being truthful, he enjoyed the company.

“What’s my list?”

“The one of people you’re going to kill? Cersei, Ilyn Payne, the Mountain, the Hound… should I continue?” Gendry asked. Arya simply looked at him, a softness in her eyes before she slowly moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms round his neck.

“Is it truly you?” She asked softly in his ear. She had been so scared for so long now, since she left the brotherhood, she felt alone, as if no one was ever watching her back like he had.

“Yes, it is Arry.” Gendry responded softly, returning her hug as she buried her face in his neck.

“What are you doing here?” She asked pulling away looking into his eyes.

“I’m here for you.” He responded, he then saw her eyes drop from his eyes to the medallion on his chest, and then dart to the two blades that rested against the wall in the corner of the room.

“What did they do to you?” She asked looking back into his eyes. Gendry sighed looking down.

“It’s a long story.” He muttered, Arya then nodded simply, before turning to look out the window to see the side face of someone she did not expect.

“What the fuck is Jaime Lannister doing here?” She asked.

“That is also a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Jaime, I decided that as a boy, Tywin sent him to the School of the Wolf with the desire to make him a superior fighter than the rest, as he only underwent the mutations to improve his speed, reflexes, strength etc. along with learning swordplay from them and the basic signs and alchemy. He however removed Jaime from the school before the trials could be completed making Jaime only half a mutant really, still fertile and still ageing normally. 
> 
> Jaime gets along better with the other Witchers than he did before, but they still feel as if he used them. Also he trained with his left here instead of with Bronn.


	5. Law of Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to include the law of surprise from the Witcher universe. I just thought it interesting to see how certain characters would react around it.

**Gendry**

“How’d it happen?” Arya asked him. A couple hours had passed since she had woken. The two sat by the fireplace, both facing it, a cup of ale in their hands. Jaime had passed out an hour earlier on the balcony, as drunk as a sailor. He made for better company that way if Gendry was being honest.

“Hm?” Gendry grunted, turning his head to face her. Each time they spoke, she simply stared into his eyes, with an expression that Gendry could not read.

“How’d the Witchers find you?” She reiterated.

“They didn’t. After you ran, Beric and some red priestess dropped me on their doorstep, saying I would be a key part in the war to come.” Gendry responded with a shrug, taking a sip from the cup.

“What war?”

“There’s only one war people like me face. And apparently it’s soon here.” Gendry grunted again. Arya looked at him, confusion in her eyes, making a face asking him to explain further. “We were made to fight and most likely die against these wraiths from the North.” He said, she still looked at him in confusion. “White Walkers Arya.”

“Did it hurt?” She began, causing Gendry to look at her, “The mutations I mean.” Gendry simply sighed and turned to look into the fire.

“Three out of ten survive it, yes… it did hurt.”

“Yet you have no anger for them?”

  
“They did not choose their fate same and I, they’re the only family I’ve ever had. A sort of brotherhood, even the Lannister.” Gendry sighed. When he looked to his right he saw a sad smile on Arya’s lips, and he had instantly realised why.

“It never would of worked Arya.” He sighed, fearing the road the conversation was going to go.

“You’re not a lowborn anymore. If you were legitimised you’d be accepted, could be my equal.” She said, Gendry let out a soft chuckle at that.

“I’m a mutant, a freak. I doubt any highborn wants more to do with me than tossing me coin to slay a monster.” He said, but no sadness was in his voice. He had comes to terms with what he is, he actually felt as if life on the path was better than the one he lived in King’s Landing.

“So why are you here? If not for that?” Arya asked, frustration in her voice.

“I came for you, I told you that.”

“I’m not going back.” She said, her arms folded.

“Winterfell is back in possession of the Starks.” He said, causing her to freeze, “Read in a letter from Leonard, Jon Snow took the castle and is now proclaimed King of the North.” He said, pulling the letter from his satchel and passing it to her. “Winter is almost her apparently.” He looked at her for some time, as she read the letter for the fifth time. “If you want to stay here fine, but your brother and sister would probably like to see you, and besides the dead will pass the wall in a matter of months. I don’t see the structure holding more than half a year.” Gendry added.

“How’d you know?” She asked softly.

“We study the wraiths in Kaer Mohren, the raven from the citadel came a month ago, they move slowly, but surely, adding more to their army every day.” He added.

“I can’t just leave like that Gendry.” She said putting the letter down.

“Because of the assassins?” He said looking at her. “Dedicating your life to a cult like that? Really Arya?”

“And you’re one to speak? You’ve ensured your choice is permanent.”

“I didn’t make a choice.”

“Please.” She scoffed standing and moving to the window, looking at the moon shine over the city. “You weren’t a boy, could of escaped.”

“And go where? You have a loving brother and sister waiting for you, a place to call home. Yet you’re sacrificing that to stay here to kill innocent people.”

“The people are not innocent.” She bit back, turning her head.

“So what did I do?” He asked leaning back in his chair.

“What?”

“I’m guessing you were sent to kill me, it was clear in your eyes. So tell me, what ludicrous crime did I commit to earn death?” Gendry scoffed.

“I…I don’t know.” Arya muttered.

“Exactly my point, you kill because someone tells you to, not because you choose. The girl I remember was not like that.” Gendry scoffed causing Arya to turn in anger.

“And what is it you do?”

“You kill, I kill, you rob, I rob… the only difference is, I choose who I kill and who I rob. You simply do as you’re told. “ Gendry bit back.

“What is it you want from me Gendry?”

“Go back to your family. You left because you felt Westeros was not safe for you, Winterfell is now. Go there and stay.” Gendry said walking to stand next to her.

“You know it is not safe, you told me yourself what is coming.”

“Aye, and I never knew you to leave your family or pack as you say to face the cold alone.” He shrugged.

She looked at him for some minutes. Her mind fighting itself on what choice to make. Jaqen had took her in when no one else did, gave her a purpose and taught her to fight. Would it be right to just up and leave like that.

“Fine.” She muttered. “I must do one thing before we leave, and then I’m ready.” She said looking up at him. Gendry just nodded before turning and leaving.

**Jaime**

Jaime hated boats, the constant rocking, the smell and much more. If it were up to him he’d be a child again in Casterly Rock, playing with Tyrion, before his further took him to that wretched keep. Very few knew of Jaime’s experiences while being tutored as his father called it. Wanted the perfect son, that tale did not go as planned. His father left knowing him as a cripple member of the white cloaks who can’t inherit or do much else besides fight.

“Deep in thought I see Lannister.” Gendry said walking up to him and leaning against the side of the boat.

“You know me, deep thinker and all.” Jaime scoffed.

“Thinking of Cersei.” Gendry asked softly, causing Jaime to tense up.

“She ordered me killed you know? Her own brother, the last of her family.” Jaime said in the same tone as Gendry.

“Not to mention you’re the father of her kids.”

Jaime turned a look of frustration in his eyes, he no doubt thought the remark a jest, when it wasn’t. “You speak of my children, what about yours?”

“I don’t have any.” Gendry replied, eyeing Jaime slowly.

“That proves my point. Barra?”

Gendry groaned. “I struggle to see your interest in that.”

“My interest? You brought that girl when she was only ten to Kaer Morhen, and trained her, for two years, to be us. Got in her little mind that she was going to be a Witcher, which we both know to be impossible. And then what? She loves you Gendry, and you see her maybe once a year at best.” Jaime spat, causing Gendry to look at him in anger.

“You know nothing Lannister, while I fought for that girl you did what? Sat on your throne and watched as your sister sent hundreds of men after her. I couldn’t keep her with me, she wasn’t safe, and I had something to do.” Gendry spat back standing up at his full height.

“Oh yes.” Jaime began in a mocking tone. “Your futile mission to avenge or find your Stark girl. Think for the sake of the gods. Barra is now a fourteen year old girl you bound to you when you called the law of surprise. Poor girl follows you around anywhere, never wanting to leave your side, she pretends you to be the father she never had and loves you so. And you abandon her. The women who you have dedicated the last year avenging, and the two years before that finding left you. She wasn’t taken from you, she left you. See the difference?”

“How can you speak of how I treat my child? Your first was a mad fool who died a stupid death, your youngest has committed suicide, and the only fairly normal one from what I heard, was too stupid to realise she was hated. Your kids called you uncle, and they were despicable, just like their dear old uncles tendencies to fuck their mother!” Gendry said, his voice raising.

“One more word bastard.” Jaime began to mutter.

“And you’ll do what, a cripple like you wouldn’t last minutes.” Gendry began, Jaime only nodded before swinging his metal hand to hit Gendry to the face, who fell from the pain.

Jaime moved to hit him from the ground but Gendry shot aard out his left hand pushing him back. He then stood, his hand on his jaw before charing at the knight tackling him and getting in a upwards posture while sitting on him. Gendry began to throw his fists, some connecting and some not. Jaime began to move his hand to cast aard, and in response Gendry did the same.

Both their blasts connected causing the two to fall back. Each one groaning in pain. “You abandoned the poor child!” Jaime screamed in rage as he attempted to crawl to the ships side to pull himself up.

“And you fuck your sister! Hardly one to judge.” Gendry picked himself up from the deck, his arm going for his knife.

“What are you two doing?” They heard a voice scream behind them. Gendry turned to see Arya standing there, a look of anger on her face. She glared at Gendry, “Follow me Gendry.” She said before turning and walking back towards the ships cabin.

“That’s right! Her dog is all you’ll ever be!” Jaime cried after him.

**Arya**

She sat on a chair, a wet cloth in hand cleaning the blood of his face, and checking the bruises as well. “What were you arguing about?” She asked dipping the cloth back in the bucket before continuing her job.

“He was getting into my life, as usual.” Gendry muttered the last part, looking down from her as he sat on the bed.

“And who is this daughter I’ve heard about? I always heard witchers were infertile.” Arya began, hoping not to strike a nerve with the question.

“We are, she’s not my actual daughter. My ward I suppose is the word for it.” He muttered looking down.

“And how did you find a ward?” She asked, moving the rag to his hands where there were an equal amount of bruises.

“Killed a group of men in Dorne once, were harassing a young woman. Called the law of surprise, was my first few months on the path, was greedy I guess. The woman cried at that, as her granddaughter was all she had to offer.” Gendry said looking to the fire.

“You took her from her grandmother?”

“No, she died a couple weeks later, I took the girl then.”

“Where is she now?”

“Kaer Morhen. Only place she’s really safe.

“How’s she in danger?” Arya asked dropping the rag.

“Because,,, she’s the bastard of Viserys. Robert hunted her, then her own family did too. Now Cersei does it. A black haired girl with violet eyes running around. No one wants that do they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the Rebellion Viserys was seven according to the books (five according to show), meaning Viserys was eighteen when Barra was born. (I did steal the name from one of Robert's bastards yes.) Viserys wanted her killed as she had black hair, being half Dornish. Viserys thought any child of house Targeryan should look proper. And although she had violet eyes and the pasty skin, her hair was an issue and Viserys wanted rid of it, so he could produce a proper heir.


	6. Kaer Morhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry, Arya and Jaime arrive at the Witcher's keep. Where Arya is introduced to Gendry's new brothers, and his child of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very dialogue heavy chapter, try and read all of it though as it contains important bits of context for the story! It has been a slow burn so far, but things should become more action pact within the next few chapters. Enjoy!

**Gendry**

They had been at sea two days now, Gendry knew it only to be a matter of hours before they reached the Witcher keep. He and Jaime had kept themselves at a distance from one another, both still held a grudge for the words from the others. Gendry bowed his head as he walked into Arya’s cabin, he saw her sit by the small fire place (if you could call it that), the ship’s captain was a lover of luxury apparently, and it was shown in the quality and designs of the ship’s cabins.

“Brought you some tea… for the pain.” Gendry said handing Arya a small mug filled with green liquids.

“Thanks.” Arya muttered with a small smile. Her wounds had begun to heal nicely, Gendry made sure of that by changing the bandages every day, checking on them every few hours. Gendry simply nodded, before turning and going for the door.

“Who taught you?” He heard Arya say softly, he turned his head in a confused look. “To make teas I mean.” She reiterated, her hand extended to the chair next to her. Gendry simply nodded before sitting down.

“My mentor, Leonard of Oldtown.” He said in response, one hand resting on his knee as he leaned forward. “He is the greatest man I’ve ever known, wise yet strong.” He said, a fond look in his eye.

“Couldn’t make it taste any better?” Arya said, a strained look on her face as she sipped the tea. Gendry let out a small chuckle, before turning his head to look at her.

“I used to wonder that when he forced it down my throat after the trials.” Gendry said with a small smile.

“They took your eyes.” Arya whispered, causing Gendry to look at her once more, to see if he heard her right.

“What?” He asked in his usual hoarse voice.

“Your eyes… they used to be the nicest shade of blue, before… you know.” She said, her mug to her chin, hoping she would not hit a sore spot. Gendry simply nodded.

“Aye, they took a lot from me.”

“What did they do?”

“They made us go through trials, to prove ourselves worthy. Blindfolded us in the forest and tied our hands, expected us to make it back to the keep before sunrise. Made us climb a mountain filled with giants and trolls to retrieve our medallions, things like that to prove our worth.” Gendry said, a sad look in his eye.

“And the mutations?” Arya asked, causing Gendry’s arms to tense.

“Strapped me to a table, opened my veins. A mage of the red religion made her spells to create these potions, injected us with them. Two rounds, one to open our body to change, another to make us like this.” He said, his eyes staring into the fire.

“Was it only you? To go through the trials?” Arya asked further, hoping she could learn about what her old friend had been through, to see past his rough exterior.

“No.” He began softly, his voice as hoarse as usual. “The red witch took six of us that month…the first trial in years.”

“What happened to them?”

“Only three survived the trials. Nate, the youngest out of us, maybe a year older than you and Cadwyn.” Gendry began. “Nate died maybe a year and a half ago. He and I were both pursuing work in Dorne one time. Another Targaryen claims to be king down there. Some boy a year younger than me claiming to be Rhaegar’s dead son. He was interested by the pair of us, asked us to fight a friendly melee to see who was best.” Gendry continued.

“The Dornish have claimed him their king?” Arya asked, to that Gendry nodded.

“The prince of Dorne was always kind to me, him and his family. Did some work for them a few times, had a problem with a dragon once.”

“You killed a dragon?” Arya asked, a surprised look on her face.

“No… she was merely protecting her egg, I saved her. Killed those wishing to harm her for gold.”

“You’re the one in the bard about the only knight to ever save a dragon and not try and kill one.” She nodded in agreement.

“Blame that one on Hotpie and Willow, I may be knighted, but I’m no fool like the rest of them. A story for another time perhaps.” Arya nodded before asking him to continue what he was saying before.

“The King, had poisoned his drink with some potion, made him aggressive, made him believe I was his enemy. He charged at me with all the strength he had, throwing signs and everything.” Gendry began, taking a short pause, still staring into the fire. “In the end I had to kill him, drove my sword through his chest, made it as quick as I could.” Gendry finished. “He was like my brother, we had been through a lot together, that was when I promised to never involve myself in politics, I had lost too much from it.”

“I’m sorry Gendry…truly. I know how it is to see one you love die, it’s not easy.”

“I didn’t see him die…I killed him.” He muttered looking at her. She searched for words to comfort him, as he no doubt had all those years ago, but before she could respond he spoke again. “We’ve arrived.” He said before leaving the cabin, her following behind him.

“What’s that?” She asked looking at the keep built on the side of a mountain island.

“Kaer Morhen. Got one thing to deal with before we can leave.” He said.

“It’s beautiful.” She muttered.

“It’s home.”

**Barra**

“We learn to fight like fire Barra, not hack and slash like the brutish men of Westeros.” Leonard said overlooking Barra trade on the pendulums, blind fold on her face as she hopped between the different wooden pegs on the wall, careful not to fall.

“Are we in the circus? Pirouette!” Leonard barked as she jumped from one peg to another, hitting the swinging log as she did. “Enough!” Leonard barked. “Get down.” He said, as Barra jumped down, removing her blindfold.

“You did well my child.” Leonard smiled at her, crouching down to her level. Leonard was an old man, some said older than the keep itself. Wise yet fair. He was the grandmaster of the order, a father figure to all the Witchers of the Wolf School. He had a rough side, but was still kind in his own way.

“What now Uncle Leonard?” Barra asked, excitement on her face. She was his first pupil to truly enjoy all the drills he threw her way. She loved it at the keep, were it up to her she would never leave.

“A rest my child.” He smiled softly with a nod, allowing her to move to the castles walls and stare out to the sea.

“Uncle Leonard.” She called after a few minutes. Causing the old Witcher to turn around and begin his way towards her.

“Yes Barra?” He responded in the same towering voice he always had.

“There’s a ship coming our way. A big one docked near it.” She began, Leonard strained his eyes trying to make out the figures on the smaller boat which had docked at the small port next to the keep. 

“Hm, let’s go see who it could be.” He said walking down the steps to the second quad of the keep. It was built in a way so that there were three sections leading up to the main keep. Three courtyards to to speak. Each one protected by their own heavy wooden doors, twenty feet in height. Except the first courtyard, used as the training grown, which was guarded by two metal gates and a draw bridge.

As they awaited their guests in the courtyard, three people walked through the gates. Two of them known, one not. Before Leonard could utter a word Barra had blown past him to hug Gendry’s body. The Witcher let our a small oof at the contact, but returned the hug.

“You were gone so long.” Barra said, the side of her face stuck to his stomach as she squeezed him. Gendry chuckled as het scuffled her hair.

“Jaime.” Leonard said extending his hand for the man. The pair had a relationship, although neither truly expressed it as much as they wanted to. They respected one another, but had not been as close as the others for some time now.

“Repairs coming on nicely.” Jaime stated looking at the new scaffolding along the east wall of the keep.

“Its work in progress. Hard as I’m the only one bothered to do them.” Leonard remarked with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry old man, I’ll carry the load for some time.” Jaime said with a smile.

Gendry pulled away from Barra and kneeled down to her eye level. “You’ve gotten taller.” He remarked with a smile, “Not giving Leonard too much trouble I hope.”

“Of course not.” She giggled.

“She’s been escaping my lessons on the bestiary, prefers combat training to study.” Leonard remarked moving towards Gendry. He stood, a smile on his face. “And you didn’t?” He remarked with a small chuckle.

“Well, I suppose you aren’t wrong.” Leonard responded, a smile on his face. “Been a long time wolf.” He said before hitting their forearms together.

“And who is your lovely guest?” Leonard asked moving towards Arya. Arya had a smile on her faceas well.

“Arya Stark.” She said, with a nod. Leonard looked in a small bit of shock as he heard the name.

“Finally found her, eh wolf. Welcome to Kaer Morhen Lady Stark, may not be the luxury of Winterfell, but you’ll be glad to know the walls here have no ears.” Leonard said with a smile.

“Unless you piss Cadwyn off that is.” Gendry remarked. “Arya, this is Barra, the she Witcher of Kaer Morhen.” Gendry said with a smile looking down at the small girl.

Arya bent down with a smile on her face and shook the young girl’s hand. Black hair, violet eyes. Could only be maybe twelve or thirteen. “Pleasure to meet you Barra. Gendry has told me loads about you.”

“Nice to meet you too Arya Stark.” She responded with a smile, “Gendry never stops talking about you.”

“Funny.” Gendry grunted in response.

“Enough of that child.” Leonard interrupted, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Let us go to the keep, the others are here too.” Leonard said before turning and leading the way to the castle.

**Gendry**

Gendry of Hollow Hill! The Black Wolf! In our halls! What have we done for this pleasure boys!” Cadwyn screamed as he stood with a mug of ale in his hand. He slammed the cup down and moved towards the man, before pulling him to a tight hug, patting his back. “I have missed you bull.” Cadwyn smiled before pulling away.

“See you’re still up to your habits.” Gendry responded with a light chuckle in his voice.

“Of course, one year can’t change much can it.” He began before turning to see Arya standing there, fiddling with her fingers. “Gods protect me, if I’m not mistaken you are no other than Arya Stark.” He said, doing a ludicrous bow, before taking her hand and kissing it.

“Welcome to our humble abode m’lady.” He grinned throwing his arm in the air to show the keep.

“Thanks Cadwyn, yet I’m no more a lady than you are a paragon of virtue.” Arya remarked with a smile, causing a blonde scruffy looking man in the corner to let out a loud laugh, and Jaime and Leonard to softly chuckle.

“Wow, the wolf packs a bite. Now I see why you like her Gen.” Hitting Gendry’s arm before moving back to the table. The pair followed, Gendry sitting next to Barra, engaging in conversation with her, Arya on the other side of Gendry, on the edge of the bench. Opposite the scruffy looking man.

  
The man put away his small book and leaned forward. “Arthur.” He said extending his hand, Arya took it with a smile, “Arya.” She responded. Arthur simply nodded with a kind smile.

“Mind if I simply call you that? Never was one for titles.” He asked, with a small chuckle.

“I’d actually prefer it that way.” She responded, Arthur let out another small chuckle.

“I know.” He said. “Would you like some food Arya? Leonard is a good hunter, it’s clean meat. Apologies for the taste in advance though. He chuckled.

“I’d love some.” She said before being handed a bowl of stew. She looked at the meat before looking back at the witcher.

“The rumours about drowner meet true?” She asked causing Cadwyn to let out another life.

“Yeah, that right there though is Katakan meat. Who knew vampires were good for stews. Like some puddle water to wash it down.” He asked with a smile.

At that Gendry looked up from Barra, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

“Ignore him, we don’t do that.” Gendry said.

“I’m just playing with you.” Arthur said with a light laugh, “Means I like you. It’s venison, and that is my homemade ale.” He said pointing at the keg.

  
“Which is tremendous! If I may say so.” Cadwyn said taking another gulp from his mug. Arya poured herself a drink and dug into her food. Making more conversation with Arthur and Leonard, as Jaime and Cadwyn spoke.

“What was Braavos like?” Barra asked Gendry.

“Don’t recommend it Bar, filled with fish guts.” He responded with a smile. Causing the girl to let out a small laugh.

“Uncle Arthur taught me how to shoot a crossbow last week.” She said with a smile, “hit four out of ten targets my first time. Not bad huh?” She asked looking for the young Witcher’s approval.

“Four out of ten? Not bad at all, Cadwyn can’t get past two.” Gendry remarked causing the girl to laugh.

“Hey shut up you dumb bull!” Cadwyn piped up from the side causing Gendry chuckled.

“And what have you been teaching the girl?” Arthur said taking a gulp from his mug.

“This is not a family therapy session, to discuss who is doing more you miserable bastard. I have skills I can teach.” Cadwyn said to defend him self.

“Drinking and whoring?” Jaime chuckled opposite him.

“Exactly.” Cadwyn laughed. He took a gulp of his drink swallowing it and then continuing. “When our little Barra comes of age, she’s going to need to know how to cheat at cards, and win. That is where I come in, she’ll learn all the needed trades from me.” He smiled to himself, raising his glass in a toast and drinking more.

“Never follow that man Bar.” Gendry remarked looking down at her.

Barra chuckled, Arya merely observed the scene before her. These group of emotionless monster killers and the girl, acted exactly like a true family should. Living by their sword, not a care in the world. Were she being honest she envied it,

“Have you heard the new bard from Willow?” Barra asked looking up at Gendry, causing him to let out a groan.

“No. I can only wonder what it is about.” He remarked. Barra went to take a piece of paper from the book shelf next to the table, handing it to him. Gendry’s eyes scanned the paper quickly before letting out another groan.

“This is just brilliant, I’m starting to think those two know more about my personal life than I do.” He sighed placing the paper down.


	7. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dialogue heavy chapter, for those looking for action it will soon come in the North.

**Arya**

Gendry had retired to his room for an afternoon nap, with Ciri accompanying Cadwyn to the ruins watch tower opposite the fort to search for apparent notes of an old Witcher. Leonard and Jaime tried their hands at fixing the hole in the eastern wall, leaving only Arya and Arthur in the keep.

Arya had explored the castle, it was an old ruin, rats running around some of the more abandoned parts of the keep. She sought refuge in the library of the keep, one of the cleaner rooms as it was where Barra had her lessons. The library had a balcony facing the mountain pass to the sea opposite it. The snow capped mountains and trees made for a beautiful sight. Probably the only place in Westeros not destroyed from war.

“How’d you like it here?” Arya heard a voice say behind her. She turned to see Arthur walking towards her. Out of all of Gendry’s brothers, he seemed the friendliest. Gendry had told her he was the second oldest, living well over seventy years, yet looked no more than forty.

“It’s nice. Peaceful.” She began looking at the towering mountains before turning to face Arthur. “I do have to get home though.”

Arthur simply nodded. “I heard you were part of those faceless assassins, that explains how you fight so well but the question is, how’d you let them to allow you to leave.” Arthur asked, half sitting on the bannister of the balcony.

“I didn’t really. I just left, I’m waiting for them to make an unexpected arrival to be honest.” Arya responded taking a bite of an apple she had in her pocket.

“Brave.” Arthur began looking up, “Doubt they would come here. The chances of an assassin killing a Witcher has long been debated by nobles with nothing else to do. Also besides us seven, no other human lives around here, or knows about it.” Arthur continued giving her a small smile of reassurance.

“If they do come, I can fight.”

“Oh we all know that. We were shocked when we heard you got a hit on the poor old wolf up there. It’s no wonder he’s been cranky.” Arthur chuckled pouring some wine into a goblet before going back to the same position.

“You brew that yourself as well?” She asked with a smile.

“Of course.” He began with a smile, “Would make the wineries in Dorne eat their hearts out.” He smiled offering her the goblet. Arya took it and gave a sip, before making a face due to the strength of it.

“You sure that isn’t vodka?” She said let out a soft cough.

“That good right?” Arthur chuckled before taking a sip.

“Depends what you’re looking for.” Arya responded with a soft chuckle.

“Oh you just wait, Leonard insist on fixing that blasted wall every morning at dawn, wakes anything up. Unless you’re drunk enough to sleep it off.” Arthur said as the two chuckled. Before a non awkward silence befell the pair.

“What was on that sheet of paper Gendry read?” Arya asked randomly.

“Keep forgetting you’ve been in Braavos.” Arthur began, taking another gulp of his wine, “Since you’ve been gone, your old friend Hotpie, has tagged along on many of Gendry’s jobs. Travelled with him several months a year so to speak. They’ve become quite the pair of friends, although Gendry would never admit it.” Arthur said.

“Sounds like him.” Arya remarked with a smile.

“Exactly.” Arthur smiled, before continuing, “Anyway Hotpie came to own some inn in the Riverlands, met a bard there called Willow. Taught the young chef to play the lute. The pair have become rather famous so to speak.”

“Hotpie? Famous? Who would of thought.” Arya muttered.

“Not exactly a heart throbbing womaniser, but that’s another story.” Arthur chuckled, finishing his goblet of wine. “Hotpie has used Gendry, you and young Barra as most of his material.”

“Saying what?”

“Speaking of the Black Wolf’s quest to find his lost love, his care for his child of destiny. His adventures fighting dragons, kings and all the sort. Last five years, the Black Wolf has gained quite a reputation. Some of it true, some of it false. Some of it good, some of it bad.” Arthur said.

Arya could hardly believe it, life had changed drastically for her two former friends, she could only imagine what has changed with her family. “What were the bad ones?” She asked looking up.

Arthur sighed and glanced down. “Really want to know?” He asked looking up at her, she nodded in response, mouth shut. Arthur sighed, his eyes going back to his feet.

“Gendry was in the Stormlands once, in Rainwood. A Lord had hired him to kill a woman who was said to be cursed. Born on some eclipse meaning she would destruct everything around her. There were a few like this, all killed. Gendry wanted nothing to do with it, he refused. That said woman demanded he kill the Lord. Gendry refused. There was a small girl Gendry had become close with in the village, helping her buy food and what not. The woman captured the girl, told him to choose the lesser evil.” Arthur continued.

“Used the poor girl as bait?” Arya asked, to which Arthur simply nodded.

“Her small gang attacked Gendry in the open market, with all to see. Needless to say he slaughtered all of them. You’ve seen how he fights, the speed. One of the only good things to come from our mutations. Anyway, the woman then appeared and tried to fight Gendry, Gendry refused at first, but in the end had no choice. She was going to kill him, he gave her a quick death, nothing too painful.” Arthur continued, glancing from his feet to the walls of the library. Never looking at Arya.

“Apparently she told him, the girl touched by ice was his destiny, and that he could not escape it, that was Barra of course. Regardless, when the Lord approached him to congratulate him on a job well done, Gendry drew his sword on him, said he had set him up. Which he had no doubt. Regardless the people turned, only seeing a mutant stand in their market with their men dead. They called him the butcher of Rainwood from that point on. Tales said he killed that woman in cold blood, tied her corpse to his horse and dragged her body to King’s Landing. Lies of course.” Arthur concluded.

“How does he deal with it?” Arya asked causing Arthur to look at her in confusion. “The hate?”

“He doesn’t…you ever see the gold pendant on his sword. It belonged to the woman, a reminder to never get involved in politics, to remind him that evil is evil…lesser, greater, middling. It’s all the same, and he shouldn’t be the one to decide which is worse.” Arthur said glaring at her.

Arya could not help but feel sad, Gendry was a sweet boy, always had been. He didn’t choose to undergo the changes, he was forced. Did he deserve the reputation as a cold blooded killer for wanting to do the right thing?

“Anyway… farewell little wolf. If you wish to spar I’ll be in the courtyard.” Jaime said before walking away leaving Arya to her thoughts.

It was by midday, on her second day of being a guest in the mythical isle, that Arya had decided to explore the lands surrounding the keep. She had heard tales of the isle from her septa, said it to be home to all sorts of evil and the sort. Arya wasn’t stupid, she knew that the Witcher’s would only tell her what they wanted her to know, nothing more. Gendry had told her to stay away from the laboratory in the castle’s basement among other rooms. She thought she deserved more, a friend of Gendry in the past. Yet she knew there was little she could do.

All except Jaime sat for lunch together. Nothing as fancy as the night before, the group served a form of porrige, filling…but nothing extravagant. The Witcher’s had their choice of ale or wine, that courtesy extending to Arya as well, but Barra was offered only water.

It was then Arya could get a better look at the girl. She was techincally a princess, yet you would never think so from her appearance. Her hair, was poorly cut, all mismatched. Tied into a small ponytail at the back. Her face littered with freckles, overpowered by her rosy cheeks however. And if one was able to look past the strands of hair covering her forehead and eyes, they would see the most beautiful shade of violet as eyes. Something that would bring great deals of attention to her.

“Where’s the salad?” She heard Barra whine, her mouth full.

“Eat your food princess! And elbows off the table!” She heard Cadwyn scold, the small girl doing exactly that. The hour or so she had been around the young Witcher was all she needed to work out who he was. He was bitter through and through, held a deep grudge at something. He could be kind, yet the majority of the time was a smug asshole as Arthur had put it.

“Can I at least have some of the mushrooms?” Barra whined further, causing Arya to look up in confusion. “I saw we had loads in the kitchen downstairs.” She finished.

“What did I tell you about going down there Barra?” Arthur groaned from her side. The older Witcher usually sat in the corner. His back to the wall, and foot on the bench, knee arched.

“It’s not my fault you don’t lock the door!” Barra defended herself.

“Stop whinging princess, drink your water.” Cadwyn said from besides Arya.

“But I don’t like water, it makes my teeth go all numb. Can I have more of that blue juice?” Barra continued causing Cadwyn to sigh in frustration.

“Stop it Bar, eat your food.” Gendry grunted from Barra’s side. At the order from her guardian, Barra stopped talking, eating her food silently.

_Weird,_ Arya though, taking bites of her porridge. _Mushrooms in December? And in all her years she had never encountered a blue juice, and she was fairly well travelled at that._ She thought further, it was then she realised, _Old Nan told me stories about these herbs and mushrooms given to young witchers to make them stronger, faster and more. That’s why she good move on the pendulums so well, they’re drugging her to make her like them. Would they submit her to the trials? That would be pure cruelty, forcing a young girl to undergo such a fate._ Arya knew however that she could not push further, she barely knew the men.

“Any plans for the day Stark?” Cadwyn asked, his usual condescending voice. _Stark_ he constantly called her, not Arya like everyone else did. She paid little mind to it, Arthur had told her the black haired Witcher cared little for most.

“Was thinking of exploring the isle for a bit, seeing the _Trail_ , and more of your ancient ruins.” Arya said taking a bite from her chunk of bread.

“Not a bad idea.” Arthur began opposite her, “We don’t usually have guests in this land. Watch for beasts though.” Arthur continued.

“I can fend for myself.” Arya said, the frustration in her voice clear.

“Oh we know that Stark.” Cadwyn began next to her, causing Arya to turn her head. “Just that little blade of yours won’t do shit to a monster.” Cadwyn finished with a smug chuckle.

“Maybe not, but we could see what it would do on you.” Arya responded, venom in her eyes.

“Ohoh, feisty one you found bull.” Cadwyn laughed looking at Gendry.

“Fuck off Cadwyn.” Gendry grunted, causing the younger Witcher to chuckle into his mug.

“Right poet you are.” Cadwyn snorted.

“Oh but I am, want to hear a limerick?” Gendry asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Sure.”

“Cadwyn, Cadwyn, what a prick.” Gendry responded, causing Arthur to let out a hoarse laugh, and Barra to release a small chuckle.

“Not bad.” Cadwyn shrugged.

“Enough you two.” Leonard began next to Gendry. It was clear from his face that he had to deal with the bickering a lot. “My apologies Lady Stark for thus oaf’s brutish words.” He said, staring daggers into Cadwyn, “If you so wish, take a silver blade from the keep. We have a range of different sizes that could suit you.” Leonard smiled.

“Thank you Master Leonard.” Arya said, bowing her head respectfully.

“Just Leonard my child, I’m far too old for titles.”

“I’m just Arya then, Leonard.” Arya responded with a warm smile. Causing Leonard to nod kindly.

Arya turned her head to see Barra and Gendry quietly bickering. Barra clearly asking to do something and Gendry putting up a fight.

“Ask her yourself.” He grunted after a while.

“I’ll remember this.” Barra whispered in fake anger.

“I’m sure you will.” Gendry smiled.

Barra then turned her head to look up at Arya, opening her mouth to say something several times before closing it again. She finally worked the courage to speak.

“Lady Arya.” She began, in the innocent voice of a twelve year old. “Is it possible for you to…you know, take me with you?” Barra continued, her violet eyes opened fully as she blew a strand of hair out her face.

“Don’t see why not.” Arya smiled at the girl, before looking at Gendry, “Is it ok with Gendry though?” She asked.

Gendry shrugged, picking up his goblet, “Can’t see why not.” He smiled, before looking down at Barra, “Go get your armour on. And your sword. And don’t forget to bring your water flask!” He shouted as the small Witcher ran to her room up one of the stairs.

“Good luck Stark.” Cadwyn began with a chuckle, “That one is a right pain in the arse.” He continued.

Arya gave a small smile, before saying, “I was once told that I was the very same at her age, possible that will help us get along.” She smiled looking at Gendry who let out a soft chuckle at the memory. 

**Barra**

The pair rode out of the keep, Arya borrowing a white mare from the castles’s stables and Barra riding her own. A small sword hung to the back of the little Witcher, dressed in her leather armour. It was clear it was an old piece given to her by the wtichers, the only thing new about her outfit were the sword belts and actual blade. A white longsword, (shortened to her height), with a coin pommel. The journey down the winding path which led up to the keep was short, and once they reached the end, Barra turned to Arya.

“Where would you like to go?” The small girl asked.

“Well.” Arya began looking around her, the sun shone bright that day. The snow capped mountains gleaming. “What’s there to see?”

“The Killer is over that way, near the mountain pass.” Barra said pointing behind them. “We’ve got the old port in front of us, and the Bastille and watchtower to our left.” The girl said with a smile, it was clear she had studied the land surrounding the keep intensely.

“What’s the killer?” Arya asked, turning her horse to face its direction.

“It’s a sort of course I think, Cadwyn said humans call it the _Trail_.” Barra finished, turning in the same direction.

“Humans?” Arya asked in confusion.

“Yeah…Gendry says Witchers aren’t humans.” The girl finished, causing Arya to look at her in shock.

“So what are you?” Arya asked.

“A Witcher.” The girl responded with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided it's defiiniltey a full on au now, I've played with the timeline loads so I can't really pin the location to one time in the show or book. But simply,
> 
> Dany has landed on Dragonstone, having the reach and Iron Islands as allies, Jon has already left Winterfell to negotiate with her. Stannis has kept his armies in the North (after securing victory for Jon and allowing him to be King of the North, until the wars are over, where he will return as a vassal to the throne. Aegon fled to Dorne instead of the Stormlands, allying with his mother's house, uniting the golden company and the Dornish armies. The Lannisters still have the strongest force, at near sixty thousand. Cersei sits on the Iron Throne, with Casterly Rock being left to the hands of her uncle as regent. 
> 
> p.s: for those who recognised the little limerick, don't hate me for using it, it is simply the best line in the game I think.


	8. Stop Calling Me Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter where the entirety of it will be in Kaer Morhen, once again dialogue heavy. Apologies if you don't like that :)
> 
> Note: Changed the ages around a bit to work with the relationships I have in mind between people and Barra. 
> 
> Gendry: 29  
> Arya: 23  
> Jon: 29  
> Sansa: 27  
> Cadwyn: 24  
> Barra: 12

**Arya**

Arya sat on the grass near their horses, as she saw Barra run the killer, she knew then that the men had been feeding her sort of stimulants to make her move like that. The killer was certainly an obstacle course. It encircled the entire keep and more, at least five miles or so long. It was supposed to increase a young Witcher’s stamina, and strength. Leaping from one obstacle to another, avoiding bumps and swiping pendulums. It was when Barra was near the end, that she was hit by a swinging log, causing her to fall on the ground with an oof. Arya stood and ran over to the small girl, but before she could enquire how she was, Barra jumped back onto her feet. Dusting the dirt off her clothes.

“Barra are you ok?” Arya asked moving towards the girl and kneeling down.

“Fine why?” The girl asked.

“That must of left a bruise. Let me see, take off you pants.” Arya said moving the girl to the shaded part of the grass where she had sat before. The girl removed her boots, and Arya saw it. Her feet black and blue, cuts and the like mended poorly. She looked on in horror, and when the girl pulled her trousers down she saw her legs, black bruises all over them.

“Barra, what happened to your legs and feet?” Arya asked wetting a cloth with water and cleaning the newest one.

“Oh, those are from the windmill.” Barra shrugged.

“The Windmill?” Arya asked looking up from the bruise she was treating gently.

“It’s a sort of…I’m not sure really. It’s supposed to help me learn to dodge while attacking.” The small girl shrugged. Arya just looked at her in shock, the girl had been here so long, it was normal to her now.

“And these?” She asked pointing to the bruises on her feet, “Are they from the windmill too?” Arya asked causing Barra to giggle and shake her head.

“No, those are.” She said indifferently pointing to the ones on her thigh. “The ones on my feet are from the pendulum.”

“And what’s that?” Arya asked further. As the pair sat on the grass, Barra’s leg on her lap as she cleaned the poorly cared for wounds.

“It’s supposed to keep me light on my feet. I used to hate it at first, but I got better after a while. Gendry says I got…flair, he says I got flair.” She said proudly.

“What about your hips?” Arya asked looking at them.

“Those came from the comb. I keep on falling on that.” Barra said. “Cadwyn says I shouldn’t and that I’m just whining.”

“Why shouldn’t you fall?”

“Because Gendry makes me wear a safety harness thing.” She said struggling to explain it. “Cadwyn says I’m just being a royal wuss, but Gendry says since I’m a girl, my weight is different to boys, and it isn’t built for me yet. He says I got to train even more to get rid of the harness.” Barra said in disappointment.

Arya simply nodded, deciding she had done all she could with what she had. The young girl stood, dressing herself once more. “I think we should head back Barra.” Arya said looking at the keep in the distance.

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired. Can I sleep when we get back?” The girl asked looking at her.

  
“Don’t see why not.” Arya shrugged.

“Lady Arya?” The girl asked.

“Just Arya.” She responded with a smile on her face, causing the girl to look down in embarrassment.

“Sorry, Arya. Do you know how to stop the bleeding?” The girl asked, her hands behind her back, her eyes wide.

“What bleeding?” Arya asked.

“The…you know.” The girl continued, it was then Arya realised, and a wave of anger overcame her.

“Today?” She asked.

“No, last night though, and the month before.” The girl continued causing Arya to seethe in anger.

**Gendry**

"So bull, your two girls together, what could possibly go wrong?” Cadwyn said moving next to Gendry, who had just finished sparring with Leonard.

“Real funny.” Gendry began. However the pair were interrupted with two horses trotting in the keep, the two women dismounting. Barra telling Gendry she needed sleep walking past the Witchers, despite Cadwyn’s scolding, saying she still had training to do.

“What you do to the princess Stark? Got her on her high horse again.” Cadwyn remarked moving to place a sword in the training rack. Gendry studied Arya’s face, and saw her filled with anger.

“Stop calling me fucking Stark.”She seethed. Causing Cadwyn to look at her in shock. Leonard then walked forward.

“Something the matter Arya?” He asked, hands on his hips.

“You don’t even know do you?” She asked, causing the witchers to look at her in confusion. “She bled for the first time last month. Alone in this cold keep, unable to come to any of you for help because you drilled in her head that asking for help meant fear.” She continued, angrily. She had expected the men to put up a fight, for at least Cadwyn to make a snide remark as usual, yet they all remained silent. 

“You’re right. We don’t really know how to handle girls here.” Gendry began, with a reassuring nod from Arthur and Leonard. Cadwyn simply huffed and made a slight nod looking away.

“How about you kingslayer? You had a daughter did you not?” Cadwyn asked looking at Jaime. The knight had been silent since they arrived, keeping to himself mostly, making short conversation with his brothers at meals but no more. Throughout the day Jaime tried his best at mending the keep, switching his golden hand for a hammer that Vesemir had made for him.

“Don’t speak of her you arrogant prick.” Jaime bit, causing Cadwyn to chuckle. Yet before he could make another remark, Leonard looked at him, causing the man to stop.

“Anything else to teach us on my dear?” Leonard asked moving forward.

“Yes. Stop feeding her those ridiculous herbs and mushrooms. Or at least cut down on it. She seems to have her heart set on being one of you, and so be it, but she is a girl. If you continue feeding her those juices and salads every day, once she grows she will no longer look like a girl! And believe me that is not a fate she will enjoy, regardless of the fact she wishes to be a Witcher.” Arya finished, arms crossed.

  
The witchers simply nodded, and agreed to do what the lady had asked, Cadwyn muttering something under his breath as he left.

It was later, when Gendry and Arya sat alone in his solar on the balcony, that the pair got to truly converse in a long time. Night had fallen at the keep, and the majority of Witchers had retired to their own chambers.

“What does it mean when they say Barra is kissed by ice?” Arya asked breaking the awkward silence, causing Gendry to look up at her in shock.

“Who told you that?” Gendry asked placing his goblet of wine down.

“Arthur mentioned it, now stop delaying and answer my question."

Gendry looked down, rubbing his forehead slightly before turning his head to the mountain pass. “When Barra was a child, her father took her to Skagos, he wanted the child gone forever, a black haired girl would stain his great house he thought. They thought the people on the isle would simply raise her as their own. He didn’t know that those people offer sacrifices to their gods. They took her to beyond the wall, tied her to a tree, expecting her to be gone by morning, little did they know that their god were the others. Long story short, Arthur found her, this was far before I even knew who she was, before I was even a Witcher. You and I were travelling together at the time. He had taken work North of the wall, and found a blue figure and a girl, the poor girl crying. He slew the wraith, as we were trained to do. The thing had touched her, marked her. Arthur brought the girl here, Leonard was able to stop the spread of the ice, stop her from becoming one of them, before they took her to her Grandmother, the last family she had left. Yet it weren’t enough. We knew that day those beasts were coming down soon. And that when they did, they would no doubt search for the ones that defied them. As it says in the legends at least.” Gendry finished. Arya looked on in shock.

“Now I’ve told you this, I may as well tell you the rest.” Gendry sighed.

“What else could there possibly be?” Arya asked.

“Wargs are well known in your family, due to you having the blood of the first men. They tell tales of one coming every few generations. Well in the Targaryen family it is the same, yet different. They carry the blood of Valyria, and every so often, a child has such an ability.” Gendry began. “They can warg into beasts, creatures of magic. Dragons, cyclops, giants, you name it. They say Aegon the conqueror was such a man, that’s how he won the kingdoms. Not the point though.”

“That’s why she has to hide.” Arya began, a sadness in her voice.

“Imagine what a king would do to get that power.” Gendry said looking down. “Cersei hunted her, sent Gregor Clegane for her. The beast of a man haunted her dreams when I first met her. Still does sometimes, she’s confused, doesn’t understand what these people could possibly want with her.”

“An army accompanied by a giant, or dragon. No wonder Cersei wants her, or any other monarch for that fact. Now more than ever.” Arya said quietly.

“Exactly. Problem is, she doesn’t know how to control the power, sometimes she does it without realising. In her dreams mostly. Says she dreams of being a dragon, flying above a great pyramid and the sort. She doesn’t want such a thing, yet she can’t control what she was given.” Gendry said softly.

“That’s why you keep her here.”

“I could never let anyone lay a hand on her.” Gendry said looking down.

“You love her that much?” Arya asked looking into his eyes.

“That much.” Gendry muttered with a nod.

“That’s enough of a somber topic perhaps.” Gendry said changing the subject, as he stood, walking through the large doors to a table in his room. Coming back out to the balcony with a pitcher of wine in his hand. Pouring a goblet for both he and Arya he sat back down.

Arya accepted the goblet, taking a sip of its juice. Not Arthur’s home remedy, Dornish, she could tell. “Where does someone like you find a wine like this?” She asked with a smile, causing Gendry to let out a soft chuckle.

“My work takes me to many places m’lady.” Gendry responded, causing Arya to look up with a smile on her face. She hadn’t heard the man address her as her old nickname since seeing him again. Although she had to admit, he no longer held the same Flea Bottom accent he once had - now more of an emotionless grunt - it still felt nice to hear him address her that way, made her feel warm.

“So tell me some of these tales I hear so much about.” Arya said, crossing her legs as she sipped her wine. Gendry leaned back with a smile on his face.

“And what would you like to hear?” Gendry asked, with a light chuckle.

“Ever kill a vampire?”

“A few.”

“Well look at you.”

“Hm, very funny.”

“Well, what were they like?” Arya asked, taking another sip of her drink.

“There are different types. For example a Bruxa.” He responded, mimicking her action.

“And what is so special about a Bruxa?” Arya asked leaning forward, legs still crossed.

“Appears to be a beautiful lady. Entices men that way, draws them until they literally have their pants down. Transforms into its true form. Claws, fangs, wrinkled skin. Then kills them.” Gendry said.

“And you were not captured by its beauty?” Arya asked leaning back.

“Not my type.” Gendry huffed, causing Arya’s interest to pique further.

“And what is your type?”

“Brown hair, Northern mostly…the ones without claws and fangs are also nice usually.” He said with a shrug.

“Are you trying to be cheeky master Witcher. Wonder what Leonard would say.” Arya said, fake disapprovement in her voice.

“Not so long ago, Leonard was jumping out of the windows of damsels, while their fathers bark orders at their guards to kill him. Not one to judge I think.” Gendry shrugged.

“Hmmm.” Arya said swirling her cup, she had learnt plenty from those in the pleasure houses of Braavos, she knew what she was doing. “Well lucky for you, I have no father to order your death.” She said leaning back. Causing Gendry to look et her, a look of mischief on his cat eyes.

“No…but you do have a brother. The most famed fighter in the North from what I hear.” Gendry said, continuing their battle of words.

“Perhaps. Although I think anyone who says that, hasn’t seen the black wolf prance around a battlefield.” She began, a grin on her face. “Besides…I don’t see said brother, or anyone else for that matter.”

The two stared at one another in silence for some minutes, the tension clear. It was Arya who leant closer first, Gendry slowly mimicking her actions. Their lips soon collided, in a kiss that was both passionate and fierce. Without breaking away, Gendry reached for the straps of her jerkin, beginning to loosen them until Arya pulled away.

“As much as these mountains make for a pleasant view, I feel the comfort of your bed would be better.” She said with a smile, planting small kisses on Gendry’s neck as he let out light chuckles.

“You’ll hear no complaints from me.” He said, picking the smaller lady up and leading her to his bed.

**Barra**

She woke up with a gasp. Sweat dripping down her face and back, her breathing heavy. Fear overtook her, as she looked around, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark. She calmed once they did.

_I’m in Kaer Morhen, can’t reach me here._ She thought, calming herself. It was when the sound of thunder rang in her eardrums that she jumped with fright once more.

She was scared of storms, there was a storm the day the man killed her grandmother, and there was one the day he killed her friends. Storms were something she could not handle, despite the fact she was twelve now. 

She planted her small feet on the cold stone floor, standing to her full height. She reached for her small sword as she trotted out of her room. She knew the floors of the castle well enough to not step on any bricks or squeaky stair boards. As she climbed the small flight of stairs from her own room. She passed the great mural of Witcher George and found the door which led to the stairs to Gendry’s room. She crept up them lightly. Holding her blade close to her chest. A reminder of who she was now, and that she had no reason to be scared.

It was when she reached the double doors to her guardian’s room that she stopped. Usually she would just barge in, and Gendry would have no objection to it, but this time she heard voices. Causing the young girl to stop in her tracks.

“Think we woke anyone up?” She heard a voice, she now knew to be Arya’s say.

“Doubt it, this is the furthest room from the others, except Barrra, and she sleeps like a rock most nights.” She heard a hoarse voice she knew far too well.

“I hope this doesn’t…you know, change anything between us.” She heard Arya say, this caused her to peer through the keyhole. She saw Gendry lay in his bed, shirtless as he usually was, she then saw Arya stand next to the bed, placing her jerkin back on.

“Of course it doesn’t… you know me m’lady, always at your service.” She heard Gendry joke.

“Very funny Witcher.” She heard Arya respond, she then realised said person was walking towards the door. A sudden sweep of panic overcame the young girl, as she turned and tried her best to run down the stairs silently.

“Barra?” She heard Arya ask behind her, before she could even go down ten steps. Barra squealed in embarrassment, before turning slowly, head low in shame. “How long have you been there for?” Arya asked, she didn’t appear to be angry, more embarrassed.

“Only…only a minute I swear.” The girl stuttered causing Arya to soften. She held the door to the room wide open, pushing her head to the side to signal the girl to come in. The girl rushed in, going straight to Gendry.

“What’s wrong Bar?” Gendry asked pushing himself up on his elbow.

The girl looked down, “I dreamt of the man again Gendry. Can I…can I sleep here tonight?” The girl asked softly, a small tear rolling down her cheek from the memory of the dream.

“Of course.” Gendry said softly pulling the girl in for a hug before moving over. He mouthed a quick sorry to Arya who stood by the door who just shook her head with a smile, before closing it. Gendry used a puff of aard to extinguish the candles before laying down with Barra, whistling a tune to help her sleep.


	9. Once We Stand On The Moon

**Gendry**

“Where will you go wolf?” Leonard asked, walking towards the corner where Gendry packed his potions and blade oils.

“I’ll escort Arya back to Winterfell. Then I will most likely look for the next contract.” Gendry began, standing from the chest he emptied. “Want to make some money before those wraiths descend.”

“So you think those things are finally coming down.” Leonard asked.

“Met a man from the Nights Watch in a tavern before I left for Braavos, he said he saw them at Hardhome. They’re close Leonard, I only see another two months at most of peace.” Gendry said picking up his blades and moving them to the pile of his items he had left by the door to the keep.

“And what of Barra?” Leonard asked following him.

“I’m taking her with me, the way I see it she will be safer with me.” Gendry said, turning to look at his master.

“You believe she will be safe on the path?” Leonard asked in disbelief, the elder knew that ultimately Gendry decided where the girl would go, but he enjoyed her company in the keep.

“No, while I take contracts, she will be in Winterfell. I asked Arya to take care of her while I’m not there. To teach her history of the lands, how to read and write like a noble. I want her to have an education in everything she can, not just how to hold a sword.” Gendry explained. As much as it pained Leonard to depart with the girl, he understood, and agreed.

“Makes sense, she is royalty after all.” Leonard chuckled. “I’ll miss the girl, won’t be the same without her. I wished to gift her a blade, but I believe I’m too old to retrieve it.” Leonard said, causing Gendry to look at him in suspicion.

“What? It lost somewhere on the roof of the castle?” Gendry asked.

“Not quite, met a hermit a while back. Said he knew where a Valyrian silver blade was.” Leonard explained causing Gendry to look up in shock.

“Those are rare, only a handful left. He tell you which one?”

“He knew of two, one known as Aerondight, he claimed it to be a thousand years old at least. I found that one with relative ease, was being guarded by the wraith of its previous owner. A hard fight sure, but nothing I could not handle. The second is something much much different.” Leonard said.

“Why don’t you want the second for yourself, or to add to the collection of the blades here? Those swords are dangerous in the wrong hands.” Gendry asked, cleaning the oil of his hands, then walking outside the keep with Leonard, both taking a seat in the stairs leading up to the keep.

“It belongs to the girl, is her birthright.” Leonard said, causing Gendry to look at him in confusion. “Must I spell it out for you? Darksister. The blade lost north of the wall.”

“Yeah, I know the tale, what makes you think it’s true?” Gendry asked looking at his master.

“What reason did the man have to lie? He spoke true about Aerodknight, don’t see why he would lie about the second blade.” Leonard shrugged.

“Suppose that’s true. Where is the first sword anyway?”

“Put it on your horse.” Leonard said, causing Gendry to look at him in shock.

“Why would you do that? Blade like that is priceless.” Gendry said in pure disbelief.

“My boy, someone my age has no need for change, besides you are most likely far better with the sword than I am now a days.” Leonard said placing a hand on his students shoulder.

“Well, age is catching up with you.” Gendry said with a smirk causing Leonard to chuckle softly. “But thank you Leonard, truly.” Gendry nodded with a smile. Causing Leonard to sigh, taking a quick glance at the keep behind him.

“Despite the way it seems, I care for all of you deeply, even the golden Lannister.” Leonard responded with a smile, causing Gendry to remember something.

“He tell you what he is doing?” Gendry asked looking up.

“Yes, and I don’t like it. I’ve never met someone with that sort of power, but I have no doubt that when I do, that person will be nothing but trouble.” Leonard said with a sigh, standing and walking over to the small pool of water that lay in the middle of the two staircases.

  
“That reminds me.” Gendry began, reaching into his pocket for a small piece of salted venison, taking a quick bite. “Met a man in a tavern before I left to Braavos. In fact, he was the reason I left. Introduced himself as Gaunter O’dimm, or master mirror. He knew where she was, had this whole eerie vibe to him. Knew who I was too, and who my father was.” Gendry said, one hand on his knee as he leaned forward.

“Strange, not many know of your heritage.” Leonard muttered.

“Gets stranger, men attacked me in the inn we met, I dealt with them. He then looked at me, said that I’d do just fine.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leonard asked, crossing his arm.

“There’s more, saw him one more time, in Braavos. Had tried finding this kingpin, to get information on Arya. I was knocked out by a dart. Issue is, he knew that dart was coming, and knew exactly who I was looking for.” Gendry said, concern in his eyes.

“Anything else?”

“Believe it or not, yes. Ever since I first met him, can’t help but feel I see him in random places. At every crossroad I feel as if I’m being watched, when I look I see a flash of yellow and blue clothing, which is what he wore. Not only in crossroads. I see him one second in taverns sitting there, watching me. I blink and he’s gone. I thought I had saw him on my balcony last night when Barra was talking to me.”

“Strange. What do you wish me to do?” Leonard asked.

“See what you can find about him, there has to be something in these books. He claims to have dealt with many in our land, and many in others.” Gendry said, muttering the last part.

“I shall do as you wish wolf, but I think it would be smarter for you to seek out another. Someone far older than this world, he would be a better bet I think.” Leonard said looking at Gendry. It took Gendry only seconds to realise who he spoke of.

“Regis. Haven’t seen him in months, any idea where he could be?” Gendry asked looking up.

“Well, tails in the North say a vampire now possesses Mount Calin. Don’t know any other higher vampires in our land. Besides, he always did like space.” Leonard said. Gendry simply just nodded.

“Understood.” Gendry said “The dead are coming, you do know this?” Gendry asked looking at his mentor.

“Known for some time now, it was predicted. When the time comes, when the snow begins to fall like it hasn’t before, I shall meet you at Winterfell. As will the others.” Leonard said with a nod. “Gendry, need I remind you the prophecy which was told the day you were brought here?”

Gendry simply sighed softly, looking to his feet, “Perhaps she was wrong.”

“We put you through further mutations because of it. If anyone is able to slay their king, it is you.” Leonard said looking at his student with a thoughtful look. Gendry simply looked up and nodded before turning and leaving.

“I shall see you in Winterfell.” He yelled behind him. Walking into the courtyard he saw Arya and Barra saddling their horses. Barra had her sword slung over her back, her armour on. Arya had needle strapped to her waste, and the silver sword Leonard had lent her in her hands. She walked over to the elder Witcher who walked behind Gendry and extended her hands to him.

“Keep it my child, it would simply collect dust here.” Leonard smiled, causing Arya to nod in gratefulness.

“How come she gets a Witcher’s sword but not me? Arthur said I was one of you.” Barra said, a tone of annoyance present.

“You are one of us little one.” Arthur said walking down the steps to the level the rest were on. Cadwyn behind him.

“Sadly they don’t make them in your size Princess.” Cadwyn joked, sitting on what was left of the stone railing.

“Actually.” Gendry said walking to the girl, kneeling down to her height. “Thought you should have this.” He said unbuckling the straps to his silver blade and handing it to her. Despite the fact it was far too big for her now, he knew she would grow into it soon. The weapon was a beauty for sure. Forged in Volantis by an elf Gendry once knew. Its handle was made of black silver chainmail, with a steel ring in the middle of it to hold the two pieces together. It’s hilt, a v shape like all silver blades, but with a small oval guard on one side to protect the hands. It’s pommel wore the head of a wolf and a bull intertwined, a symbol of Gendry’s two nicknames. The blade itself was forty and half inches - like all silver blades - the silver shined in the sun and the moon, and had runes decorating it on both sides. On one it read _Garav_ , meaning wolf in elder. And on the other, _Mundo_ , meaning Bull.

Barra looked down at the blade, sheathed in its red scabbard, and then looked back up at Gendry, a small smile appeared on her lips before she threw her arms around his neck, with a small burst of giggles. “I can’t wait to use it!” She said in an excited tone, the look of pure happiness present on her face. The look caused even Cadwyn, who many had accused of having a heart of stone to wear a small smile.

“You know what this means don’t you my child.” Leonard began walking to the young girl, “You’re one of us now, always.” Leonard nodded, kneeling down and embracing the girl quickly, “Remember all I taught you yes?”

“Yes Uncle Leonard.”

“Don’t run Gendry’s ear to let you explore, it’s dangerous out there.”

“Yes Uncle Leonard.”

“What’s the difference between a ghoul and alghoul?

“The sickly visage on an alghoul, and its markings.” Barra groaned.

“Good girl.” Leonard smiled standing back up.

“I’ll miss you Uncle Leonard, you too Uncle Arthur.” Barra said, her eyes turning from Leonard to Arthur, causing the blonde man to nod his head slightly with a smile. “Maybe even you too Uncle Cadwyn.” Barra said with a smile, she had never called the younger Witcher that, but she felt as if she had more confidence than ever no doubt.

“You know what Princess.” Cadwyn said standing and taking long strides to the young girl, looking down on her. His face the same as usual, before a small smile appeared on his lips. “I’m glad to be your uncle.” He said with a nod, causing the girl to let out a grin, “Next time we see one another, I’ll teach you how to cheat at cards.” He said with a smile, ruffling the girls hair.

“Best leave now, before it gets the roads get too busy, White Harbour is still asleep at this time.” Leonard said with a wave as the three mounted their horses and rode away.

**Jaime**

“Ah, the Witcher who is a knight.” Jaime heard someone say as he walked towards the old abandoned manor house. He had changed his gear to that of the Wolf School, and once more wore a silver sword on his back.

He had searched for this man far and wide, heard tales of him from nobles and peasants alike. All advising him to stay well away, yet Jaime never listened. And when he heard the tale of a ealdorman who once met an unfortunate end in his lavish manor, Jaime knew where he had to look. He had heard the story as a boy, and thought it to be his best bet.

As Jaime quickly turned his head to where the sound came from, he saw the man he sought sit on the roof of the building. The pair studied one another closely, the man wore a sly grin, one that sent shivers up Jaime’s spine.

“Are you Gaunter o’Dimm?” Jaime asked, causing the man to smile further.

“In the flesh.” He said, his grin only growing, “And you, are Jaime Lannister.”

“Know my name?”

“Well of course, who is it you think told King Aerys to name you a part of the Kingsguard.” The man said with a smile as he jumped down. “A story for another time however. What do you seek?” The man said joining his hands.

“I wish to make a pact. I heard that is what you do.” Jaime said turning his body to face the man, this caused o’Dimm to give a small nod, his smile bigger than ever.

“Wonderfull. What is it you wish?”

“I want my hand back, and I wish for Cersei, my sister, to have no man lay a hand on her but me.” Jaime said quickly.

“You’ve clearly put thought in your wishes, trivial though they are. Who am I to deny. That’s your side done, now for mine. In return, I ask for two things. One the life of a loved one, and second, your soul.” Gaunter said with a smile. Walking over to a wooden table which had a contract on it. The words they had both spoke in it.

_Strange, perhaps he knew I was coming._ Jaime thought. “Why would I give you my soul? No point in the wishes then is there?” Jaime scoffed.

“Let me finish ser, your soul shall be mine, once only six six kingdoms remain, once the great ice wall is no more and finally once you and I stand on the moon together.” Gaunter finished, his sly grin returning. Jaime let out a scoff then a light chuckle.

“I register two of those things impossible.” He scoffed, “Where do I sign?” He asked moving to the table.

“At the bottom.”

Jaime picked up his quill, dipping it into the ink pot, it was when he put pen to paper, he realised, he had signed it not in ink, but in blood.

“Wonderfull.” Gaunter said as he picked up the contract, blowing over it. “Your soul now belongs to me Ser Lannister.” The man said with a bow, before turning and leaving.

“What?” Jaime asked after realising what the man had said, Gaunter continued walking.

He then said, without looking back, “Not to worry, the three of us shall one day meet, and share a drink, remembering this time, in happiness and pain.”

“Wait, three of us, who’s the third?” Jaime shouted after him, yet it was too late, he was there one second, and when Jaime blinked the man had disappeared. It appeared that Jaime had involved himself in a blood pact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I decided to add Regis into the story. Simply because I was playing blood and wine today and remembered how fantastic a character he is, and how his skills and knowledge could make the fight with the dead interesting. Hope no one minds him being there too much :)
> 
> P.S: We are almost at eight hundred hits! Thanks so much to all that continue to read, I hope this story brings you some happiness in these god awful times :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	10. Winterfell

**Gendry**

The three of them were spread out around their small campfire, Barra had fallen asleep a solid hour ago. The group had made it to White Harbour a few hours before, and had begun to make steady progress to Winterfell. The winter snow was yet to fall, meaning their trail consisted mostly of dry mud. Gendry had caught a rabbit with a throwing knife, another opportunity to show off his Witcher senses to Arya. As the two adults sat opposite one another next to the campfire, both with a piece of meet on a stick to chew on, they enjoyed each other company silently. Barra had been doing most of the talking during the journey, and now was sleeping to Gendry’s right, the light from the fire casting an orange glow on her face.

“So where will you go? Once we reach Winterfell that is.” Arya asked, finally breaking the silence between the two. Gendry looked up, a mouthful of meet. He placed the stick down on a blanket next to him and pushed himself up to rest his back on a log.

“Got to see an old friend of mine, named Regis. He’s out by Moat Calin apparently.” Gendry said.

“That’s not too far a ride from Winterfell. Perhaps a day or two. Will you stay in the castle for a bit? To rest that is.” Arya asked.

“Might do, probably need to repair my armour and blades. There a blacksmith there?”

“Do you not work a forge anymore?” Arya asked, a look of surprise on her face. When she had known him, he had enjoyed his time in the forge above all else. It would be a shock to her to learnt that he no longer pursued it, as a hobby at least.

“Sometimes, not really though. Takes a lot of time, and I just don’t have that anymore.” Gendry shrugged, removing the rest of his meat from the stick and wrapping it in some cloth before placing it next to Barra, when Arya looked at him confused, he said softly, “She gets hungry sometimes at night, leaving this here will save me the pain of being woken up.”

“I’m going to get some rest, have a long ride ahead of us.” Arya said with a nod before standing and walking to a far edge of the camp.

“Are we going Gendry?” Barra asked, rubbing her eyes as she stood from her cot.

“Yeah sure. Wake Arya up.” Gendry said, standing up himself. Rolling up both his and Barra’s cot and stowing them on their horses.

**Jaime**

As he rode into the city, he couldn’t help but realise the smell had worsened, and the overcrowding had become a serious problem. He had to urge people out the way in order to move his horse through the lower town. The destruction of the sept was no doubt the reason for it. They said the explosion was radiated around for half a mile, homes destroyed and people killed. Jaime had killed for his family yes, but this was something more. Cold blooded. Regardless of the fact, he was a Lannister, his job was to protect the family name. That was perhaps the only lesson his father had taught him which actually stuck.

The guards at the gate of the Red Keep had allowed him in without convincing. He had worn gloves, meaning they could not search for the golden hand. And regardless of the fact he had not returned in the city in some time. The face of Jaime Lannister was something not easily forgotten. As he walked the steps of the keep, moving through the hallways, nodding at those who greeted him as he passed he reached the Queen’s solar. Outside stood Clegane, the ever loyal dog.

“Clegane.” Jaime said with a slight nod. The knight simply glared at him, which to Jaime seemed the best he would get out of the knight for some time. The knight simply turned, knocking his inhumanely large fist on the queen’s door. When a soft voice spoke the word “Enter.” It caused Jaime to completely forget all doubts he had for her ability to rule. The sight of the destroyed sept left his mind, all he could think about and all he wanted to think about was her. The knight escorted him in, Cersei glanced at the knight before glaring at her brother, studying him, her eyes scanning him for head to toe. She averted her gaze suddenly, moving around the desk to sit on her chair.

“Leave us.” She said to the knight, pulling her chair forward. Her golden crown, smaller than that of Robert’s of course, yet beautiful in its own way. In the completely gaudy way she was known for.

“You wear your sword on your left hip now. Grow back your right hand?” Cersei asked, a mocking smile on her lips as she swirled her wine.

“I did actually.” Jaime smiled, moving to the table to the side of the room, where the pitcher of wine rested. Cersei watched with curiosity, as Jaime picked up a glass with his left hand, and poured the liquid of the pitcher with his right. Jaime then turned and walked towards the desk, taking a seat in one of the chair that were opposite Cersei’s.

“This some sort of jest?” Cersei asked, taking a sip of her wine. Jaime let out a soft chuckle, removing his gloves. Cersei had to subdue her look of shock, as she saw her brother’s right hand, a hand of flesh not gold.

“It look that way to you? Your grace.” Jaime said, a mocking tone of his own in the words. Cersei let out a small chuckle, one of shock perhaps, or maybe nervousness.

“How’d you do it?” She asked quickly, taking another sip of her wine. A move Jaime had learned to be a sign of fear with the queen.

“That matters not.” Jaime said with a shrug.

“What are you here for then?” Cersei asked, her teeth gritted.

“Can a man not return to his home? See the mother of his future child?” Jaime asked.

Cersei let out a quick scoff, “I’m not your tavern wench, I shall not sit here for months while you wish to play a mutant, and then accept you with open arms when you return. I’m queen.” Cersei said, a look of disgust in her eyes.

“Yes, and how is it you came to be queen? Must say I was shocked to hear that all other claimants to the throne happened to die at the exact same time.” Jaime said, the disgust equally present in his voice.

“A pure coincidence.” Cersei bit back.

“And Tommen?” Jaime asked. Cersei stood abruptly, moving towards the pitcher of wine, pouring it into her glass, to the brim.

“What about him?” She asked, taking a long sip before returning to her seat.

“He killed himself Cersei. Our youngest boy, threw himself from his own window.” Jaime asked, leaning forward in the chair.

“I know, obviously I know. I was here dealing with all our problems, while you gallivanted in the Riverlands, with half our army.” Cersei bit back, standing once more, turning to face the large window behind her.

“All you’ve done, is create more problems Cersei. Stannis to the North, with the support of the Starks. Aegon in the south with the Dornish, Daenerys to the east in Dragonstone. We are surrounded, who do we have to turn to?” Jaime said, standing up and moving towards her.

“The West.” Cersei said softly, causing Jaime to let out a scoff.

“The Lords of the Westerlands want nothing to do with you believe me.”

“Then you go, it was what Father had wanted his entire life. Go and rule from the Rock Jaime.” Cersei said, her eyes still fixed on the view of the city from her window.

“My job is elsewhere.” Jaime said sternly.

“And where is that?” Cersei asked turning to stare at him.

“The dead are coming Cersei. We need to prepare and-“ Jaime began before Cersei interrupted him.

“The dead, are nothing but a tale told to children. Besides, even if it is true, there is an ice wall and thousands of miles separating us from them. We have naught to worry about Jaime.” She said with a scoff.

“Cersei, I was made to fight them.” Jaime said with a light groan.

“Nonsense, you’ve not practiced that ridiculous trade at any point in your life. Why would you start now? Besides your place is here, with me.” Cersei said with a smile, raising her glass and taking a sip.

“So what would you have me do?” Jaime said looking at her.

“Highgarden, you will take Highgarden.” Cersei said with a smile.

**Gendry**

As the three approached the keep, Arya wore a smile on her face that he had never seen. A true grin, as if she had no worry in the world. He rode at the back, with Barra and Arya riding side by side. Barra asking questions on the castle, and the rules of her stay there. Gendry remained silent, his gaze forward. Like every town he went to, Wintertown was full of those calling him mutant and freak. Spitting as he rode by. He was glad to see Arya distracting Barra as they spoke, the poor girl didn’t need to see the disgust directed towards his kind.

When they reached the keep, Arya dismounted and walked to the two guards outside it.

“Who are you?” One spat, arm on his blade.

“Arya Stark.” Arya said while looking up at the battlements, a reminder of her childhood, a far simpler time.

“Arya Stark is dead, has been for years. Fuck off to whatever gutter you came from.” The other said, moving forward.

“Bring your Lord down here, he’ll recognise me, I assure you.” Arya said, a hint of confidence in her voice.

“Our Lord has fucked off to the South, why don’t you go find him there, leave us the fuck alone.” The other spoke. Arya’s fists clenched behind her back, but before she could further spin the yard with the men, Gendry walked infront of her, his hand making a gesture.

“You’ve forgotten who we are, we’re the kings emissary. Let us in.” He said, putting his hand down after.

“A-aye, apologies m’lord, m’ladies. Come on through.” The guard said before moving to the side. Gendry gave a curt nod before grabbing the reins of his and Arya’s horses, leading them into the castle’s courtyard, Barra riding behind them.

Arya stood in the middle of the courtyard, looking around her. To the old forge which was in disarray, the old training ground and balcony where her father would watch her and her brothers fight.The entrance to the keep, its two stone wolfs guarding it. For years she had been trying to return to her home, and finally she was there. She looked behind at Gendry, who had helped Barra off her horse, and then helped her strap her sword to the back. When he turned to look at her, she gave him a warm smile, a sign of gratitude and thanks. For without him, she would of never returned.

Gendry then looked up to the castle, and saw the eyes of a man on him and Barra. A slender figure, receding hairline, clean shaven. Noble no doubt, yet his eyes never tore from Gendry, could be another person angered at his presence, but his face showed no signs of anger, just curiosity.

“Follow me.” Arya said pulling Barra’s arm, Gendry following after. They walked through the doors of the castle, Arya leading them through a string of corridors and stairs. Despite the fact she hadn’t been to the castle in nearly seven years, she knew her way around better than anyone. Once they reached two large set of doors, she stopped, her hands on the doors. She turned to face her two companions.

“Let me do the talking, Barra stand by me. Gendry, just do what you always do.” She said, smiling at Barra as she walked to stand next to her.

“Wait, what do you mean what I always do? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just brood and grunt.” Arya smiled softly before pushing open the two great doors. Causing all the talking to stop as the three walked through the hallway. The many people moving to the side as the three walked closer to the front of the hall. Once they had reached it, a redhead woman engulfed Arya in her arms, letting out a soft chuckle.

“Arya, you’re home.” She said, muffled into Arya’s shoulders. Gendry guessed then that this was her sister, looked roughly how Arya had described her when they were kids. He then saw a man in a wheelchair, couldn’t of been more than a year or two older than Arya. The two sisters pulled away from one another. A smile on Sansa’s face. “Come, sit with Bran and I at the high table, we had just started.

“Wait Sansa.” Arya said softly, gripping her sister’s arm gently. “I have some friends I want to introduce.” Arya said with a smile. Sansa simply nodded slowly, before stepping back and looking at the two guests.

“This is Barra.” Arya said, smiling at the young girl, who stepped forward nervously, looking back at Gendry quickly who gave her a small nod. “She’s my daughter, in all but blood.” Arya said with a smile, causing Barra to glance up at her in confusion, and Gendry’s eyebrows to raise.

“Oh.” Sansa said with a smile, “Well nice to meet you Barra, where about are you from?” Sansa asked with a smile, leaning down to her level.

“Kaer Morhen.” Barra said with an innocent smile. This caused the crowd to mutter, and Gendry to sigh softly.

Sansa stood and looked at Arya confused. “I thought they didn’t accept girls in that place.” Sansa said softly.

“That brings me to my next guest.” Arya said, turning to face Gendry, who now pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning on, and walked to stand next to Arya.

“And who are you?” Sansa asked with a small smile, her hands together in front of her.

Before Gendry could speak, the boy in the wheelchair spoke, “He is Dublaidd. A Vatt’ghern, or Witcher.” Causing Gendry to look at the boy in shock, only elves and those of the Shadowlands called him by that name.

“Your name is Dublaidd?” Sansa asked, struggling to pronounce the elvish word.

“To some, to most it’s simply Gendry.” He said with a nod and small smile.

“A pleasure Gendry.” Sansa said with a smile. “Do you happen to be the same Gendry spoken of in mistress Willow’s great tales?”

“In some of them.” Gendry nodded.

“And the same one who butchered the residents of Rainwood?” Gendry heard a man, his voice sly ask. The man in question emerged from behind the great table. His hair black with streaks of grey. A small silver bird on the collar of his tunic.

“Have we met?” Gendry asked turning to him, formalities forgotten.

“No I believe not.” The man said, his voice as sly as Gendry thought imaginable.

“Well then, you’ll excuse me for not caring all too much for your opinion on that matter.” Gendry grunted. The man just gave a small smirk.

“Enough please Lord Baelish. A Witcher they say?” The elder Stark said walking towards him.

“Need me to kill a monster?” Gendry asked, turning his head to the lady.

“In the outer reaches of the Godswood lies an apparent beast. Some of the common folk have been found dead, men mostly. All middle aged. Could this be something you would take care of for us?” Sansa asked, walking to stand opposite him.

“Depends on if someone will pay me.” Gendry grunted with a shrug, causing murmurs to be heard from the crowd.

“See me after the meeting.” Sansa said before walking back up to the high chair she sat at before. Gendry simply nodded before grabbing Barra by the shoulders and leading her to the back of the hall, where the two sat on some old chairs.

“How come you told everyone she was your daughter?” Gendry asked Arya as she cam to sit opposite him.

“That way she’ll be left alone. Winterfell is my home, yet any place for a young girl alone can be hard. Especially for one as mischievous as this one.” She said with a small smile, causing Gendry to let out a small chuckle.

“Guess you’re right.” Gendry muttered.

“Are you going to do the contract?” Arya asked softly, careful to make sure none of the lords around her heard their conversation.

“Depends.” Gendry shrugged.

“On what?”

“If the pay is decent, if it is worth it.”

“You don’t like speaking do you?” Arya asked with a smile.

“Believe it or not, I say more around you than I do in weeks.” Gendry said with a smile.

  
When the Lords had cleared from the hall, and the room was empty, with the exception of the three Starks, Gendry and Barra. The Witcher stood and walked back to the middle of the hall.

“Ah master Witcher.” Sansa said with a smile, “Allow me to tell you what I can offer you to hunt this beast. Two hundred stags, a room in the castle for however long you wish to stay and a seat at my table during that stay. Does this sound suitable to you?”

“Very, my thanks my lady.” Gendry said with a small bow.

“Is there any information on the beast you require to know?”

“If there is a victim’s body, it could help me conclude what monster it is, give me an easier time in killing it.” Gendry explained. Sansa simply gave a small nod.

“So be it, follow me master Witcher.” She said standing and walking towards the back entrance to the hall. Gendry followed her, her personal guard, a true beast of a woman walking next to him. Sansa led him down a spiralling set of cold stairs into the darkness of a sort of morgue. Bodies of several dead soldiers and some citizens lay on beds all over the room. She led him to a body of a common person, her guard holding her torch over it. Probably doesn’t know that Gendry doesn’t actually need it to see.

Gendry leaned over, examning the fang marks on the neck, they were small. At least smaller than what a Katakan or Felders would leave. Looking at the mans torso he saw claw marks, finer than the larger beasts, and much less precise than what a higher vampire would leave. It was when he glanced back up at the victim’s face he saw a mark of a kiss. It was then Gendry knew what beast had caused this death.

“Seems your dealing with a Bruxa.” He said standing back up.

“What is that?” The lady asked.

“It’s a lesser vampire, a female one at that. That explains why all the victims were men. Bruxas like to toy with their victims. They appear as a beautiful woman at first, lure the victim to a secluded area, in this case your woods, then they change to their true form, suck its blood and then kill it.” Gendry explained briefly, causing Sansa to nod in understanding.

“Can you kill it?”

“Yes, but not easily. Will have to brew some potions, oil my blade. Give me a couple of days, it’ll be gone.” Gendry said with a nod.

“Very well, do not disappoint me Witcher.” Sansa said before turning and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dublaidd is welsh for black wolf, in the books the elvish language is just welsh. Gwynblaidd (Geralt's name to the elves), simply means white wolf. 
> 
> Apologies if you think the chapters so far to be boring, if you couldn't tell the next chapter is when the action beings so stick around for that :)
> 
> Also than you for over 900 readers!!, crazy how many people continue to read my updates and it means a lot :)


	11. Bruxa Bait

**Barra**

The young girl walked through the castle and out into the courtyard. They had arrived the day before, and she had been gifted a room, far more comfortable than what she was used to, in the castle. A plump feather bed and all, Barra enjoyed it, yet she couldn’t help but slightly miss her room in Kaer Morhen. None the less she headed to the training grounds, as that was where Arya said she could find her. Its size was much smaller than that of Kaer Morhen’s. And it didn’t have the pendulums or different selection of blades that the Witcher keep had, but Barra shrugged, suppose she will have to make work of what she had in front of her. As she approached the fence to the sparring ring, she hopped onto the second log of the picket fence. And saw the blonde lady who followed the Lady of the castle around, fighting a man much smaller and less skilled than her. As Barra watched the lady kick the young man, she couldn’t help but let out small chuckles. When they had finished, Barra mustered up the courage to speak.

“Mind if I spar one of you?” She asked, a slight squeak in her voice. The pair just looked at her confused, before the lady spoke.

“I’m not quite sure that would be the best idea young one. I’m quite the size compared to you.” The lady wore a smile as she spoke, but Barra just looked at her confused.

“Why’s that a problem? I spar with Gendry all the time, and Uncle Jaime. Gendry is a bit taller than you, and definitely faster.” Barra began, brining the attention of a few bystanders, and causing Pod to let out a few chuckles, leading to Brienne staring daggers at him, the girl however continued, “Uncle Jaime is very quick, and he strikes pretty. But since he only has one hand, he’s not as talented as he used to be. He usually complains about it, especially when drunk.” This caused Brienne to look up in shock.

“You don’t mean Jaime Lannister do you?” Brienne asked walking towards the girl.

Barra simply nodded, “Yeah, Uncle Jaime was the first to train me how to properly pirouette while striking, and he gave me my sword as a gift.”

“Where was this?” Brienne asked further.

“Kaer Morhen.”

Brienne let out a small chuckle, before muttering to herself, “So he did go in the end.”

“What?” The girl asked leaning forward over the fence.

“Nothing.”

“So can I spar you?” Barra asked further.

“How about you spar Pod to start with.” Brienne said, moving to open the small gate for her, but instead the girl just jumped over the fence, landing perfectly on two feet. Drawing her blade from her back.

“Are you sure it best to use live steel?” Pod asked, a hint of nerves in his tone.

“What else would we use? Uncle Leonard used to say that in real life, bandits won’t be armed with wood. He said we should only spar with steel.” Barra shrugged, twirling her blade in her hand.

“How long were you trained by the witchers?” Brienne asked, her arms across her chest as she leaned her back on the fence.

“Four years.”

“Huh, I’ve always wanted to see a Witcher fight, very well, start when you’re both ready.” Brienne nodded.

Pod held his blade in one hand, he circled the girl, who held the blade in front of her, her legs spread apart, and most of her weight on her back leg. Brienne noted this, that meant she had enough power to either pounce on Pod if needed, or pirouette and dodge.

It was then that Barra struck first, slashing upwards with her blade quickly, before pirouetting to the right, facing the side of Pod, she then lunged, causing Pod to push himself back and lose balance. Brienne noted that also, not only had Pod managed to block the first blow, the pure luck of him dodging the second rendered him completely off balance. It was then however that Pod stopped treating it as if he were fighting a small girl. Despite her lack in size, due to her age, Brienne could clearly tell that Barra contained a much higher skill than Pod.

Their spar had attracted quite a crowd, even Gendry was pulled from the forge, where the smith repaired his steel blade and armour, to watch the fight. He leaned over the picket fence, standing next to Brienne.

“Did you teach her to fight like this?” Brienne asked, turning her head to look at him.

“For the most part. There were some others.” Gendry said hoarsely.

“She claims to know Jaime Lannister?”

“Yeah he had returned to Kaer Morhen when I first brought her there.” Jaime shrugged.

“How is he?” Brienne asked, causing Jaime to look at her in confusion.

“Fine I suppose.”

“He ever say where he was going?”

“Last I saw him he claimed to be meeting a someone in the Westerlands. No doubt after that, he returned to his sister.” Gendry shrugged, his gaze returning to Barra and Pod.

Pod had overcommitted in a strike to Barra’s mid section. The girl pushed off her right leg, doing ahalf spin to face the man’s side, using her blade to strike his breastplate in the back, causing him to groan and fall. Barra sheathed her blade, before extending his hand to help the man up. A few had started to laugh at the site of the older and no doubt stronger man being placed on his arse by a girl half his size.

Barra walked up to Gendry, a smile on her face. “Did you see that?” She asked, a look of pure gleam.

“I did.” Gendry nodded.

“And? Had flair didn’t I?”

“You did, but your dodge comes to late, could of been struck down were you facing a quicker opponent. And you hold your left hand too far up, hold it closer to the pommel, that way if you wish to change the direction of your strikes it will be stronger.” Gendry said, his arms crossed.

“Fine. I’ll go practice that now.” Barra said.

“No. Arya wants to see you in the library. And no complaints.” Gendry said sternly. Causing Barra to jump over the fence and head towards the castle’s library.

“I would enjoy sparring with you master Gendry.” Brienne said, turning her body to his direction.

“I’m no master, simply Gendry. Maybe some other time my lady, I have a contract to fulfil.” Gendry said.

“Find me when you’re free, I’m usually in this courtyard.” Brienne said with a smile.

“So long.” Gendry said before turning and walking away.

**Gendry**

Gendry led his horse through the lower town, it was a quaint town, muddy and with the buildings old. More his style than the luxury of the southern cities and towns. He tethered his horse outside the tavern before making his way into the establishment. The inn keep looked at him, a look of weary clear on his face.

“Can I help you sir?” The man said putting the mug he cleaned down.

“I’m looking for someone who had a relationship with the men who were killed by the beast.” Gendry said, tossing a going to the man, who handed him a mug in return.

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea sir.” The man muttered softly.

“Don’t be scared. I’ve been hired by Lady Sansa, simply want to kill the beast, want some information.” Gendry said, taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh well in that case, the last to die, Rodrick. he was with those boys over there.” He said pointing behind Gendry. Gendry nodded in return before walking towards the table.

“Greetings.” He said standing at the edge of it.

“What you want?” One asked. 

“Need to know some information on your friend Rodrick, how he left here the night he died.” Gendry explained.

“Why should we tell you anything?”

“Lady Sansa hired me to kill this thing, if you want more to die then by all means ignore me. Because I promise you, no one here will be able to kill the beast.”

“Fine, have it your way. Last we saw Rodrick, he was leaving here with some wench in a hood.” One explained.

“What was her hair colour?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to know? Told you she was wearing a hood.”

“Fine then, anything else I should know?” Gendry asked, the group just shook their head.

Gendry walked out of the tavern. If he were lucky, he might be able to find prints, or a scent. Though unlikely. It was then Gendry felt eyes on him, he turned behind him to see a woman dressed in a red hood walk away from him. Seeing as that was the only real lead Gendry had, Gendry went to follow. Keeping his distance for some time as the woman led him out of the town and into the woods. When Gendry came across an abandoned shack where the woman entered. He stopped, taking out the oil he had prepared earlier and coating his blade in it. The moon shun against the rotten wood of the abandoned barn.

He walked slowly towards the barn, the woman standing outside. “Should of stayed in the town.” The woman said, turning to face him, removing her hood. Her beauty was no understatement. Red hair flowing down her back, light blue eyes. Most likely the most beautiful woman anyone in that town had ever seen.

“They payed me for you.” Gendry said, circling her slowly, blade in hand.

“Odd, usually no amount of coin would convince a Witcher to take this contract.” She said removing her robes, leaving her stark naked.

“Times have changed.” Gendry replied, before the woman disappeared into fog and moved to the buildings. Gendry took the bottle of black blood out his satchel, gulping its entire contents at once. He unclipped the bomb of moon dust from his belt, he needed that to ensure he could see the woman.

He pushed the door of the building open, entering slowly, waiting for the beast to make a sound. When she did Gendry quickly threw the bomb, exploding on contact, its shards showing her body when she changed into fog. She lunged at him, her claws striking his swords as he tried to block and parry. He attempted several strikes at the Bruxa yet her speed made it easy for her to dodge the strikes, he nicked her on the side of her torso once, causing her to shriek in pain or anger, probably both. She lunged at him once more, her arms moving at a speed Gendry struggled to match, and when his chest remained open due to a parry, the Bruxa struck him, ripping through some of his armour which was not protected by plate. Groaning in pain, Gendry stumbled back, allowing the Bruxa to send shock waves from her scream, pushing him to the floor, and sending his sword flying. Groaning in pain as he stood, the Bruxa jumped on his back, unleashing her fangs and biting his neck, sucking the squirting blood causing Gendry to groan in pain as he tried to push the woman off of him. The Bruxa jumped off of him as Gendry stumbled back, leaning on a wooden post for support. Her smile soon faded when she realised what he had done.

The black blood had made his blood poison, and as her skin began to shrivel and her veins show, she lunged at the unprotected Witcher in order to at least finish the job, Gendry shot aard sending her flying away from him. As the woman began to crawl as quickly as possible out of the barn, Gendry used his small crossbow to plant three bolts in her back, grabbing his silver sword and walking outside to deal the killing blow.

He lifted Aerondight above his head and sent it into her chest, the beast screamed and cried as the life left her eyes. Gendry removed his blade and falling to the ground next to her, he looked at the Bruxa as she changed back into the beautiful woman she was before her death. Her life fading. He closed his eyes and passed out.

“Gendry.” He heard as he felt himself being shaken violently, he lunged up grabbing the arm of the person above him. “Relax my friend.” The person said. It was clear from his voice that it was a man. Gendry adjusted his eyes to the sunlight and was surprised to see an old friend.

“Regis?” Gendry asked in shock, pulling in the elder vampire for a quick hug before slowly standing to his feet. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to Winter town for some herbs and food, heard some men speak about a Witcher being commissioned to kill a beast at the order of a lady. My mind immediately came to the conclusion it was you.” The older man smiled, his eyes then turning to the dead woman who lay next to them.

“A bruxa.” Gendry explained.

“Ah, quite a reckless contract no?” Regis said, moving to the side of the lifeless body and bending down. He removed a vial from his belt, using his sharp nails to pierce a hole in the woman’s neck and catch her blood in a vial.

  
“It was, would of killed me if not for my potions. Speaking of actually, need to put swallow on this wound.” Gendry said, going for the satchel bags of his horse.

“No need, gave you my own little concoction, much healthier than those witcher potions, the tastemaybe a bit worst.” Regis said with a nod as he stood.

“For some reason I doubt that. I was about to go and find you.” Gendry said, removing his swords from his back and placing them on his horse. “Needed some of your knowledge.”

“And I’ll be glad to aid you my friend. Not here though, shall we return to whatever inn you are staying at currently?” Regis asked going to his own mare, mounting it, and then placing the vial of Bruxa blood in his own saddlebag.

“I’m staying in the castle actually.” Gendry nodded, spurring his horse on.

“And they say someone my age can’t be surprised. How on earth did you get in there, unless of course you found the missing Stark girl.” Regis said, trotting to ride next to Gendry.

“I did actually, she was in Braavos.”

“I seem to remember telling you to try the Free Cities. We could of avoided a whole world of problems had you listened.” Regis said with a smirk.

“Doesn’t matter how you get there, just that you get there.” Gendry responded with a chuckle.

“Must of been happy, to find your lost love at last.” Regis chirped, causing Gendry to groan.

“Don’t get happy, or fall in love. Mutations remember?” Gendry said.

“Ah yes, your excuse whenever you do not wish to speak about something. Have it your way then, the whole land knows about your feelings after all.”

“That’s not my fault.” Gendry grunted.

“Somehow, I doubt that Willow and Hotpie held you at knife point and coerced you into allowing them travel with you. To be perfectly honest, I can’t see Hotpie holding a knife to anyone.”

“Exactly, he made for a shit travel companion when someone tried stealing my stuff out of Winston’s saddle bags.”

“Named your horse Winston?”

“A smart name for a smart horse. Now, tell me, what have you been doing these past months.”

**Arya**

She walked into her sister’s solar, or as she knew it, her parent’s room. It had been almost completely restored to the way it was when her father inhabited it. Sansa sat by the window, her eyes on the busy courtyard of the castle, the bracket which once held Ice above the fire place was empty, Arya wondered often what had happened to the greatsword, it was used to behead her father but what of it after?

“You happen to know what happened to Ice?” Arya asked walking to stand next to where her sister sat.

“Tywin Lannister melted it down, made two shorter swords, one is being used by Brienne currently.” Sansa said softly looking up at her sister, who just nodded.

“Any news from Jon?” Arya asked, turning to lean against the window sill, her arms folded.

“He wrote a day ago, says that he is travelling to North of the Wall, they aim to capture a member of the dead, as proof for Cersei.” Sansa explained, causing Arya to scoff.

“Why would he do that? Risk his life for that bitch.”

“He hopes to convince her to join the cause, send men. He has asked us to send some men to Eastwatch, to join him in the cause.” Sansa explained, causing Arya to nod in understanding.

“Who are you going to send?”

“I’ve only come up with one name so far.” Sansa said, her eyes back to her sister.

“Who?”

“The Witcher.” Sansa said softly, causing Arya to tense.

“He isn’t yours to command.” Arya said, her tone matching Sansa’s.

“Perhaps not, but I doubt he will refuse. Those people, openly dedicate themselves to the cause of fighting the dead. Him refusing would be an insult to his order no doubt. Besides, I’m sure he can handle himself.” Sansa explained, causing Arya to sigh.

“He can do more than just handle himself. He is most likely a better fighter than the rest of them.” Arya explained, turning her face to hide it from her sister.

“You’ve seen him?”

“A few times, what they say about their speed is no word a lie.”

“Is there something you’re not telling me Arya?” Sansa asked with a smirk.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying.” Arya said.

“Oh you know exactly what I’m implying.” Sansa said, her smile only growing wider as she stood to follow Arya to the fireplace. “You show up here, a Witcher following you, not to mention a small girl you call a daughter, that seems to try more for said Witcher’s attention than yours. Come Arya, explain what you have gotten yourself into.”

“All you need to know, is that I knew Gendry before his mutations for a couple of years, he brought me here from Braavos, and that girl is his child of surprise not mine. I only called her my daughter because it would bring less trouble to her.” Arya explained, groaning as she sat down on a chair opposite the fire.

“And I guess the girl is special in a way?” Sansa asked, joining Arya on the seat next to hers.

“She’s a Targaryen bastard, from the new queen’s older brother. Hence the eyes.” Arya muttered causing Sansa to sigh.

“What have you gotten yourself into dear sister?”

“There’s more.”

“What else could there possibly be?” Sansa said with a soft chuckle.

“She’s been hunted by the Lannisters her whole life, she has the ability to warg into magical beasts. You know, dragons, trolls, drowners. I can’t explain it really, you’re better off asking Gendry.”

“And if the Dragon Queen comes here, wont’s she recognise her own kin?” Sansa asked leaning forward.

“I guess we must wait and see.” Arya muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all glad that Regis is showing up, he just seems to make complete sense as a character in any situation to me for some reason :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments a kudos! Means so much, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	12. Regis

**Gendry**

Gendry walked with Regis into the courtyard of the keep, Regis had been a presence in many keeps in Westeros, yet he had never entered a Northern castle, as usual people glared at Gendry as he walked by, except this time, more eyes were on Regis, with people wondering who he was.

“Master Witcher.” A guard said walking up to the pair. “Lady Sansa request your presence in her solar. If you would follow me please.” The guard said before turning and walking towards the royal apartments.

Gendry and Regis entered Sansa’s solar, the fire burning bright, and the cloud covered sun shining through the window. The lady turned, surprised to see Gendry visit her with a guest.

“Master Gendry, how did your hunt fare?” Sansa asked, moving away from the window and sitting on the chair behind her desk.

“Well my lady, you’ll have no problems from the beast again.” Gendry said with a curt nod.

“Your professionalism is admired master Witcher.” Sansa began with a smile, her eyes then turning to Regis, “Would you introduce me to your guest?” Sansa asked.

“This is Emiel Regis Rohllec Terzieff-Godefroy, a dear friend of mine, whose skills I believe will be of great use to the fight against both the dead and the living.” Gendry said with a nod to Regis.

“Please just call me Regis, my lady. I’m not one for formalities.” Regis said with a small smile.

“What is it you do, master Regis?”

“I’m a healer, patched young Gendry up a mere hour or so ago.”

“Anything else? Your hands, my father told me tales of those with hands like that. Need I be scared of what you are?” Sansa asked staring at his particularly oddly shaped fingers, and his sharp nails.

“It seems you are more clever than most my lady. But fear not, I mean you no harm, in fact I knew your father well in his early years, especially during his time in the Vale.” Regis said with a nod.

“If the witcher believes you to be trustworthy, you may stay here, as long as you prove to be useful in the future.” Sansa said with a nod, before adjusting her position in her chair.

“Is that all my lady?” Gendry grunted, he hated having to speak to lords and ladies as if they were doing him a favour, regardless of the fact he had a sort of connection to Sansa’s family, this conversation felt like any other.

“There is actually Master Gendry. My brother is assembling a team to go North of the Wall, they aim to retrieve a member of the dead alive, take it south for proof. I thought it be best if you were to accompany them.” Sansa began, seeing what Gendry’s face would give as a reaction. Yet his facial expression didn’t change, perhaps the stories of being stripped of emotion was true. “Fear not, you shall be paid for your efforts.” Sansa finished.

“Fine, where do I go?” Gendry asked, arms folded.

“Travel to Eastwatch, you will meet my brother there in three days, and from there you will travel North.” Sansa said, causing Gendry to nod, “By the way, master Gendry, there were reports of another Witcher taking contracts near the Dreadfort, I have asked a messenger to invite said Witcher here, you shall set off with them to Eastwatch when he arrives.”

“Who is it?”

“Well I have no idea, no doubt you shall know him. A small trade like yours leaves no leaf unturned. That is all Master Gendry, Regis.” She said a nod to them both as they exited her solar.

The pair walked out the way they came, exiting to the muddy courtyard as the castle started to truly get into motion. It was nearing mid day, and the frost had begun to bite those outside. Gendry was forced to wrap a cloak around his armour, something he usually would hate to do, and was slightly jealous of the fact that Regis did not feel the cold, the same way he did not feel the heat.

“A rather cold woman don’t you think?” Regis asked following Gendry to the food stall, where Gendry threw a stag and got a piece of meat in return.

“Has reason to be I suppose.” Gendry shrugged walking to the training yard and taking a seat on a bench, Regis joining him.

“Bit peculiar how you allowed her to order you around, as if you were some dog.” Regis chirped looking at his friend.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gendry asked, taking a bite of his meat.

“Well, the last time I stood with you in a nobles court was in the capital. Tywin Lannister had paid you for a contract, and I was travelling with you at the time. I seem to remember you being reluctant to bow, or address him formally.” Regis said, a light chuckle in his voice from the memory.

“He wasn’t giving me a room in his keep. And besides, killing those wraiths is what I was made to do.” Gendry shrugged.

“If you think that, you are truly a fool.” Regis said.

“Master Gendry, nice to see you again.” Brienne of Tarth said walking towards the pair, putting on her left glove.

“Greetings Brienne, may I introduce you to Regis, a good friend of mine.” Gendry nodded, before looking over to his friend.

“A pleasure my lady.” Regis said with a small nod.

“Likewise Regis.” The woman responded with a nod of her own. “I was wondering if you wished to spar now Master Gendry?” Brienne asked turning her gaze.

“Why not.” Gendry shrugged before standing up and walking over to his horse which was tethered by the grounds. He drew his steel blade and walked back to the fence, opening the small gate and entering. Brienne joined him, drawing her own blade. As Gendry removed his cloak and handed it to Regis to hold, he observed the blade in the woman’s hand.

“That’s a fancy blade my lady.” He said with a nod to the Valyrian steel short sword.

“As is yours.” Brienne said before entering her stance.

  
Gendry walked around her slowly, his sword pointed forward by his head, his legs wide. It was a minute or so before he struck first, his speed causing Brienne to block with only one hand, then attempting to parry with the same hand, Gendry however dodged the blow with speed. Brienne was next to strike, clean cuts from all directions, Gendry blocked all and at the last parried with a lung to her body, she attempted a dodge and was fairly successful, the blade however nicked the side of her breastplate, leaving a scratch. Gendry brought his blade back quickly, his stance returning. Brienne watched his feet this time, she was going to allow him to make the first move.

Gendry lept forward, striking with a pirouette, his aim to Brienne’s shoulder, the woman was able to bring her own blade to catch the strike, but the force of Gendry’s blow caused her blade to fall on her shoulder, denting the armour and slightly cutting the skin, Brienne cursed in pain before using her other shoulder to barge into Gendry causing him to tumble back, he however caught his balance, but was caught by surprise when Brienne lunged at him with speed, he moved his blade to knock her own sword out the way, and while he did, the woman was able to use her cross guard to disarm him, his blade falling on the ground. Gendry drew his knife from its sheath on the back of his hip and moved back. Brienne gained confidence due to the lack of a longsword and swung upwards at him, Gendry moved in the other direction repeatedly, none of her strikes hitting him before she swung at his blade allowing him to roll under, grab her arm and knock her blade out with his elbow, causing the lady to scream in pain. He then ducked her left fist, and put her back to his, the flat side of his knife on her throat.

“Yield, I yield.” Brienne said in short breaths, allowing Gendry to relax his body and sheathe his knife.

“You fight well.” Gendry grunted walking over to his sword, picking up sheathing it on his back.

“Not as well as you clearly.” Brienne said moving over to the fence where Podrick handed her a wine skin full of water. She took a long gulp before offering it to Gendry who just shook his head.

“It could be seen as an unfair fight.” Gendry shrugged, putting his cloak back on.

“So it is true what they say about you witchers, about your speed and strength.” Brienne nodded, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“Some of it is.”

**Arya**

Arya groaned in frustration. She had been sitting with Barra nearly three hours today, trying to get her to read about the great houses of Westeros. The girl however just had not been paying attention. Her gaze constantly remained on the window, her head on her hands as she grunted through the lines. Her constant questions changing the subject, and each time Arya fell for them.

It was only once they landed on the topic of House Targaryen did Barra’s interest pick up.

“You know they say that Visenya was a Witcher. They say she was the only woman to ever go through the trials, and they say Dark Sister was her silver blade.” Barra said, looking up at Arya with glee.

“I didn’t know that, who told you this?”

“Leonard, he said he had met the woman when she first marched to the North.” Barra said, her eyes turning back onto the books.

“What do you know about your family Barra?” Arya asked leaning forwards, Barra simply shrugged, her eyes still on the book.

“Gendry says that I was once a member of a great house, that their heir was my father and that I was his heir technically. He never told me the name but I figured it out eventually.” Barra said softly.

“How did you find out?” Arya asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. Arya had learned to care for Barra in the weeks she had known her. She had a good head on her shoulders, and reminded her of herself in more than one way, the only difference being, Barra was able to express her true feelings and not have to hide it to protect her family honour.

“It was pretty obvious. Leonard had me read a book fairly similar to this one time in Kaer Morhen, that book said only Valryians had purple eyes, and I have purple eyes. Also Gendry said I came from a great house. The only remaining great Valryian house are the Targaryens.” Barra shrugged looking up at Arya. Although Arya felt sadness for what the girl had been through, it seemed as if she had come to terms with it.

“That’s also why sometimes I dream of being a dragon, Gendry says its because of my blood.” Barra said, her eyes going back onto the pages of the book. Arya could tell that this was a soft topic for the young girl. And it made sense, she had never had any true family, and the closest thing she had ever come to it were the group of Witchers she had lived with for the past few years. While she may love them and they love her, a small girl shouldn’t be taken from their mother or father because of something as trivial as the colour of their hair.

“How would you like to go to the town with me Barra?” Arya asked, closing the book for the girl. Barra looked up, a small smile now on her face.

“Could we see if Gendry can come?” Barra asked, the sound of hope in her voice.

“Well I suppose if he isn’t busy why not.” Arya said with a smile, before standing up and leading the girl out of the library and into the courtyard.

“Regis!” Arya heard Barra say as she began to ran in another direction, Arya turned and saw the girl run to a bench where Gendry sat with an older man that Arya had never seen before. The small lady walked towards the bench and stood behind Barra.

“Going to introduce me to your friend Gendry?” Arya asked, hands on her hips.

“Ah but there is no need. I could tell who you were the minute I laid eyes on you.” The older man said standing up, “A true pleasure Arya Stark, our mutual friend has told me plenty about you.” He said, while doing a small bow, “I am known simply as Regis.” He said before sitting back down.

“A pleasure. I hope you’ve been told nothing but good things about me Regis.” Arya said with a smile.

“Oh, only the best my lady.” He said warmly. Arya wasn’t great at first impressions, yet she could tell the older man was kind, plus he and Gendry got on well enough.

“Me and Arya were going to go into town Gendry, wanna come with us?” Barra asked tapping the Witcher’s knee for his attention.

“Why not, got nothing to do before I leave tomorrow.” Gendry said with a smile, causing Barra to take a step back in confusion.

  
“Leave? Where are you going?” Barra asked, her hip leaning to one side, standing like a witcher.

“Lady Sansa has commissioned me to go North of the wall with their brother. No need to worry Barra, it is a simple enough task. I’ll return sooner than you know. In the mean time however, let us go to the town. Enjoy our last day together.” He said, patting Barra’s shoulder who simply nodded and led the group of them.

Regis walked ahead with Barra as Gendry and Arya walked behind them.

“Who’s your friend?” Arya asked looking up at the witcher.

“Wouldn’t like it if I told you.” Gendry chuckled.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’re forgetting I’ve been to that witcher keep of yours, I know all there is to know about killing monsters.” Arya said with a chuckle of her own, elbowing Gendry in the process.

“And what makes you think he has anything to do with monsters?” Gendry asked turning to look back at her.

“A feeling, his eyes mostly. They don’t seem human, can’t explain it really, just a feeling I have.” Arya shrugged.

“Well you’re not wrong, he’s a vampire, a higher one at that.” Gendry said.

“Was he the one killing all those people in the woods?”

“No, that was a lesser vampire, he simply patched me up when he found me lying next to it. Higher vampires are highly intelligent creatures, some say even more so than humans. As long as none pose as a threat to him, he won’t change into his true form.” Gendry said.

“His true form?”

“Claws grow, fangs show, it’s hard to explain unless you’ve seen it. But they are a force to be reckoned with, only a member of their own kind can kill them, meaning even a witcher would be relatively useless against one.” Gendry shrugged as the four of them passed the gate into the lower town.

“Have you ever fought one?”

“Once yes, defeated him, couldn’t kill him though, simply mutilated him, gave me enough time to get out of there and run for the hills before he could regenerate.” Gendry said.

Arya then put her arm out, causing Gendry to stop. She turned on her heels to make their bodies face one another. “Visit me tonight, before you leave?” She said, her grey eyes looking up at his yellow ones.

“I’ll have to check my schedule.” Gendry joked, causing Arya to hit him. “No need to get violent m’lady.” He chuckled further.

“Guess those mutations did not strip you of your emotions entirely then.” Arya jested back.

“Guess not. But I’ll be in the Godswoods, if you want to visit me there.” Gendry said before continuing his walk to where Regis and Barra had gone.

**Gendry**

Gendry and Regis sat opposite one another, Barra and Arya had gone to see what the market had to offer, leaving the two non humans to converse.

“You said you had something to ask me? Back where I found you.” Regis said, taking a sip from his mug.

“Yeah, I met this man. Name was Gaunter o’Dimm, named himself as master mirror though.” Gendry began causing Regis to stop sipping his cup, placing back down onto the table slowly. “Take it you know him then?” Gendry asked.

“Not personally no, but I know the name master mirror. And I urge you Gendry, to stop whatever it is you’re doing with the man, it will bring nothing but trouble.” Regis said leaning forward.

“That seemed clear, but I want to know about him. What he does, his methods, everything like that.” Gendry said, also leaning forward to keep the conversation between us.

“No one truly knows what he is. I’ve heard some call him a devil, others the messenger of a devil. Some even claim he is mentioned in the holy books of all religions as an accountant.” Regis began, causing Gendry to interrupt him.

“An accountant? Didn’t seem the type to me.”

“Let me finish. An accountant of death. Sent by the gods or whoever to collect the souls of those who deserve death but avoid it.”

“How do you know all this?” Gendry asked.

“I knew a man who once had entered a pact with him. A fellow vampire, one who had lost all his standing and reputation in the community, along with his wealth. The last time I spoke to this vampire he was about to set off to find out who exactly this man was. I never saw him again. The guild announced him dead.”

“Mean to say he can kill a higher vampire? That’s impossible surely.”

“That’s what I thought too, in fact I had spent many years studying how exactly this man could kill one of my kind. And who he was. I traveled to the Shadow Lands, it was there I learnt how he could kill a vampire. He does not kill, he simply absorbs ones soul, leaving their body lifeless. When he consumes the soul he gains strength. But he can only do this if a pact is completed.” Regis explained, causing Gendry to lean back.

“He can however kill. A priestess of the Red God had been visited by him, that priestess was forced to live in a pentagram, leaving it would bring the punishment of death. She claimed this man took her eyes, so she would never read again.” Regis continued.

“If that is the case, how come he never did the same to you? You’ve clearly been reading up on him.”

“I was never sure about that, yet in the end I concluded that he is only the accountant of death for humans, I am not human. However the night that mob buried me alive, I recall someone watching from afar, an eerie feeling about him. Yet I cannot be sure.”

“If he is truly, a messenger or whatever for death, you claim he is only for humans, what about other species? Is there more than one of him?”

“My guess is yes. All I know for certain is that he has many different names in many different lands. Yet the name master mirror is spoken of in fear, and those who have dealt with him often advise to watch for his silver tongue, which is why I implore you Geralt to not make a pact with this man.”

“I’m not, don’t worry. He claims to have use for me, a sort of proxy I guess.” Gendry shrugged.

“Then do what he asks my friend, for I fear there is no way to truly beat him.”


	13. A Debt Must Be Repaid

**Arthur**

He slowed his horse to a quick walk as he neared the gate of the keep, his hood on, and swords on his horse. He pulled the reins bringing his mare to a halt as the guard demanded he removed his hood. Pulling back the cloth hood of his cloak, he opened his mouth for what was the first time in days.

“I’ve got business with the lady of this keep.” He said, his voice as hoarse as ever. He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a scroll, handing it to the guard, who unrolled it and read its contents.

“All seems fine Master Arthur, someone should meet you as you near the door for the royal apartments, it’s just straight ahead.” The guard said handing him back the scroll. Arthur gave a small nod before pushing his horse forward entering the main courtyard of the keep. As he passed through the East gate of the keep, he rode past the armoury and the first tower of the great keep, entering the courtyard. He tethered his horse by the high tower of the great keep and walked towards its doors. It was there a steward stepped in his away, giving a small nod.

“Welcome to Winterfell Master Witcher. The Lady Sansa has been expecting you, if you would leave your weapons here and follow me please.” The man said, waiting for Arthur to remove the blades on his back and leave it on the weapon racks before turning on his heels and walking up the stairs.

Arthur followed him through the corridors and steps before they came across a double door. The steward opened the door, revealing a large hall, with a large oak table at the back of it, Stark banners hung behind it. Arthur followed the Steward forward, stopping a metre or so away from the table.

“May I present Arthur of Lannisport, Master Witcher of the wolf school.” The steward said, before walking to the side. The lady who sat at the top of the table, her red hair a clear sign of her roots.

“My lady.” He said, giving a small bow of the head.

“Welcome to Winterfell, I trust your journey was not troublesome?” The lady said with a smile.

“No more than usual my lady.” Arthur said.

“You were taking contracts near the Dreadfort correct?” Sansa asked, picking a piece of paper up and handing it to the Steward who took it and walked out of the room.

“Yes my lady.”

“And? Do they pay well there?”

“Not really, since there is no lord of that area, the villagers scrape together a few crowns for the beasts that plague the land.” Arthur shrugged. He was correct, Sansa and Jon had left the Dreadfort to weather into rubble, a reminder of what happens to those who fight against their house. That however, had allowed both bandits and necrophages to plague the area. The villagers having to pay to get rid of both.

“Are you saying that the King’s decision to leave the fort to ruin has had some sort of backfire?”

“With all due respect to the king, but yes. There was a hanse base in the ruined keep. I killed them all off, but with no proper guard, won’t be long until another bandit leader makes it their stronghold. If you ask me it was an idea rooted in revenge, revenge which had already been taken.” Arthur grunted, causing the members of court around him to mutter.

“Are you saying that our treatment of the land of the house which betrayed us and murdered members of our house was unjust? Was it not unjust for Roose Bolton to kill my brother at his own wedding?” Sansa said, her anger clear in her voice.

“No my lady, they deserved it, yet sometimes we should avoid revenge, especially if it backfires on those we are supposed to look after.” Arthur responded, causing the mutters of the court to only rise.

“And what would you know of revenge?” Sansa asked with a scoff.

“Well your grandfather sent men to our keep, killed most of our kind, we could of retaliated, could of killed him, yet we didn’t. For who would supply the coin if the leader of this beast ridden land had died?” Arthur bit back, causing some to gasp.

“You’re guild is ancient, backwards, we felt it not to be needed.” She answered.

“Yet here you are, asking me for help. My lady.” He grunted.

“Were this a different time, your words would have consequences witcher. Nevertheless, I offer you a job. You will join Master Gendry, another member of your guild to Eastwatch, there the pair of you will join my brother on an expedition North of the Wall. Gendry shall no doubt explain the rest to you. Your payment shall be five hundred silver stags, paid on completion.” The lady spoke.

“If that is all?” Arthur asked.

“It is, you may leave us.” She spoke, Arthur gave a small nod before turning and walking out of the building.

As the two doors closed behind him, he let out a small sigh.

  
“Brave.” He heard a man say, turning to his right he saw a balding man exit the shadows and stand in front of him. “Not many would speak the way you did to a Lady.” He said.

“Who are you?”

“Stannis Baratheon.”

“The one true king then. What brings you to the North?” Arthur asked.

“Mocking me? It means little to me, been mocked most my life.” He began with a stern look, “I am here to fight the one true fight. I helped the Starks re take their castle, and now I will help them defend it against the dead.”

“Good to see one king cares about the fate of the living. I must ask, how will you feel if your competitors come here?” Arthur asked arms folded.

“I care little for the thought of those usurpers. While we are here, we fight for the living, after that, we can discuss birthrights and kingdoms.”

“An honourable answer. Seems your reputation is fitting. Interested to see how you will fare if the Targaryen queen decides to use her dragons against you.” Arthur said with a small chuckle.

“That brings me to the reason for this conversation, once this fight with the dead is over. Those who survive will be forced to choose a side. Even landless wanderers such as yourself. It is then I ask you to fight with me.” Stannis said.

“And why would we do that?” Arthur scoffed.

“For I am the only one who will allow you to work in peace. The Dragon Queen will no doubt kill your little girl to ensure she is the only possible heir, and in punishment kill all of you as well. The same goes for Aegon. You could side with Cersei, but that is not very likely.” Stannis said, his voice as stern as before.

“Or we could not side with anyone. Stay neutral, let it play out.”

“Leave it to the fates, not a bad idea. All I do is ask, it will be your choice in the end. Farewell Master Witcher.” Stannis said before leaving.

Arthur walked out of the keep, taking his weapons from the rack and fitting them nicely on his back. He then walked to a bench which sat by a pretty enough flower bed. He sat with a small grunt, pulling out his small leather journal.

“How you feeling old man?” He heard a man say next to him, he turned to see his former pupil staring at him with a cheeky smile.

“Had heard you were here.” He said with a chuckle, before turning back to his book, “And who are you calling old?”

“Well.” Gendry began, moving to sit next to the older man, “You let out a grunt as you sat down, that’s a sign friend.” Gendry chirped, causing Arthur to let out light chuckles.

“Finally got a taste of the career you chose, got to say, I don’t know how you do it?” Arthur said with a soft laugh, leaning back on the bench and placing the leather journal in his satchel.

“And what career is that?”

“You’re the type of witcher who takes contracts from kings, has bards sing his tales and the like. Me? I’m more the subtle type. Can’t stand talking with nobility, bunch of pompous asses the lot of them. Except Kaer Morhen’s little princess of course.” He said with a smile.

“Subtle? That’s the excuse for lack of skill these days then.” Gendry said with a soft shove.

“Don’t let age fool you kid, I’d take you easily.”

“If your lungs don’t let out that is.”

“If they do, I’ll slip you a drink, that will have you crying about your little Stark for hours.” 

“Funny.”

  
“Yes, it is.”

**Jaime**

He walked through the, now ruined, keep of Highgarden. The siege had been relatively short, Jaime thought it to be a waste of time, after the first day, he grew restless and stormed the walls. The twelve thousand man force took the keep with ease. Since the destruction of the Sept, House Tyrell had been relatively useless, their soldiers had deserted them, only a thousand or so men remained in their keeps, with their vassals thinking them weak, and siding with the crown instead.

Jaime walked through the corridors of the keep, piles of Tyrell men burning, his own men looting the place. He walked through the doors of Olenna’s solar, stopping when he saw the older lady, dressed in all black look at him.

“Come to finish the job yourself then?” She said with a scoff, causing Jaime to give a small smile, before moving over to pour himself a goblet of wine, one for Olenna too.

“Thought I’d give you the honour of not being raped, tortured and then slowly killed by my men. I don’t think they like you very much.” Jaime said, handing her the goblet, before taking a sip of his own.

“Funny, last I saw you I could of sworn you had only one hand.” She said with a scoff before sipping her own wine.

“Yes well I grew it back.” He smiled, “Would you like to know how?”

“I already know how. I did something similar, made a pact of my own.” She said with a chuckle, causing Jaime to pause. “It seems you have made the same mistake as me, too bad I will not be there to see it end for you.” She said with a smile.

Jaime ignored her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small vile of poison, placing it on the table. “It will not be painful, I give you my word.” He said.

“The word of a kingslayer? I somehow don’t trust it.” She scoffed, looking away briefly before looking back, “Keep your poison, I’m not yours to kill.”

“But you are mine.” Jaime heard a voice behind him say, turning quickly to see the man he thought it to be, a bite of frost climbing his spine at the sound of the sinister voice. “A pleasure to see you again Olenna, and you too Jaime.” He nodded walking to the third chair of the table and sitting down. “A fantastic job in taking the castle Ser Jaime, made it all too easy for me to collect my debt.

“We had an agreement Gaunter, those things haven’t happened yet.” Jaime said sternly.

“I’m not talking about you Jaime, I speak of dear old Olenna.” He said, turning to face the older lady. “Tell me my dear, have you told our mutual friend Jaime about your wishes?” Gaunter asked leaning forward, taking her wine and drinking it. “I’ll take your silence as a no. Shall you do it?” He said with a sinister chuckle.

“What’s he talking about?” Jaime asked Olenna leaning forward.

“Well dear witcher. Olenna had three wishes. The first, for the mines of Casterly Rock to run dry, therefore making the Tyrell’s the richest house, the second to make her granddaughter queen and she then found me some time after to make the third, and my personal favourite if I may add. She wished for the death of Joffrey Baratheon, with a clause being he dies in absolutely unbearable pain.” Gaunter chuckled, causing Jaime to stand, unsheathing his knife and placing it at her throat, Olenna gasping as the steel touched her neck.

“You killed my son?” He screamed, the blade drawing small drops of blood from the woman, “I should gut you.” Jaime grunted, causing Gaunter to stand.

“Now now witcher, her soul belongs to me, fear not, she will feel unbearable pain.” Gaunter said, causing Jaime to pull his knife away. Gaunter nodding with a smile as he did.

“Olenna Tyrell, our contract has been fufilled, our partnership at an end. It is time for me to collect my debt.” He smiled, placing his finger on her temple, causing her to scream in pain, as her body clenched, her wrinkles shwoing, her hair graying, her clothes disintegrating. Her screams and pleas echoed through the hall as her skin dissolved off as if she were dropped in acid, Gaunter holding her head as she fell to the ground.

  
Once it was over he tore her skull off, and stepped back, Playing with the bone in his hand. “I do hope her pain satisfied you.”

“You helped her kill my son?” Jaime asked looking up at him.

“I drew no pleasure from the boy’s death, I simply do what I’m asked.” He corrected, taking a step back and throwing the skull in the air repeatdly, catching it here.

“His smile fair as spring, as towards him he draws you; His tongue sharp and silvery as he implores you. Your wishes he grants, as he swears to adore you,

Gold, silver, jewels - he lays riches before you. Dues need be repaid and he will come for you

All to reclaim, no smile to console you. He'll snare you in bonds, eyes glowing afire

To gore and torment you till the stars expire” Gaunter sang in a whisper to himself, walking towards the window, Jaime then glanced at Olenna’s broken skeleton quickly, looking up to see the man gone.


	14. Field of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Gendrya for you guys to enjoy :)

**Gendry**

He walked up the stairs leading to the royal apartments, the passing servants eyeing him up as he passed them, his steps short and quiet as he found the door he searched for. The letter A carved into the wood, a token of her youth no doubt, he stood by the door for some time before knocking on the wood with his gloved hand. 

“Enter.” He heard a soft voice say, he pushed the door walking into the fire lit room. Arya sat by the window, the moonlight shining through the window, book in hand. She looked up at him with a smile, closing her book and swinging her legs from the ledge to the floor. “Nice to see you.” She smiled.

“You too.” He smiled walking towards the fur covered chairs which sat opposite one another by the fire. “What were you reading?” He asked, sitting down on one of the chairs facing her.

“Just my night time reading.” She smiled, walking towards him and placing the leather bound book on the table separating them.

“ _Witchers, Not Quite the Devils you Thought_.” He said to himself before letting out a soft chuckle, “Reading up on me?”

“No more than usual.” Arya said with a smile. “I’ve decided I’m coming with you, when you ride North, and before you interrupt and deny me, this is my land Gendry, not yours, I should be the one riding out of Winterfell to bring hope into the war with the dead, not you.” Arya said sternly, waiting for Gendry to deny her this request. Gendry simply glanced at the fire than back at her, letting out a small chuckle, “What? What’s funny? Don’t laugh at me!” She said, her voice raising.

“Who am I to tell you what to do and what not to do?” Gendry said, shrugging in the process.

“So I can come?” Arya asked leaning forward.

“Arya, I’ve seen you swing a blade, I doubt any man at Eastwatch knows how to fight like you do. The problem isn’t me, I’ll take any second I can get with you, the problem is your sister. I somehow doubt she’ll allow you to journey further North.” Gendry explained leaning back.

“If I knew nothing about your mutations, I’d think you’re falling for me Gendry.” She said with a smirk.

“You’re special to me Arya, I’ve never denied it.” Gendry shrugged.

“Well then what will you do if my brother marries me off to some rich Lord for men?” Arya asked leaning back, takin an apple and biting it.

“I might kill the Lord, and take you to Kaer Morhen to live out our days.” Gendry said.

“I wonder what would perish first, us or the castle.” Arya chuckled, taking another bite of the apple.

“Fine then, I’ll buy us a vineyard, or a farm. Take Barra with us, live there for the rest of our days, often wondered what it would be like, waking up in a comfortable bed every morning, with no fear of someone killing you.” Gendry explained.

“And where would this farm or vineyard be?” Arya asked with a smile.

“Dorne, maybe the Reach. Somewhere warm, with lakes and mountains. I’d spend my days training Barra, maybe taking a few contracts in the nearby villages.” 

“And I would sit under the sun, wearing very little clothing, reading books and treating my garden. And of course, you’d bring me cold drinks to deal with the heat, at regular intervals.” Arya said, her smile grown to a wide grin.

“I’ll find a way to bring a Weirwood tree to our Garden, where we would spend the hottest days under the shade.” Gendry said with a chuckle.

“A pretty dream indeed Gendry.” She said, her smile lingering.

“A dream now maybe, but when this war is over, a reality.”

“Asking me to run away with you?” Arya joked.

“Yes, nothing would make me happier Arya.” He said, causing Arya’s eyes to grow soft.

“I’m not easy to live with Gendry.”

“I know.”

“I swear, mumble.”

“I know.”

“I’ll not sit by the bedside and pop out babies for you.”

“I’m infertile remember?” Gendry jested before moving to kneel beside her, taking her hands in his, “As much danger as we were in all those years ago in the Riverlands.” He began, “I wish I could go back every day, sleeping under the stars, you in my arms, it’s a dream I would do anything to make true. Preferably without soldiers trying to kill us this time.” Gendry said causing Arya to chuckle softly.

“You risked your life for me more than once then. Would carry water in your mouth and then kiss me to transfer it to mine when they wouldn’t allow me a drink.” She said with a smile.

“We were quite smart back then weren’t we.” Gendry chuckled.

“That’s how we survived.” She said, grasping Gendry’s hand that lay on hers with her other hand. “But yes Gendry, when this is all over, I’d love nothing more than to live peacefully with you.” She said, leaning forward and planting a small kiss on Gendry’s lips. “Stay here tonight? Please.” She muttered, her forehead touching his, Gendry simply smiled, placing another kiss on her lips before nodding.

**Jaime**

“Make your way to the capital, stop for nothing. Tell the Queen we’ve won the war for her.” Jaime said, patting his captain on the shoulder as the wagons of all the food and gold Highgarden had to offer moved forward, leaving the Lannister army behind to camp. Night had fallen and Jaime walked to his tent to take rest, people bowing to him as he walked past them.

The twelve thousand man force camped by the Roseroad, its open fields perfect for farming, with tall crops and short grass. The night time was cool but not too cold. Jaime poured himself a glass of wine, sipping it slowly as he sat down and began to remove his armour. He lay in his bed and closed his eyes, not sleeping, but meditating, his medallion around his neck.

Jaime’s eyes opened wide, shotting himself up pulling his legs over to listen. He concentrated hard and heard small shrieks, maybe twenty minutes or so away, along with the light taps of hoofs, the same distance away. “Shit.” He muttered standing and placing his armour on. They had learned about the sounds of beasts in Kaer Morhen, and the one he heard sounded very similar to a dragon. He doubted the dragon queen would attack them with her three dragons, burning the fields of the land which allied to her but he couldn’t take any risks. He dug into his chest, pulling out his silver sword and placing it on his back, he sheathed his steel blade on his hip and exited the tent.

“General, gather the men, Dothraki approach.” He said quickly walking past him.

“Dothraki? Are you sure?” The general asked in disbelief.

“Yes, now do as you’re told, man the scorpions and get the men into position.” He said quickly before walking off.

It took fifteen or so minutes for the Lannister army to get mostly into position, the archers on the small hills at the back of the camp, the Calvary in position to the sides of the infantry, who lined up in rows with their shields, long spears behind them to offer support for the shield wall which would no doubt be called.

  
Jaime sat on his mare behind the calvary, his left hand resting on his blade. “My lord, are you sure you’re correct?” He heard one of his sergeants say, he simply raised his hand ordering silence, concentrating on his hearing.

“Five minutes, arm yourselves.” He ordered pulling out his steel blade, causing the entire army to pull out their blades or ready their shields.

The army sat in silence, the archers had the arrows ready, waiting. It was then the pounding of horses grew louder, and the screams of a battle cry clear.

“Draw!” The captain on the hill said causing the archers to draw their bows.

“My lord, what do we do?” A sergeant asked.

“We can hold them.” Jaime grunted.

“They’re about to fuck us, get back to King’s Landing.” Bronn said leaning near him.

“I will not abandon my men.” Jaime said, stopping himself when he heard a shriek. “Shit.” He muttered, as a dragon appeared from the night’s clouds, its giant wings flapping in the air as it screamed. The men throwing up and shaking in fear.

“Man the scorpions!” Bronn shouted behind him, causing the men to remove the walls of the wagons which held them. It was then the dragon let out a gust of flames, burning the left side of the Lannister Calvary.

“Hold the line!” Jaime shouted, the Dothraki neared, their screams getting louder. “Shield Wall!” Jaime shouted, casting the first line of Lannister calvary to bend down, turning their shields an placing it in front of them, the second placing their shields on top of them and the third doing the same on top of the second. The long spears pushed through the gaps, waiting for the Dothraki.

“That shield wall will hold for ten minutes maximum, what do we do Jaime?” Bronn asked.

“You two.” Jaime began turning to the two soldiers who sat next to him. “Lead the right cavalry, charge into the side of the Dothraki. Bronn, you and I will do the same with what’s left of the left side.” He said before turning his horse and pushing it to the now unorganised left horseman. “Men with me! Protect your home!” He said gathering the remaining soldiers and pushing them, as the Dothraki collide with the shield wall, the Lannister cavlary pushed into the sides of the Dothraki, colliding with them.

Jaime held his blade in his right hand, killing those who had fallen from their horses. The Dothraki blades suited this style of fight, but Jaime used the length of his longsword to keep them at a distance. He fought off the few men or horseback he came upon, Bronn by his side. He stopped however when he heard another shriek. He turned his head seeing the dragon move towards the behind of the army, beginning its waves of flame, burning the archers and the right of the infantry.

“Bronn!” He screamed, pushing himself off his horse, tackling Bronn of his own and casting quen to shield them, the flames engulfing everyone around them. Jaime released his sign falling on his back.

“Bloody useful that.” Bronn spat standing to his feet and picking up his blade.

“She’s killing her own men, what’s wrong with her?” Jaime asked, panting on the ground.

“No time to think, there’s more of them.” Bronn grunted pulling Jamie up. Jaime sighed, drawing his silver blade from his back and placing it in his left hand, his steel in his right. The pair turned and made their way for the now broken Lannister formation who fought the now mostly infantry Dothraki.

  
Jaime slaughtered those who passed him, ensuring to only use his steel blade to block, and his silver to parry. Two men approached him, he parried one of their blows, sticking his silver blade in them and quickly pulling it out, he heard the footsteps of a man behind him, turning and throwing his silver sword into the man’s neck. Turning again he blocked the overhead strike of a Dothraki, falling to one knee but using aard to push the man back. He stood moving to grab his silver sword before looking for Bronn. He found the sell sword fighting off two men, and struggling to do so. He moved quickly decapitating one, allowing Bronn to kill the other.

“We must get to the scorpion, it’s the only way!” Jaime shouted.

“Fuck that, we need to get out of here!” Bronn responded.

“Fine! You go! I’ll not abandon my men!” Jaime said before turning and running towards the hill, slashing at those who attempted to strike at him as he passed.

“For fucks sake.” Bronn grunted running after him. Jaime climbed the hill, dodging flying arrows and swinging scythes. He jumped behind the scorpion.

“Place the arrow, quick!” Jaime shouted, Bronn grunting as he picked up the giant bolt and placing it. Jaime turned the wheel pushing the scorpion up. The dragon turned and began to fly towards him, he held it steady, waiting for the correct moment, as the dragon lunged he let the bolt fly, knowing it was too late for the dragon to move out the way. The bolt missed however causing Jaime to curse.

“What do we do now Lannister?” Bronn said moving behind him. Jaime simply waited, the dragon grew closer and as it prepared to breathe fire, Jaime sent aard out his hand, causing the dragon to lose control of its wings and fall to the ground.

“Load it, quick Bronn!” Jaime shouted, fighting off the few men who had followed them up the hill.Bronn loaded the bolt and pushed the scorpion to face the dragon. Jaime killed the last savage moving to the scorpion, Jaime aimed and quickly released the bolt, piecing the right side of the beast’s gut causing it to shriek in pain. It turned its head, opening its mouth, Jaime pulled Bronn off the platform and casted quen, the dragon spitting fire around them only stopping when Daenerys put her hand up causing the dragon to stop. Jaime released the sign allowing he and Bronn to stand. They looked around to see a group of Dothraki soldiers and archers surround them. The queen staring at them.

“Take them.” She said.

“Shit.” Bronn grunted.


	15. Warg

**Jaime**

The guards brought him to the hill overlooking the battle field. They threw him to his knees, his hands bound, his face covered in both blood and mud, his armour coated by ash. He looked behind him, seeing the scorched earth and burnt bodies, all that remained of his army. He looked up to see their queen, standing by her dragon.

“My brother would tell me a story when I was a child. The story of our father’s death.” She began walking closer to him, looking down on him, “How he stabbed him in the back like a coward, then sat on our throne and watched his blood pour down the steps. How he sat by as my brother’s children were murdered by his father’s men, how my good sister was raped in the blood of her children.” She said, teeth gritted, Jaime simply looked down, not bothering to put up a fight. “He would then tell me all the things we would do to this man when we captured him, the suffering we would make him endure as revenge for his deeds.”

Jaime simply looked up, squinting his eyes as the sun shined on him, “Is this how you plan to rule? Burning the crops of your allies?” He began.

“Quiet!” She seethed, Tyrion sighing next to her, “You have no right to talk.” She said leaning down to his eye level, “How weak and feeble you look now. Jaime Lannister, the youngest of my father’s guard.” She said, her eyes finding his, “You will die for your crimes today, that I assure you.” She said standing back up.

“Your grace, would it not be wiser to imprison him, give him a fair trial once the war is over.” Tyrion interrupted, walking to the queen’s side, looking up at her. His face showing an expression of a plea.

“You must decide who you are loyal to Lord Tyrion, I trust you won’t make the wrong choice.” Daenerys said. Tyrion opened his mouth to let out a further plea.

“Tyrion.” Jaime groaned, leaning back on his knees, his brother turned to him, “Leave it.” He muttered, looking back up at the queen. “This is not your land your grace, you weren’t even born on the mainland, you will never be able to rule it.” He groaned causing Daenerys to slap him.

“Quiet, you’re nothing but an oathbreaker, a kingslayer, your word means nothing.” She said in anger, “As Queen of these lands, I sentence you to death by dragon fire, any last wishes?”

“Only one.” He groaned looking up at her, “I demand a trial by combat.” He said looking up with a smile. Causing Tyrion to sigh.

“Jaime no.” Tyrion grunted.

“I killed your father your grace, give me the chance to kill more of your men.” He said with a sick smile.

“If it is your wish.” She muttered with a smile of her own, “Bring him his weapons.” She said to one of her men, who threw his silver blade to the floor near him, before moving to him and removing his restraints. Jaime stood, rubbing his wrists before picking up his blades.

“Who is your champion?” Jaime asked looking at the queen who stood by her dragon.

“You’re looking at them.” She said slowly, causing Jaime to look at her in confusion before realising.

“You needn’t do this, I can convince her to hold you prisoner until the trial.” Tyrion plead looking at his brother.

“No, if I am to die, I shall die doing what I was made to do.”

**Gendry**

The trio had left Winterfell early that morning. Arya was forced to climb down the wall near the ruined tower where Gendry and Arthur awaited her with a horse, she did this in order to stop guards noticing her leaving the keep and report it to her sister. She knew that Sansa would never approve of her joining the men North of the Wall, so she decided to simply not tell her, what you don’t know can’t harm you after all.

The three had been on the road for half a day, passing through a few small villages, where the people were far colder than usual, the more North they went, the more the weather started to bite at their bones. It was when night fell and the three made camp in a forest clearing, less than a days ride from Eastwatch did the three realise what they were walking into.

“So, what do you know about these things? How do they fight?” Arya asked, looking more at Arthur than Gendry, due to the fact he had years of experience over him.

“Well the books in Kaer Morhen speak mostly about the basics, they’re dead, they have no stamina, and I mean that in they will not stop attacking. The upside is they lack skill, they claw and jump on you, if they carry weapons they swing them wildly without any true aim, so your only hope is to kill them before they tire you out.” Arthur began, looking up from his book.

Arya sat next to Gendry, closer than what most would feel comfortable, Arthur had noticed it from where he lay, his head perched on his bag, he said nothing about it though.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Arya shrugged, reaching for another piece of pigeon Arthur had caught.

“I wasn’t finished.” Arthur said, “You slice one in half with the finest castle forge steel money can buy, that won’t kill them, it doesn’t work. Only four type of weapons can kill these things, the first being Valyrian steel, and believe it or not, that would probably be the easiest to find. The next is a silver blade, you have one so you’re lucky, but Leonard knows to bring as many silver swords as we have in Kaer Morhen.” Arthur continued.

“And how many is that?” Arya asked.

“Less than one hundred.” Arthur shrugged, before continuing, “Dragonglass also kills these things, I one a dagger made of it in a game of cards with this fat bloke down at Oldtown, nice enough feller, anyway the next is fire.”

“Are there dragon glass swords?” Arya asked.

“No, it’s too brittle, a single blow would shatter them. Only stronger weapons can be made from it, axes and maces and such. That way you can stack the glass making it tougher. The closest you could get to a sword is a large knife.” Gendry explained, causing Arya to turn to him.

“And do we have any of this dragon glass?” Arya asked, turning back to Arthur.

“No, but I’m guessing your brother went south to search for it, and even if he did find it, forging it is a whole different story.” Arthur said.

“What about Regis? Would he be able to help?” She asked Gendry.

“Regis can’t die, his claws are made of magic, he’s the only one who has no need to fear.” Gendry explained.

“We don’t know that for sure, a blade from the walkers is also made from magic.” Arthur said, his eyes going back to his book.

“Well I’m going to get some rest. Gendry would you join me when you fall tired?” She asked while standing, Gendry simply nodded.

“I think it’s my time to go, enjoy yourselves.” He said before standing and walking over to the spot where he placed his cot. Gendry shrugged and walked over to where Arya had lay, the towering branches of a tree hovering over them. It reminded him of the first days after escaping Harrenhal, when it was only the two of them and Hotpie, she would wake up in the middle of the night and move over to him and cuddle up, leaving before he woke up to make sure he didn’t notice, which of course he always did.

It was the crack of dawn when his eyes shot open, he turned to see the cause for his sudden wake, Arthur had been snooping through some of their provisions, and had been doing it loudly. Gendry sighed, lifting his fingers to stroke the bridge of his nose before standing and walking over to the fire pit.

“Can you be any louder?” Gendry asked with a sigh, sitting down on one of the logs.

“I do try, although it seems your princess is undisturbed by it.” Arthur said nodding over to Arya who slept deeply.

“We should get going, I will wake her.” Gendry said.

**Jaime**

Jaime stood on the field, the Queen and her men watched him from a safe enough distance. He was not given time to eat or rest, his armour remained battered and his energy low. He gripped his silver blade in his right hand, his left ready to cast signs to aid him in the fight. He head quickly downed the contents of a potion he had kept attached to his belt, ensuring no one saw. This enhanced the effects of his signs, if he were to cast aard for example, it would be cold enough to freeze people, maybe not dragons however.

Did he think he could kill it? He didn’t know. Witchers weren’t supposed to kill dragons, in fact they were supposed to aid in preserving them. One witcher had killed a dragon and lost his blade doing so. Yet Jaime never studied him and therefore knew nothing of the tactic he used. Instead he decided to treat it like a wyvern or something on those lines. Which he also had very little experience in.

The queen muttered something in Valyrian causing the dragon to turn his head to Jaime. Jaime had prepared himself in his stance, the quen sign in his hand ready for when the dragon uses its fire. And it did, it let out a stream of flames, blinding Jaime who was protected by his magical shield. The Dothraki who watched the fight began to cheer, hitting their swords against their shields, Tyrion turned away, unable to watch his brother be brutally killed. It was a minute or so after that the Dothraki cheers had died down to complete silence. Tyrion turned and was shocked to see his brother standing amongst the now char grass, unharmed. Tyrion could do little to hide the smile on his face, hoping that his queen did not notice it.

Jaime realising that this was his opportunity, casted aard, pushing the dragon back slightly, and killing the fire in his throat. He moved swiftly then, slashing at the beast’s side with his silver blade. Since this was a Witcher’s blade it cut through the scales of the beast causing it to roar out. It then used its wing to try and hit Jaime, but he ducked it and lunged at the dragon, the tip of the blade entering its flesh. The dragon swung again, hitting Jaime in the chest, sending him to the floor. The dragon turned its body, his blade still in its chest, it opened its mouth, ready to burn the knight, but Jaime had quen ready once more, casting the protective shield, he moved closer to the dragon, his strength waining the closer he got due to more strain being put on his shield.

Eventually he was in reach of his blade, he released quen and grabbed his blade and pulled it out, quickly pushing himself back before pirouetting and hitting the dragon’s wing, causing it to bleed. Before he could strike it again, an arrow hit his hand, causing him to scream in pain and drop his weapon. The beast used its wing again to push Jaime away from him, preparing to burn the now defenceless knight who clutched his wounded hand on the ground. Jaime looked up to see a member of the Dothraki with a bow in his hand, and cursed the queen for her foulplay, he began to crawl backwards, delaying his now certain death, but as the dragon’s mouth opened and the fire appeared visible, its eyes disappeared, only white being seen. The beast turned its head and sent the flames at a large group of Dothraki, burning them all. Bronn took this as his opportunity to run to Jaime, sliding by him.

“What the fuck is going on Lannister?” Bronn asked, ducking his head.

“How would I know?” Jaime spat back. But before the two could bicker further the dragon had lit a line of grass separating the two of them from the Dothraki. Bronn pulled Jaime up and the pair made a run for it, running through the tall grass in direction of the forest, with nothing but their swords and armour.

**Barra**

She awoke with a gasp, sweat dripping down her face, the smell of soot and burning on her clothes. She took time to look around and only relaxed when she relaised she was in Winterfell and safe. She lay back down and tried to sleep. Her memory plagued with the burning of a bunch of men who looked like non she had ever seen, and the pain of having fire flow through her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was my worst chapter by far, so apologies for that, been really swamped lately. New chapters coming soon!


	16. Eastwatch

**Gendry**

As the three of them rode over the snow covered hill, their eyes found the great Ice wall for the first time. All three had heard the tales, how Bran the Builder built it out of carved ice and used the magic of the Children of the Forest to strengthen it. Yet for some reason it had to be seen to be believed.

By the time they reached the gates of Eastwatch they could tell it was a ruined keep. The stone walls were crumbling, small holes in the wooden gates, and not to mention it was terribly guarded, maybe thirty men in the entire fort. Put simply, it made Kaer Morhen look luxurious.

“Never thought I would miss Kaer Morhen so much.” Arthur muttered to himself edging his horse in. The three dismounted in the middle of the courtyard, a steward taking their horses from them. When Gendry saw Arya run into the arms of a black haired man near the keep, did Gendry realise that the rest of their company had arrived.

“Oh Arya, how much you’ve changed.” Jon said pulling away to look over his sister. “Still too small though.” He smirked causing the girl to let out a laugh.

“You’ll have to explain these scars to me one day.” She said looking at the red marks which covered his face.

  
“I believe we both have a lot to tell one another.” He smiled, “What are you doing here?” Jon asked looking concerned.

“Well, my two companions and I were instructed to join you on your expedition North.” Arya said stepping back, causing Jon to just look at her, a knowing expression.

“Sansa sent you?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Not exactly, but I thought it to be fit. Besides those two may know how to fight but are dumb as rocks.” She chuckled, causing Jon to try and conceal his smile.

“I don’t approve, but I doubt there is much I can do to sway you. So be it, now introduce me to your companions?” He asked looking behind her. His sister nodded before turning and walking to the two witchers.

“This is Jon.” She said walking to the two, pointing behind her to her brother.

“Arthur of Lannisport.” Arthur grunted with a small nod. Jon returning the gesture.

“Gendry of Hollow Hill.” Gendry said, Jon nodding to him as well.

“Both witchers, can tell that much from the blades on your back, and school of the wolf no doubt.” He said with a look to their medallions. “How’d you get here?” He asked.

“Gendry brought me to Winterfell from Braavos, Arthur is his brother, both were commissioned to join your expedition.” Arya explained, butting in before Gendry could explain in fear of what he would say. Jon nodded slowly looking to the younger of the pair.

“I take it you have a previous relationship with my sister then?” He asked with a look Gendry couldn’t quite read.

“Travelled with her as a child your grace, built a sort of frienship.” Gendry explained.

“All the better then.” Jon said with a smile, “Well with the three of you that brings us to eleven, you were the last to arrive. I recommend a good rest, we leave in a few hours.” Jon said with a nod before turning and walking away.

“Any of these men actually know what they are getting into?” Gendry scoffed looking at the rather sorry band of men that had been assembled, despite their individual skill, Arthur and Gendry both knew that when it came to fighting monsters, knights and soldiers knew next to nothing.

“I’m guessing her brother has seen them, the rest probably not. Then again, your brotherhood buddies probably know too.” Arthur commented causing Gendry’s eyes to dart up and search for Beric. Once he found him he began his walk, taking long strides causing Arthur to sigh and follow him.

Gendry grabbed Beric by the collar, pushing him to the stone wall. “What did I say I’d do to you if I ever saw you again?” Gendry spat through gritted teeth, his hold on Beric’s neck choking him. Thoros at that point had tried his hardest to make Gendry move his arm, but his strength was too much. “You sold me like livestock, turned me into a mutant.” Gendry said further, Arthur sighing knowing there was little he could do.

“That’s enough Gendry, that’s enough.” Arthur said placing a hand on his shoulder. Gendry turned his head to look at his fellow Witcher, his grip still strong.

“Is it? You know what me and Cadwyn said we would do to the fuckers who sold us.” He said strengthening his grip, causing Beric to squeal.

“Enough of this.” Arthur grunted, casting axii causing Gendry’s arm to weaken, allowing Arthur to pull him off and send him towards Arya, Thoros following them.

Beric groaned, raising his hand to rub his neck. “I owe you my thanks.” He muttered leaning over, and letting out soft coughs.

“Don’t talk to me.” Arthur spat, “When we return, I won’t do a thing to stop him, and if he doesn’t kill you, I promise you I will.” He said, his eyes one of a killer. The knight simply nodded slowly.

“You got to relax Gendry.” Thoros said walking to where Gendry sat near the gate.

“Relax? Do you have any idea what I went through.” Gendry asked, hands moving in anger.

“Yes I do, I’ve seen a few of those trials in my time, it’s nothing sweet I’ll give you that.” Thoros nodded causing Gendry to scoff.

Thoros turned his gaze to Arya, the girl listening to their conversation not, giving any input. “Never thought you would be this quiet little lady.” Thoros said with a smile.

“This has nothing to do with me, besides I can’t express my anger into words, were this a different time your life would be over.” Arya said with an aggressive tone. Thoros simply nodded slowly.

“I’m sure we all have a lot to catch up on, about our travels since we all separated.” Thoros said with a small smile, before turning and walking away, leaving Arya to sooth Gendry’s anger.

“There were some positives to your changes.” Arya said softly, placing a hand on his arm.

“I suppose, probably would never of found you.” He muttered with a small smile.

“Exactly, now let’s go into the hall, get some food in us before we leave.” She said with a smile, Gendry nodded before standing and following her.

**Jaime**

“Are we going to talk about what just happened?” Bronn asked sitting down next to the small fire. The two had ran for what felt like hours, but in reality was half an hour at most. Dawn was approaching and the two decided to stick to the woods and off the roads to avoid any Dothraki searching for them. The loss was humiliating, and Jaime knew that Cersei will not be pleased.

“I don’t see how we could possibly win.” Jaime muttered, his eyes on the fire. “All our men obliterated like they were nothing. There was hope before, but now? I don’t think so.”

“I still don’t understand why the fuck that beast spared you, killed those Dothraki cunts.” Bronn said in his usual voice.

“I have an idea why.” Jaime muttered, causing Bronn’s eyebrows to raise.

“Care to explain?” He asked with a shrug.

“Not really.” Jaime responded.

“Fine then, we can talk about those little tricks you were doing back there. Never seen you do those before. Could of told me you were a mutant.” Bronn said.

“Didn’t think it was important.” Jaime shrugged.

“Not important? You know how many times those little tricks could of made life easier for us?”

“We survived, and we grew better without them.” Jaime shrugged.

“Yeah you did some growing, grew your fucking hand back. Was the whole gold hand just a glove then?” Bronn chuckled.

“No, it wasn’t.”

“So how’d you get your hand back then?”

“Must you always speak? It’s incessant” Jaime said removing his hands from his head and looking up for the first time.

“Must say you’ve turned into a right cunt, preferred you with one hand, had to be nice to me cos you couldn’t harm a fucking pig.” Bronn spat, causing Jaime to scoff. “At least tell me the plan then? Cos that dragon fucked twelve thousand of us like we were nothing.”

“I don’t know, we could have a million but that thing is unbeatable.” Jaime said, looking back up.

“Well you came close to killing it, surely if we rounded up some more of you we could do it.”

“The others won’t get involved, goes against our code. And I fought it on the ground, it could fly away before we could do anything to it.”

“So what? Our only way is finding out what happened to make it spare you, then exploit that?”

“I guess so, but what caused that is protected heavily, and I doubt we could ever reach it.” Jaime said with a shrug.

“Want my advice?” Bronn asked, Jaime giving a small nod. “Pack your shit, go to that Witcher keep. Forget your sister, forget your family, stay in that city and you’re fucked. Live your life on the path, much simpler.” Bronn said.

“It’s not that simple.” Jaime said.

“Yes it is. You’re nothing more than a prize dog there, not worth it if you ask me.”

“I will have to go North eventually anyway.” Jaime said with a shrug.

“The fuck is up there?”

“Winter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the full expedition North, with a small twist in it. Thanks for reading!


	17. North of The Wall part 1

**Gendry**

As the small group emerged from the dark tunnel of the wall and stepped on true Northern earth they were hit by a wave of cold wind, causing some of the southern souls to grunt in pain. Tormund, being the only one from the North said nothing and just continued to walk. The snow at the bottom of the wall was thicker than anything south of it, yet it was still bearable to walk on. Arthur and Gendry pushed on with relative ease, their mutations making their bodies adjust to the new temperature relatively easily. The others trailed behind, Jon being a few steps behind them.

They moved through the flat ground next to the wall at a fairly quick speed, the only hardship came when they had hit the tall hills covered in much thicker snow. There, no longer in the cover of the trees, were they truly hit by the snow.

“Why’s it this fucking cold.” The Hound grunted, kicking some snow to the side.

“You’re blood’s southern, you don’t belong here.” Arya said walking up behind him, causing the Hound to jump a little, before sighing once he caught sight of her.

“I heard you were here little bitch. You left me to die.” He spat.

“After I robbed you, yes I did.” Arya said with a small smile.

“You always were a conniving bitch.” He said with a scoff, “Guess that’s why you’re here.”

Arya walked along side him for some minutes in silence, “What’re you doing here?” Arya asked suddenly looking up at him. The Hound’s gaze remained forward.

“In the wrong place at the wrong time.” He shrugged. “Who the fuck are the those pricks with two swords.” He asked pointing ahead of him.

“Witchers, friends of mine.” Arya shrugged.

“Still making shit travel companions then.” He spat with a harsh laugh. “I recognise the sod on the left, from that fight with the Brotherhood, was a cunt then and probably a cunt now.”

“He never even spoke to you.” Arya scoffed.

“Does it look like I give a fuck?” The Hound said looking at her, “I can tell these things from the way they look, and he has a cunt look.”

“A cunt look? Interesting language for a knight.” Arya said with a light chuckle.

“Going to talk to me about language? I can’t even think of half the shit you said to me in the past.”

“As lovely as this conversation was, I think it best to leave it here.” Arya said with a small nod before walking off.

“Fine by me wolf bitch.” The Hound muttered.

Up ahead, Gendry and Arthur walked with Jon and Tormund, the four of them speaking on how to fight the dead.

“If I remember the tales of you lot correctly, you can shoot fire out your hands.” Tormund said to Arthur. “Handy that.”

“It can be yes.” Arthur said softly, still focused on the path.

“That will be a valuable weapon in fighting the dead.” Jon said with a nod.

“We have a few we could use, but yes igni is the probably the most useful.” Gendry said with a shrug.

“Never had a need for Witcher us.” Tormund began, “The Free Folk are skilled enough to fight off beasts on our own.”

“You say that.” Jon began, “Yet I guarantee one Witcher is worth fifty free folk.” Jon said with a chuckle.

“I’m always up to a fight.” Tormund chuckled, “Nothing better than knocking a prize dog of its high horse.” Tormund said moving forward, causing Jon to frown at the wording of his phrase.

“That just means he likes you.” Jon said to Gendry softly, causing Gendry to let out a small chuckle.

Suddenly however, Arthur stopped, putting his hand up to silence his companions. “Gendry, hear that?” He asked softly. Gendry stopped and turned to him, after a few seconds he drew his silver blade.

“Bear.” He said.

“There are no bears here, the cold has no doubt killed them all.” Jon said turning to look at the pair of witchers.

“I didn’t say it was alive.” Gendry said softly, causing Jon to realise what he was speaking about. His eyes went wide and he drew Longclaw.

“Snow, what the fuck is this? I don’t hear shit.” The Hound said with a scoff. Only Beric and Thoros drew their blades, the rest thought since they couldn’t hear the bear, that there was none.

“Their ears have a higher sensitivity you fools.” Arya said, drawing her own silver blade. It was then that the thuds of paws against the snow became louder, along with a growl. Before one of the Stark bannermen could draw his blade, a white claw struck him across the neck, mutilating his throat, he died before he even hit the ground.

The group then started to move, each one looking our for themselves. Gendry grabbed the small crossbow form his back and sent a few bolts into the bear, this just caused the beast to turn and face him, its eyes an ice blue. It began to gallop to him, Gendry threw his crossbow to the ground as he casted quen just in time to shield him from the impact of the bear charing into him. The explosion of the shield confused the bear for some time, allowing Thoros and Arthur to swing their blades at it.

Arthur struck the beasts leg with his silver blade, drawing its black blood. Thoros aimed for its neck, hoping to land a killing blow. His flaming sword almost connected with the beast, but the bear turned and swung its left claw, knocking Thoros to the ground with a thud. The bear then ran to the now defenceless Thoros and began to maul him with its teeth. Beric and the Hound tried their best to kill the thing but, its body was too strong for any of their blows to hold actual impact. Thoros’ screams eventually ended, his head ripped from his neck.

The beast then turned to Beric and the Hound, it ran to the two of them, its teeth showing, Beric rolled out of the way, not risking it as now he had no way of coming back. The Hound however stood his ground, he plunged his sword into the left eye of the beast as it charged into him, although it knocked him into the snow, the beast now had limited vision and was confused. It was then that Arya stuck her silver blade into its gut, then drawing her dagger and slicing up its stomach, it screamed in pain and swung its claw wildly, Arya ducking under it. Gendry then casted igni, sending a fountain of fire towards the face of the beast, it roared out in pain as its fur caught alight, and was in complete agony before Jon stuck Longclaw into its neck, killing it.

The beast lay there lifeless, it took three swords and fire to kill it. If this was a sign of what was to come, they had reason to have fear. Beric knelt down by his fallen friend, whispering a small prayer in the language of Asshai.

“He was a good man.” Gendry said walking to Beric, hands behind his back. Arya joining them.

“Yes, and a good friend.” Beric said quietly. He stood back up looking at the Witcher. “Think you could use a sign to burn the body? He deserves more than to be buried under snow.”

Gendry simply nodded, making the sign with his left hand, Thoros’ body catching on fire. Beric turned and walked away, following the others who had continued the walk. Gendry simply looked at Arya and her at him.

“Regardless of what they did, I can’t help but feel a little sad.” Gendry muttered slowly, his gaze switching from her eyes to the burning body.

“He was always kind to us. I doubt we’d be here without him.” She said softly, taking his hand in hers and rubbing it softly.

It was nearly an hour later of walking through the blizzard did they reach the frozen lake. There was a small island covered in snow in the middle of it. The group decided that to be the best place to form a defensive. For the next few hours they prepared themselves for a fight, the Witcher’s oiling their blades, Gendry doing the same for Arya. The rest putting the armour they brought on. Jon looked at one of the banner men he brought with him.

“Go back to Eastwatch. Send a raven to Daenerys, tell her where we are.” He said sternly, a hand on the man’s shoulder. “And be quick about it, stop for nothing.” Jon said lastly, the man nodding before taking off. 

“Now what?” Tormund asked walking up to Jon who stood next to Arthur.

“We light a fire, the smoke will make the Night King send some of his men, possibly a lieutenant, there aim is to kill everyone and everything, so he won’t ignore it.” Arthur said, assembling some clearly frozen sticks on the ground before stepping back.

“That won’t light, they’re frozen. You Southerners truly know little.” Tormund chuckled, his laughing stopping when Arthur casted igni and the sticks did ignite.

“We have a small amount of time, best prepare yourselves.” He said before walking off.

“Gendry and Arthur knelt down, and closed their eyes, they were meditating. This caused the rest of the group minus Arya to look at the two strange, to them it looked as if they were sleeping before the biggest fight of their lives so far.

“What the fuck are those two doing?” The Hound asked himself.

“Meditating.” Arya answered looking over her shoulder at him. “That’s probably what’s going to stop them shitting themselves like the rest of us.”

It was an hour or so later that the two opened their eyes and stood. Jon standing with them.

“See that.” Gendry asked nodding to the distance. Jon and Arya looked in the direction but saw nothing but the fog.

“No.” They both said.

“Fine, but do you feel the cold?” Gendry asked. Arya removed a glove and felt the air, nodding slowly.

“They’re here.” She said to the group, all of which standing and drawing their blades.

“Create a circle, they’ll surround us.” Arthur said moving to the back. Arya stood next to Gendry, grabbing his hand quickly and rubbing it softly. Gendry looked down to her and gave her a small smile before regaining his focus.

The group stood in a circle in silence, waiting for a sound, but none came. It was mere minutes later that a wight jumped onto one Jorah, grabbing his neck. The man let out screams as he tried to stop the thing from clawing his neck. It was only when Arthur shot aard did the wight fly off. However it got back up immediately, running at the group again. It was the Hound who used his axe to maul the thing in two, Arthur shooting igni to kill it. Jorah stood up grabbing his blade.

“They’re no joke are they.” He muttered.

“No they aren’t, prepare yourself.” Arthur said walking back to his former position.

It was when a large number of them, hundreds, maybe a thousand surrounded their island did the fears start to creep in. Arya stood close to Gendry, her sword extended in front of her. It scared her to admit, but for the first time in a long time, she had fear. She feared these things more than anything else.

“Gendry, Gendry I don’t like the odds.” She said quietly to him.

“Just be quick, I’ll look out for you and you for me.” He said softly. He grabbed a bomb from his belt and threw it, once it made impact with the ice a cloud of fire emerged, killing the wights in the area. That was the signal then, the wights came charging to the island.

The group began to fight them off. Gendry slicing through the frozen bones of the wight. Arya used her speed to dodge the claws of the dead, using her silver blade and dagger to slash at them. The problem was that, those who were not armed with Valyrian or silver blades were having troubles in actually killing the wraiths. Even if mutilated the beasts could still fight. Beric and his flaming sword was defintletly an asset as he cut down wraith after wraith.

It was minutes into the battle before the group knew they were staring to get overwhelmed. Two of their men had fallen and the remaining had been pushed back. Gendry cut down one wight, using aard to push four others away from him. Thankfully the island the group stood on was elevated slightly from the lake meaning the wights had to climb in order to reach them. If this was not the case then there was no doubt the group would be dead.

Arya was on the edge of the island, both needle and her silver blade in her hand as she cut down the wraiths from the top. Despite her small size, she stood equal to Jon in terms of kills. The siblings watching out for one another.

“Gendry!” Jon screamed cutting down a wraith, “Use one of your signs, calm one down and capture it!” He continued, as he struck another one. Gendry turned and cut down one last wraith, he first casted yrden, creating a magical barrier around him. This slowed all wraiths who attempted to come near him. He then used axii on one, calming it down, the signs gave him enough time to tie the wraith up and place a bag over its head. He picked up the skeleton and threw it into the middle of the island. The rest of the group surrounding it. He then struck down the slowed wraiths and continued the battle.

It was then that a wraith jumped on the back of the Hound, the giant of the man grabbed it by its skull and threw it down, yet another one jumped on him, then another and another. Being overwhelmed he began to scream. “Help me! Help me you fucking cunts!” He screamed as he fell and started to be dragged off the island. It was then that Beric took his flaming sword and cut down some of the wraiths on his body, he sliced and kicked those who had attached to his legs, this allowed the Hound to stand, grabbing his axe the Hound started to attack with anger.

“Jon!” Jorah said using his dragon glass knives to cut down a wraith as he moved towards the younger man. “We can’t hold them much longer! Where’s Daenerys?” He asked as he and Jon cut down one wraith each. Jon simply took a step back leaving the fight to stand near the captured wraith. He looked around him. Saw his sister get overrun by the wraiths, only to be saved by the flames of the Witcher. His banner men falling to the teeth and claws of the dead. Even the Hound, the biggest of them all had his share of scars. He knew that if Daenerys did not arrive soon, they would all die here. As if on call the loud shriek of a dragon rang through his ears.

“Get down!” He screamed falling to the ground as the dragon spat its flames over the dead. Gendry grabbed Arya by the stomach casting quen and putting her under him as the flames devoured those surrounding the island. The three dragons burnt all around the island, Drogon eventually landing on the island.

The Hound threw the captured wight on it, jumping on himself and grabbing the rest. The last to get on was Gendry who casted aard to push some of the advancing wraiths away. It was as he grabbed one of the dragon’s spikes to pull himself up did a wraith attach to his leg, biting at his flesh. He groaned in pain as he was dragged off and into the snow. While Gendry attempted to fight off the wraiths with his bare hands, as his sword was already sheathed and he had no time or space to draw it, the Night King emerged.

Gripping a spear made entirely of ice he threw it at tremendous speed at one of the dragons. Rhaegal was just able to lift his wing to dodge it. Daenerys however noticing what had happened, shouted at her children in Valyrian to leave, and began to kick Drogon to take off.

“Wait what? What are you doing? We can’t just leave him there!” Arya shouted from the back of the dragon.

“We have to Arya, there’s no way he could of survived that.” Jon began to shout back, but it was too late, Arya had thrown herself off the dragon, sword in hand, landing back on the island.

“Arya!” Arthur shouted trying to grab her by the back of her jerkin. Arya landed on her two feet, stumbling slightly. Regaining her balance she cut down the wraiths who approached her, before slicing those who lay on Gendry. Helping the boy up she drew needle in her left hand, using both her blades to fight off the wraiths, Gendry doing the same with one.

“Why did you jump?” He asked cutting a wraith down.

“Couldn’t just leave you could I?” She said back dodging the wild swings of the beasts.

Gendry could move little due to his now injured leg, therefore he was unable to dodge as usual, so his fighting style was hindered. It was then the two of them realised death was coming for them. Thousands of the dead surrounded them and they just kept on coming. Daenerys and her dragons were miles away by now, and were definitely not coming back for them.

“Arya! Since we are about to die!” He said casting igni around them burning the wraiths. “I think, I love you!” He screamed cutting down another.

“I know.” She said in a soft tone, stepping back so the two were back to back. It was then that a stream of fire saved them once more, burning the wraiths around them. Except this time it was only one dragon, and had no rider, the dragon seemed to have cleared a way for them, a line of fire leading away from the scene, walls of fire on each side protecting them. It was then however that the pair heard a shriek.

Gendry looked up and saw the once magnificent creature fall to the lake, blood pouring out of its chest.

“What do we do now Arya?” Gendry screamed as their only way out fell.

“Tell me! Do your books mention these things swimming?” Arya screamed back cutting more down.

“No!” Gendry responded.

“Well then follow me! Cast aard when I tell you at the ground!” She screamed pulling him by the arm through the path with walls of fire. They jumped off the island, falling to the frozen lake. But before they could hit the solid surface, Arya screamed, “Now Gendry!” At that Gendry sent a blast from his hand, creating a hole in the ice allowing the two to fall through into the water.

**Jon**

“What was that shriek?” He asked Daenerys who rode Drogon in front of him. The queen looked back, a tear rolling down her face.

“My child.” She said softly before turning back.

“But we didn’t send it, why would it go?” Tormund asked, holding onto Jon for dear life.

“A warg.” Arthur began, “Had to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, school has been hectic because of this virus, updates should be much more frequent now that I'm starting to catch up with my work. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos mean so much and really help me continue the story :)


	18. North of the Wall part 2

**Arya**

The two emerged from the water with a gasp, Gendry pulling himself up on a rock and pulling Arya up after. The two lay on the cold rock and tried to catch their breath. They had swam through a small hole in the side of the lake, emerging from the water to find themselves in a sort of cave. A place where the snow was yet to touch, and therefore it was still warmer than the surface.

“Gendry my leg.” She said looking down. Sitting up Gendry saw that her leg had frozen over, and she was now unable to move it.

“Shit.” Gendry muttered, he moved to pick her up and carry her deeper into the cave, removing his outer piece of leather armour and placing her head on it as he lay her down. He then gathered a few rocks, piling them on top of each other and lighting them with igni, he moved Arya so her leg was near the fire, sitting down with a sigh afterwards.

“Don’t move your leg, it will warm up soon.” He said leaning on the side of the cave.

“What about yours Gendry?” She asked moving her head up to look at him. His leg had been clawed by a wraith, now they were no longer underwater, the blood started to pour out heavily. Gendry let out a soft sigh, going into his satchel and removing a small vial filled with liquid. “What’s that?” Arya asked, looking at Gendry pop the cork and down half of the liquid, letting out a small groan as it entered his body.

“Swallow.” Gendry said briefly before pouring the rest of the liquid on the wound, steam rising from his leg as his body absorbed it. He then ripped a part of his breeches which had already been torn from the battle and wrapped it around the wound, tightening it. “That should keep me going for a day at least.” He said, before relaxing his body.

“Useful that.” Arya said before allowing her head to fall back on Gendry’s jerkin.

“Can be harmful too.” He said. The two then sat there in an uncomfortable silence for some time. Arya staring at the rock ceiling of the cave, and Gendry staring at her.

“So.” She began softly, breaking Gendry’s stare. “You love me then.” She said, a small smile on her lips as she said it.

“What? No, of course not.” He stammered, chewing his words. Arya simply lifted her head, with an eyebrow raised. “It just you know felt correct to say, like in the stories. You know when the hero tells the girl he loves her before they die.” He explained, struggling to think of words to say as Arya let out small chuckles.

“Oh so you’re a hero and I’m your girl now?” She asked, her eyes back on the ceiling.

“No, obviously not. I doubt our tale would be much of a story.” He said with a shrug.

“I’ve been told it already is one.”

“I had nothing to do with that.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“I actually didn’t.”

“And I’m agreeing with you.” She said her smile growing as Gendry sighed in frustration, knowing that she was being sarcastic.

“Life was so much more silent without you.”

“Exactly, I’m saving you from boredom.” She said with a laugh.

Their small laughs ringed through the cave. Their sounds being interrupted by the banging of something against the rock side.

“What’s that?” Arya asked looking towards the sound.

“Not sure, but it’s through that slit in the rock face.” Gendry said. “I’ll go.” He said standing and walking towards the slit. He drew his silver blade and squeezed himself through the slit. When he came through the other side he saw a rock troll, banging their head against the rock. When the troll realised he was there it stopped and turned to him, a rock in its hand.

Gendry quickly put his sword down and raised both his hands. “I mean no harm.” Gendry said walking towards the troll.

“Who is you?” The troll asked, the rock still in his hand.

“Gendry, Witcher.” He introduced.

“Witchers yous say?” The troll asked, Gendry nodding. The troll then dropped the rock in his hand.

“Know some of us?” Gendry asked dropping his hands to the his sides.

“Me know one, long time from now.” The troll explained.

“What was his name?” Gendry asked.

“Birdblood me think, oh no ravenblood, somethings that like.” The troll said thinking hard.

“Bloodraven.” Gendry said.

“You knows him?”

“No, he died long before I was around. Where’d you meet him?”

“Here, me was looking for nice big rock during snow storm, fell through roof. Witchers saved me from die, I owe life to witchers.” The troll explained.

“Wait, what are you still doing here then?” Gendry asked.

“Witchers dying was, he hide sword and told me to stay here and wait for someone for it worthy.” The troll explained.

Gendry’s eyebrows raised at this. Brynden Rivers was the last holder of Dark Sister, the sword was lost with him, and Leonard had said that it was in a cave North of the Wall, could it be?

“How do I get the sword?” Gendry asked.

“I riddle you, you answer correct.” The troll explained.

“What if I get it wrong?” Gendry asked.

“Me kill yous.”

  
“Nice odds.” Gendry nodded, “Alright, ask me riddles.”

The troll took some time to think of a riddle for Gendry, laughing when he found one. “What bring back dead, make you cry, laugh, make you young, born in an instant, but lasts a lifetime?” The troll asked, with a chuckle, thinking Gendry would not know the answer. Gendry looked at the troll, thinking.

“Memories.” He said.

“No fair!” The troll said. “Fines, still two mores. Some try to hides, some try to cheats, but time will show we always will meets. Try to guess my name but you’ll know once we meet.” The troll said with a smile.

“Death.” Gendry said quickly.

The troll groaned, hitting the rock face with his fist. “Ones more. At night, they comes without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen, what is them?”

“Stars.” Gendry said after some time. The troll groaned in anger, hitting himself a few times.

“Fines, you prove worthy.” The troll said moving away and sitting on the ground. Gendry now saw the small arch in the rock face the troll covered. Walking forwards Gendry saw a body lie on the ground, well the remains of one at least. Looking at the neck of the skeleton he saw a silver dragon. As he touched it his medallion shook, it was magic.

“Hm, a personalised medallion. This is Brynden, has to be. Barra could use that medallion, would suit her I suppose. Probably not right to rob a corpse.” Gendry said to himself looking over the body, seeing a small piece of parchment in the boney hand, Gendry picked up and read it.

“Hm, seems he wanted whoever found his body to take his medallion and sword, use it as their own, seems he thought only a Targaryen could get in, probably cos their bodies are resistant to harsh climates, guess I qualify then.”Gendry said grabbing the medallion from his neck and putting it in his pocket.

Gendry then walked to the sword, it was planted in a stone with a key attached to the blade. Grabbing it he pulled it out, relatively easily, the key falling to the floor. Inspecting the sword, Gendry found it to be exactly as the stories told it to be. Light yet strong as all Valyrian blades. A black hilt with a gold crown and old Valyrian script down the blade. Gendry touched the blade, inspecting it for any damage, yet found none. It would make a fine gift for Barra, and it’ll be useful once she’s old enough to use it.

Gendry bent over an picked up the key, holding it in his hand. He saw a metal cage door to the side of the rock, most likely was for that, a way out maybe? Worth a shot, but first he had to get Arya. Turning and walking back to the slit in the rock where he came from, he picked up Aerondight from the floor and sheathed it, Dark Sister still in his hand. It seemed that somehow a lowly witcher had acquired two of the most powerful swords in history, Hotpie would love this one.

He emerged from the slit to find Arya still lying there, her eyes on the ceiling. “Well? What was it?” Arya asked turning her head to him.

“A rock troll, don’t worry, he meant no harm.” Gendry said walking over to her.

“Seem to remember you only having two swords, found another?” Arya asked her eyebrows raised as Gendry looked over he leg.

“It’s Dark Sister, the lost Targaryen blade. Turns out he died here.” Gendry said causing Arya to scoff. “What?” He asked.

“So first there’s a troll and now that’s one of the great blades of Westeros, anything else? Have I developed a third teat?” Arya chuckled.

“Firstly, trolls are real, you just wouldn’t know cos you're just another rich girl, and secondly, I’m not sure how a bad a third one could be, might be fun for a while.” Gendry said with a smile.

“Oh so you know other rich girls then? You service them like you do me?” Arya said lifting her head to look at him.

“I service them aye, but that kind of service is only for you.” Gendry said with a smile.

“Unlucky rich girls then, you’re rather exceptional at that task.” Arya said with a small chuckle.

“I do try.” Gendry smiled, standing back up, “Your leg has thawed, you’re fine to walk.” He said offering a hand to help her up, yet she refused it and got up herself, Gendry let out a sigh, he should’ve known she would refuse his help.

“That actually Dark Sister then?” Arya asked dusting off the dirt on her breeches.

“Yeah, found its last holders body, troll was guarding it.” Gendry explained glancing at the sword.

“Three swords are a bit much don’t you think?” Arya asked.

“It’s for Barra, but you’re going to hold it for now, you lost the silver one Leonard gave you.” Gendry explained handing her the blade.

“I know, was a good blade that. This one however, might just be a tiny bit better.” She said feeling the weight of the sword.

“It is, Valyrian steel mixed with silver, those are some of the strongest and most deadly blades you can find.” Gendry explained. “But we need to leave, the closer we get to Winterfell the better I feel.” Gendry explained.

He led Arya through the slit in the rock, and past the sleeping rock troll to the chamber which the sword was once held in. Gendry put the key in the hole of the cage door, and opened it with a loud creak. Gendry reached for the torch to the right of them, and lit it with igni, holding it up and following the path.

“So what’s stopping the roof caving in on us?” Arya said looking up to see the cracked rock which made the ceiling of the cave.

“Nothing.” Gendry explained.

“Brilliant.” Arya said following him.

It took mere minutes before the two saw light, when they reached the end they saw themselves to be at sea. The wall in the distance, but they could still see it.

“Please tell me we are on the correct side.” Arya said looking at Gendry.

“Well we see the Wall if that helps, we could take that boat and sail there, either way it will take us closer to Winterfell.” Gendry explained looking at the small dingy in front of them.

“Unless we sink first that is, do you see the holes?” Arya asked, her arms crossed.

“Do you have a better option? Either that or walking.” Gendry explained walking towards the boat, and starting to push it into the water. “See, it floats.” He said once the boat hit the water.

“If it sinks, I’m drowning you.” She said as she stepped into the boat, sitting near the helm.

“Oh I have no doubt about that” he said climbing in after her. Grabbing the oars he began to row from the small entrance to the cave.

“So how do we split the rowing? I do half and you do the other?” Gendry asked pushing them with speed as Arya steered them into the correct direction.

“You seem much more comfortable there than you would be here.” She began with a smile, “Wouldn’t want to stop that would I?” She said.

“Of course you wouldn’t. Thank you so much m’lady.” He said with a bow of his head, causing Arya to scoop water with her hand and throw it in his face.

“Don’t call me m’lady” she said. Gendry then used his oar to splash more water on her.

“There, even now.” He said with a smile.

“Remember what I said about drowning you?”

“A pretty sight to die to I suppose.” He shrugged. Causing her to laugh slightly before tossing more water on him, soaking him completely.

**Jaime**

He entered the city, Bronn had went straight to the Brothel when they arrived, saying that only a good fuck could help him now, leaving Jaime alone to explain what had happened to his sister. He climbed the steps to the keep, entering through the large doors which now had lions carved into them. Walking through the corridors and steps he came to an open roof gallery, a map of Westeros painted in the middle, his sister standing on it.

“You look good.” She said with a smile sipping her wine. In reality, Jaime looked nothing short of shit, his armour still covered in ash and dirt, same with his hair and skin, blood covering his face.

“We were ambushed.” He said walking towards her and sitting on the stone half wall.

“By how many?” She asked walking towards the jug of alcohol and pouring him a glass, along with refilling her own, walking back over to him and handing the glass. Jaime grabbed the glass and gulped down its contents.

“A thousand, maybe more.” He began, causing Cersei to interrupt him with a scoff.

“You had twelve thousand, yet a thousand savages managed to ambush you?” She began with a dark chuckle.

“And a dragon.” He said, causing her to stop drinking and just stare at him.

“She rode them into battle?” Cersei asked.

“Yes, and it annihilated us, destroyed the scorpion and almost burnt me and Bronn to a crisp.” He explained standing up to look into her eyes.

“How many survived?” She asked.

“Two, and just about.” Jaime said, causing Cersei to look down. “We can’t win, we have to go for peace.” Jaime urged causing Cersei to scoff.

“I will not bargain with a would be usurper.” She said bitterly turning away from him. “Besides, it seems as if she is coming to beg.”

Jaime let out a scoff, “She has dragons Cersei, three of them. I highly doubt she needs to bargain with us, it seems to be the other way around.”

“Politics were never your strong point were they?” She chirped with a sinister smile, “You do the fighting Jaime and I’ll do the politics. And last I checked we still have a fifty thousand man army for you to command. So go command.”

“Have I ever told you the story of Artabanus of Asshai?” Jaime asked moving closer to her, head tilted.

“I care little for your tales of a distant land.” Cersei remarked in her cup as she sipped the wine.

“Let me finish. They called Artabanus King of Kings, like they did his father before him. He ruled the empire stretching from one end of Essos to the other.” Jaime began, looking at Cersei’s eyes, “But when he tried attacking Westeros, he bit off more than he could chew, Aegon’s three dragons, burnt him and his one hundred thousand man army to nothing but ash as they tried to pass into the canals. Now give us fifty thousand or even one hundred, we are going to lose Cersei, we bit off more than we can chew and we must sue for peace.” Jaime urged grabbing her hands in his.

Cersei pulled her hands from his. “I will fight her, regardless the consequences, if you think different then leave, you’re replaceable.” She said before turning and leaving.

**Gendry**

As they reached the Wall, the pair could just about make out the shape of two great ships. No doubt the ones holding Daenerys and Jons parties. Perhaps they had not left yet, unless they went by dragon. As they neared the harbour of Eastwatch, they were greeted by a House Stark Bannerman who helped them off their practically sinking boat and tied it.

The two walked up the stairs of the harbour to the first wall of the keep. Gendry was met with a resounding thump as Arthur crashed into him with a hug. Pulling away with a laugh.

“Oh you bastard, thought you had gone and left us for good.” He said with a smile.

“I would never.” Gendry responded, sharing the older man’s enthusiasm.

Jon and Arya embraced, Jon eyeing her leg, “What happened?” He asked, a look of concern on his face.

“It froze in the lake, it’s fine now.” Arya explained with a smile.

  
“New sword?” Jon asked looking at the blade on her hip, Arya simply nodded, decided to share the origin of it later, when the dragon queen’s eyes and ears were not so near.

“Looks fancy. “ Jon chuckled.

“Just like yours.” Arya responded, the two were interrupted however by the loud sound of Arthur hitting Gendry on the back of the head and scolding him.

“How much swallow did you put on that thing you idiot.” He scoffed looking at the wound on Gendry’s leg.

“Enough to do the job.” Gendry explained with a shrug.

“Half a bottle?” Arthur asked, arms folded, when Gendry didn’t respond he let out a scoff, “Take that as a yes. Here take this, but this is the last damn time I bail you out of a world of pain and get nothing for it.” Arthur explained handing him white honey.

Gendry then walked over to Arya and Jon, nodding at the shorter man, who returned the favour. That was when the Queen walked over. Despite the fact her back was straight and her face proper, Gendry could tell she had been crying, the death of her dragon was no doubt a sad moment for her.

“Lady Arya.” She began with a nod to the smaller lady, “A pleasure to finally make your aquaitance, Jon has told me so much about you.” Arya’s brow raised at the use of her brother’s name and not title, were the two close?

“And I have heard plenty about you from many places and people, your grace.” Arya said with a small nod. It was then that Daenerys turned to Gendry who stood to the side, yet behind of Arya.

“And you are?” She asked, a smile on her face. Although it could seem warm, Gendry saw right through it.

“Gendry of the Hollow Hill.” He said with a nod, his lack of etiquette shocking both Jon and Daenerys, Arya however letting out a silenced chuckle.

“A knight then?” The Queen asked.

“A Witcher.” Gendry explained, at that the Queen’s brows lifted.   
  
“A Witcher you say?” She said, a look of hope on her face.

“Gendry is the famed Black Wolf, his adventures are sung in many places in this world.” Jon explained briefly.

“Yes, yes, I believe I’ve heard some of your tale. Your search for your lost lover if I’m correct?” She asked.

“So it goes.” Gendry grunted.

“Well I must insist you accompany us to King’s Landing. I have some questions for one of your order.” She said before turning and walking away.

“I forgot how much I love queens.” Gendry grunted to himself, causing Arya to chuckle softly.

“I will admit, she is a bitchy example.” Arya said with a scoff, Jon simply looking down and not partaking in their jokes.

“She is helping us, the least we can do is show her some respect.” Jon interrupted eventually, his voice slightly more aggressive than usual, when Arya and Gendry looked at him in confusion he relaxed, “We leave in a couple hours, prepare yourselves.” He muttered before turning and walking away.


	19. What are you Trying to Say Squire?

**Gendry**

Gendry hated boats, he thought them to be unstable and easily sunk. Even the Queen’s ship, despite the fact it was clearly new and was yet to experience battle, he didn’t feel safe. If it sank what would he do? Swim a hundred miles to the shore?

He had kept to himself most of the journey so far, Arya had gone under deck an hour or so ago to talk to her brother, leaving Gendry at the front of the ship to look off into the distance. It was then that a dark skinned woman approached him, her clothes proper, yet no as extravagent as a noble would choose to wear. At least not a southern one.

  
“Her grace demands your presence in her private cabin.” The woman said, holding Resting her hands on her legs. Gendry simply nodded, following the woman to the back of the ship where they entered a large door leading to the private cabin. Its size was large, possibly even larger than Gendry’s room in Kaer Morhen, decorated with gold trim and red walls, banners of the three headed dragon draped in a few places, large windows a the back letting light in.

“Your grace.” Gendry said with a nod. The Queen simply nodded with a smile, before extending her arm to the chair opposite her desk for him to take a seat.

“You’re the second Witcher I’ve met.” She began as he took a seat on the smooth mahogany desk. A common theme throughout the cabin, it appeared as if this Queen did have enough gold to win the war. “Tell me, are all of you so against authority?”

Gendry looked into her eyes, trying to find her meaning. “If we have reason to be, yes.” Gendry grunted.

“My brother used to tell me stories of witchers as a child. Mutants he used to call you.” She began leaning forward. “Tell me Gendry, is it true? Can you not feel or love like a human can?”

Gendry held a gaze for a few seconds before he began his answer, “No, we can’t feel emotions.” He said eventually, causing the queen’s brow to quirk.

“Hm, yet the songs sing of your lost love, would you be lying Gendry?” The Queen asked.

“As you said, those are songs, and only songs. Made for the entertainment of others, not to be taken seriously.” Gendry said, causing her to simply nod slowly.

“Ensure to answer my next question truthfully Witcher, for its important is far above your level of understanding.” The Queen began, “The Kingslayer, almost killed my dragon.” She began, catching Gendry’s attention, “My question is, can your blades truly end the life of my children?”

“Yes.” Gendry said causing her to sit back, her arrogance leaving her, “But we don’t usually do it.” He added later, catching her interest once more.

“Why?”

“Because they’re endangered, as are we. Those who are the last of their species tend to have sympathy for something in the same position.” Gendry explained causing the queen to nod slowly.

“Another piece of evidence of dishonour on the Lannister’s part then, you can clearly see why I want them dead.” The Queen said, and although she was smart about it, Gendry could see what she is doing.

“Evil is evil your grace.” He began, “They’ve murdered thousands for their blood which you call dishonourable, yet your murdered more than they have, in more brutal ways in fact.” Gendry explained, causing a hint of anger in the queen’s eyes.

  
“And how would you know about what I’ve done?” Daenerys asked, her jaw clenched.

“Stories reach Westeros your grace, tales of how you crucified lords of a land you invaded.”

“Those who enslaved people.” Daenerys interrupted.

“True, yet you were still a usurper in their eyes.” He began, “Put it like this your grace, you want revenge on those who took your kingdoms from your father and family. But everyone on this continent apart from you, all agree that your father was a cruel and vile man who deserved his death. Yet you’re still angry. You did to the Masters of Mereen what Robert Baratheon did to you, so the way I see it you have no ground to call Lannisters and Starks dishonourable, when you’re the same if not worst.” He explained bluntly.

“You truly care little for your life don’t you?” She asked, her fist clenched.

“You won’t kill me, you need something from me, it was clear from the start. The people won’t accept someone who invades with a foreign army. You burned thousands of sons and fathers from what I hear, those people hate you already.” He said standing and turning, walking to the door.

“Maybe think of what Jaime Lannister thought during the sacking of that city. It might surprise you. Your grace.” He said before opening the door and walking out.

**Arya**

Emerging from the bottom deck of the ship, Arya saw Gendry walk out of the main cabin of the ship and swing his legs over the side of the ship, sitting on it with his legs handing in the air, facing the far distance in the sea.

Arya walked towards him, joining him on the taffrail of the ship. “Dangerous sitting position.” She remarked with a smile. Causing Gendry to let out a soft chuckle.

“It’s a dangerous time, what harm could a sitting position do.” He said with a shrug.

“How was your meeting with the queen?” Arya asked causing Gendry to look at her.

“How’d you know I was talking to the queen?”

“I didn’t.” Arya said with a mischievous smile. Causing Gendry to let out small chuckles before looking up.

“Too many kings and queens in this land. Someone is going to have to kill some of them.” He said softly.

“Well I’ll do my best.”

“A Witcher and an assassin, we could make a fine outlaw couple.” He said with a small smile.

“Oh are we a couple now?” Arya asked, one brow quirked.

“You know what I mean.” Gendry said with a fake remark of distaste on his face.

“Never asked, what happened to your list in the end?” Gendry asked turning to her again. Arya let out a small sigh, taking her arm and putting it through Gendry’s, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Almost done. A few more names until I’m finally free.” She said softly, looking at the soft waves of the sea in front of them.

“Try not to kill Cersei now, her army is massive, we need it.” Gendry muttered in her hair.

“I won’t kill her now Gendry. She will die when she has suffered as I have.” Arya said softly. The two sitting in the position for some time before heading down to the bottom deck of the ship together.

**Jaime**

The court had assembled in the throne room, Cersei sat on the throne, with Jaime standing behind her. He had taken Joffrey’s old sword, a fine blade indeed, with a name so ridiculous Jaime had forgotten it on purpose. It was practically new, the boy had never killed anyone in his life, with the exception of a cat of course.

When Euron Greyjoy pranced into the keep, with his prisoners in tow, Jaime couldn’t help but feel some anger for the man. His smug face, and the way he walked made Jaime want to slay him on the spot.

“Your grace.” He said, with a lavish bow, so lavish it actually made him look rather ridiculous.

“Welcome to the capital Lord Euron.” Cersei said, her arms glued to the sides of her throne, her gaze cold.

“It’s been a long time since I saw the continent your grace.” He said looking around the hall with a smile on his face, “It looks different when its fleets aren’t burning.” He said with a chuckle.

“Last time I went to your land, I saw your family and castle crumble, I don’t think I’d want to see it in any different.” Jaime said with a smirk.

“Oh the Kingslayer.” He said bowing his head. “In the presence of fame and royalty, I’ve gone up in the world.” He said letting out a harsh laugh.

“As amusing as your jests are, is there something you wish to show the court?” Cersei asked, ignoring the daggers her brother was staring into her.

“Why yes my queen.” He said turning to the door, his smile growing as members of his crew dragged three captives through the marble floors of the hall. “May I present, Ellaria Sand, and her daughter. Forgot her name to be honest with you.” He shrugged with a toothy grin. His iron born threw the two captives at the steps leading to the throne, pulling their hair back to show their faces.

A sinister smile appeared on Cersei’s face, leaning forward on her throne. “You’ve done well Euron. Take them to the black cells.” She said to a group of guards who dragged the captives out of the hall.

  
“Have I proven myself to the queen?”

“Yes, yet your job is yet to be finished. You have a seat on the council, but I shall only marry you when the war is done.” She said with a small smile.

“Going back on our deal my queen?” Euron asked.

“I wouldn’t want you to be king of an incomplete kingdom, now come take your seat beside me, and aid me to win this war.” She said. Euron grunted as he walked up the steps, patting Jaime on the shoulder as he sat down.

**Barra**

The young girl ran outside the keep into the inner courtyard of the keep. A skip in her step. She dodged past walking guards and nobles, jumping on the fence of the training ring. There, Brienne was sparring with Pod, clearing besting the young squire easily. When the pair stopped, they turned to see the young girl with a gleaming smile on her face.

“Why do you always make Pod fight you? Wouldn’t it be better for him to fight someone closer to his skill?” Barra asked, her legs swinging as she sat on the fence.

“Well, you learn from your mistakes don’t you.” Brienne said, swapping her training sword for Oathkeeper which rested proudly on her hip.

“But you get a lack of motivation from continuoslingy failing.” Barra responded with a shrug.

“And who did you spar in that Witcher keep little girl?” Pod asked with a smile, pushing her slightly.

“At first no one, they say that until you can best a dummy you aren’t worthy to fight them. That’s why you and I can’t fight again Pod, you’re yet to best a dummy.” Barra chuckled with a toothy grin.

“Mischievous little twit.” Pod laughed removing his gauntlets.

“Well I’m afraid to say, I cannot be as harsh a teacher as your Witcher mentors.” Brienne said with a soft smile.

“How come you didn’t go up North?” Barra asked Brienne.

“Well, my job is here to protect Lady Sansa.” Brienne explained, going to sit on the bench opposite Barra.

“Was Lady Sansa angry that Arya left with them?” Barra asked.

“Of course, she locked herself in her room they say. Didn’t see no one for almost a day.” Podrick said going to sit next to Brienne.

“Well I don’t understand why it’s a problem. Arya is a good fighter too.” Barra shrugged.

“Are you worried for her and Gendry?” Pod asked further.

“Not really, I know Gendry can kill anything, and Arya is equally as good I think.” Barra shrugged hiding her true emotions. If she were being honest she was scared. The stories that Cadwyn and Leonard used to tell her about the wraiths of the land of Always Winter, they were a deadly foe, one that could rarely be killed. Their numbers in the thousands. Barra was frightened, and her dreams had not helped.

She dreamt of flying, seeing a group of people surrounded by the dead, all but two escaping, she dreamt of having a spear pierce her chest and her falling to her death in the icy water.

“So are you going to be a Witcher when you’re older?” Pod asked looking up at the girl.

“I already am one!” She responded crossing her arms.

“Would be nice…to squire for a Witcher I mean.” Pod said with a shrug, causing Brienne to raise a brow at him.

“We don’t take squires.” Barra huffed.

“Travel companion then?” Pod asked with a shrug.

“I’m a little young don’t you think!” Barra said in shock.

“What? No, I didn’t mean that!” Pod said flustered. There was silence between the group for sometime, Brienne watching with amusement. “Besides.” Pod began, breaking the silence, “Wouldn’t be that weird.”

“Yes it would!” Barra returned.

“Well do you think Gendry and Lady Arya are weird together?” Pod asked with brows raised.

“No, of course not.”

“Well they were around the same age as us when they met.” Pod shrugged, causing Barra to stare at him in shock.

“What exactly are you trying to say squire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Barra and Pod's conversation??
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


	20. Wheezing

**Gendry**

The ship neared the gates of blackwater. Gendry stood at the front of the ship, alone, looking onto the city he called home all those years ago. It looked the same, the sept missing of course, yet none the less he could make out the small buildings and huts which made up Flea Bottom.

“Got bad memories at this gate.” Gendry heard a man say behind him. Turning his head he saw an old balding man walk towards him, his posture proper and his hands behind his back.

“Wildfire can be a dangerous weapon if used properly.” Gendry said, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Take it you know who I am then?” The man said, his voice cold and reserved.

“Stannis Baratheon, I wasn’t aware you were on the ship.” Gendry grunted, his eyes remaining forward.

“I tend to keep to myself with company like those on this boat.” Stannis said with a scoff, “That was until I heard of your presence.” He continued.

“Touching.”

“Tell me witcher, are you aware of our shared blood?” Stannis asked, turning to face Gendry, “It’s clear from your face that you match Robert, Renly even. I could take an educated guess and say your eyes were blue before those trials.” The older man grunted.

“My uncle then.” Gendry said, also turning to face the man.

“My brother never cared for you. Most likely knew nothing of your existence, and if he did he cared little for it. I know you have no wish for lands or titles. But I offer you a family witcher. You have a whole host of siblings, all of which have agreed to join our house, and therefore been legitimised.” Stannis explained, his voice as stern as ever, despite his words kind.

“There are less Baratheons now than ever, you do this for there to be more of you.” Gendry said with a scoff.

“Fewer.” Stannis muttered, causing Gendry’s brow to raise, “There are fewer Baratheons.” Stannis finished causing Gendry to scoff.

“That right there, tells me all I need to know about you.”

“Never mind me boy!” Stannis said in a raised voice, regaining his composure after, taking a few short breaths. Gendry was surprised, the stories he had heard of his uncle had leaned him as a stern and reserved man. Yet just and honourable at the same time.

The older man grabbed the witcher by the arm, dragging him away from the prying ears of Targaryen men. “I’ve made peace with this dragon queen for this war with the dead, but after what happens? Think boy, we are the family which took her throne, we are all dead if she wins, you included.” He said, frustration clear in his voice.

“I’ll be gone before she finds me, probably before she can even call herself queen.” Gendry grunted with a shrug, causing the older man to sigh.

“Perhaps you’ll be fine. What about your siblings? What have they done to deserve death, the youngest being only eleven. Will you subject them to dragon fire for your own pride?” Stannis said, a light scoff in his voice.

“What will you have me do?” Gendry asked with a sigh.

“Fight with me, no obligations, no orders. Fight with my army and be my commander for this war. Leave after.” Stannis said.

“For someone asking for a favour your tone is awfully cold.” Gendry commented.

“Answer the question witcher. Will you fight for me?”

“It’s not that simple. If we survive the war of the dead, I’ll give you my answer.” Gendry grunted, causing Stannis to give a slight nod, before turning and walking away. Leaving Gendry to stand alone. He never had a family before, not a real one at least. Would be nice to have siblings wouldn’t it? He wouldn’t know, he knew Arya always spoke highly of her brothers. Gendry did cherish the relationship he had with his fellow witchers, yet despite the love they shared, they all knew their brotherhood was a result of pain and suffering.

**Jaime**

“We could kill two of our enemies right now, easily. I struggle to see why we shouldn’t.” Cersei muttered, turning and walking back into her solar from her balcony. The pair had stood on the terrace facing Blackwater Bay, the Targaryen sigil was imprinted on the sails of the Dragon Queen’s flagship. Jaime was surprised that Stannis Baratheon would leave his great flagship to board the more humble ship of his enemy. He was the one that hunted her and her brother if Jaime remembered correctly. 

Jaime’s thoughts were interrupted however by a harsh coughing fit, mucus leaving his throat onto the rag he now carried around with him.

“They are pursuing peace, they mean us no harm.” Jaime said walking into the solar.

“And what’s stopping her dragon flying to the pit and burning us?” Cersei said with a scoff, sipping her wine.

Jaime let out a sigh, moving over to the dresser table and picking up his sheathed sword, tightening it around his waist.

“She isn’t flying them. No doubt she knows we are watching her arrive. If she intended harm she would of shown them already no doubt.” Jaime explained with a shrug, walking back towards Cersei, picking up her small crown and extending it to her. Cersei placed her glass on the table and took the crown.

Placing it on the top of the head, her eyes widened, the look of realisation on her face. “I’ve no doubt they’ll show, she will want to scare me.”

“And what makes you think that?” Jaime asked with a frown.

Cersei sighed in frustration. “Because Jaime, that’s what enemies do.” She said before turning on her heels and heading for the door, “Now come, we must leave to the pit.” She said as she opened the door.

Jaime made his way over, but stopped as another harsh coughing fit fell upon him. Resting his hands on his knees as he violently coughed. “Give me a minute.” He groaned, his voice hoarse as more harsh coughs echoed in the room.

“Be quick about it. And do me a favour and don’t cough in front of our guests, if they realise my commander can’t breathe who knows what I’ll do.” She said hastily before walking out.

Jaime walked over to the table which held the water jug, pouring himself a glass he downed the contents. Realising that by doing that he only made his situation worse. He sat on a chair, coughing violently. Finally stopping after some minutes, his breaths heavy, his lungs wheezing.

“That doesn’t sound very good does it?” Jaime heard a sudden voice behind him say, jumping in fright Jaime turned on the chair to see who was behind him. Seeing O’dimm, he sighed before leaning back onto the chair.

“Just when I thought I was rid of you.” Jaime muttered, focusing on regaining his composure and stopping his wheezing.

“Come dear friend, what’s the matter?” Gaunter said, prancing around the table and sitting opposite Jaime.

“We aren’t friends.” Jaime muttered, resting his head on his hand.

“Why must you constantly hurt my feelings?” The man said, a look of fake sadness present for a few moments before he regained his usual smug look. “So tell me Jaime, how are your wishes?” Gaunter said taking Cersei’s wine glass and downing the contents, before picking up some grapes from the fruit bowl and throwing them into his mouth.

“Just wonderful.” Jaime grunted. Causing Gaunter to show a toothy grin, his mouth still full of food.

“I’m glad you’re pleased.” Gaunter said with a nod. “I come here on business as you could guess. One of our clauses has occurred.” Gaunter said causing Jaime to look at him in shock. “The North officially declared independence last night. Lady Sansa sent letters to all the kingdoms.” Gaunter said with a smile.

Jaime just nodded slowly, a hint of fear brewing in his stomach from the news, “There are still two more things that need to happen before our venture is over, don’t get too excited.”

“Yes, yes I know. But sometimes I just can’t help it, I’ve started planning my celebration already.” Gaunter explained, his hands moving extravagantly.

“That’s great.” Jaime muttered, standing abruptly. “As much as I enjoy our conversations Gaunter, I’m afraid duty calls. I’m sure you know your own way out.” Jaime explained with a small nod before heading towards the door, leaving Gaunter smiling behind him.

When Jaime arrived at the dragon pit, he saw that he was the last to arrive. A small gazebo had been set up, three different sides of chairs. On the right was Daenerys and her host, Tyrion included. Jaime gave his younger brother a small smile in return to the nod that Tyrion gave him. Taking his seat next to Cersei he saw the Dragon Queen eye him up. Jaime ignoring that he saw to the left side sat Stannis Baratheon, his host with him. Gendry was surprised to see Gendry and Arthur sitting with him. He was shocked that they would even come to this meeting, let alone sit with a king, almost as if they had pledged their allegiance. He saw that the younger Stark girl sat with Gendry next to the Baratheon king, yet their brother sat next to Daenerys. A sign of neutrality in the war to come? Or a sign of division in the now independent North.

“Ser Jaime, you were the last to arrive.” Stannis said, his usual frown present, Jaime gave him a slight nod.

“Been far too Lord Baratheon.” Jaime said before leaning back in his chair.

“I’m awfully surprised to see you here dear brother in law.” Cersei began, changing her gaze to him, “I would never of though that you would share a ship with the girl you were sent to kill oh so many years ago now.” She finished with a sinister smile.

“The Targaryen queen and I have agreed to a non aggression pact, to deal with the war to come.” Stannis began, but was interrupted by a shriek. Jaime’s eyes shot up, standing up and moving out of the shade of the tent. When he saw the large black dragon land on the walls of the pit the Lannister host looked on in shock. A real dragon was present in the city for the first time in years. He looked at Cersei, who now had a look of fear in her eyes. When the dragon flew off again, Jaime regained his composure and took a seat once more.

“We are not here to bicker about the wars in the south.” Jon Snow began, standing and moving to the centre of the gazebo, “But of the one in the North.” He finished, Cersei letting out a scoff at his remark.

“That’s nothing but a fairy tale Lord Snow, we are all aware of the superstitions of the North, yet there is no reason to believe it.” Cersei said coldly, it was then that Arya spoke up, Gendry putting a hand on her wrist to stop her moving to the centre of the gazebo and confronting Cersei.

“Little lady Stark.” Cersei said in shock turning her head to look at Arya. “A pleasant surprise to see you alive. Tell me, does Sansa fair well?”

“Her name has no place in your mouth.”Arya said through gritted teeth, as she fought against Gendry’s hold on her wrist. That was when Cersei got a look at Gendry sitting next to her, and she froze.

“You look terribly familiar Witcher.” She said coldly, her eyes moving to his pitch black hair.

“We’re not here about that Cersei.” Jaime said sternly, pushing Cersei to pay attention to the subject at hand.

“Well then Lord Snow, let us see your proof.” Cersei said mockingly, leaning back on her chair.

“You should be more humble.” Daenerys began, the cold in her voice matching that of Cersei’s, “The odds are against you.” She finished, causing Cersei to scoff.

“As long as I hold this city, your dragons are useless, a fake queen with no real holdings and a foreign army, nothing more.” Cersei said through gritted teeth, her knuckles going white as she clutched the arms of her chair.

“And what are you?” Stannis began to her side, “A mother of three dead bastard children, and a queen of what? Three, four kingdoms?” He finished with a mocking scoff.

“You always were jealous of your brother.” Cersei muttered, causing Stannis’ gaze to grow cold, “You were nothing more than a power hungry little letch. You’ve been a thorn in my side for too long.” Cersei finished, holding Stannis’ gaze.

“Please your grace, let us focus on more pressing issues.” Jon pleaded, breaking the gaze between Stannis and Cersei.

Jon nodded to Sandor, who stood abruptly and walked down the steps of the pit into its sort of basement. There was a period of silence as the three rulers waited for the Hound to re-emerge. When he did, he carried a large chest on his back, no sounds came from the chest, he placed it on the ground gently. Picking up the chain which slithered out of the side of the chest and gripping it tightly. He opened the latches of the chest quickly, flinching back after each one. He then stood behind the chest and opened its door, lunging back after.

Jaime looked on in interest and fear. As all witchers he did believe in the army of the dead. Yet never in his life had he expected to face it, inching forwards on his chair, he looked on eager to see what was hidden inside the chest.

The Hound kicked it, toppling it over, that was when the wraith jumped out, the Hound grunting in pain as he used all his strength to keep it back. Gregor stood in front of the queen, shielding it from the danger. Jaime stared deep into the blue eyes of the wraith, a look of shock on his face. He stood up quickly moving closer. Inspecting the face and body of the wraith, to see if it matched the descriptions he had read as a child in Kaer Morhen. He then switched his gaze to Gendry and Arthur, a look of understanding between the three of them.

“This is an example of a soldier in the Night King’s army. He has beasts and giants along with these foot soldiers. There are only four ways to kill these beasts. The first, is dragon glass.” Jon began, drawing a dragon glass dagger from his belt and cutting the arm off of the beast. Cersei was shocked to see that the arm still moved even when separated from the wraith’s body.

“The second is Valyrian steel.” Jon said, drawing long claw and slicing the legs off the beast, leaving the wraith to drag its body with one arm, the chain on its neck still strong. “You can also use fire, and lastly, a Witcher’s silver.” Jon finished, nodding to Arthur who stood and walked to the centre, drawing his silver blade and sticking it into the back of the wraith, rendering it lifeless. Once the shrieks and movements stopped, Qyburn stood and walked to the amputated arm of the wraith, picking it up and walking back to his chair.

“Your grace.” Jon began, “This enemy is serious, it takes no prisoners and wants nothing more than the destruction of Westeros.” Jon continued, being interrupted by Euron before he could finish.

“Can they swim?” He asked bluntly, causing Jon’s gaze to switch to the king of the islands for the first time that day.

“What?” He asked again, confused at the sudden interruption of the islander.

“These wraiths, can they swim?” He asked again.

Jon stood there dumbfounded for some time, looking at Jaime who just shrugged softly. “To my knowledge no.” Jon said looking down. At that Euron clapped.

“Well, a good thing I own an island.” He said with a smile standing up, turning on his heels to face Cersei, “My queen, I implore you to join me at Pyke. Let these dead men murder our enemies, afterwards, you and I can repopulate Westeros together. What pretty looking people there would be.” He said with a smile which contained slight hints of madness. He then turned and walked out of the pit. The rest of the people looking on him in shock.

“We will commit a good size force to your cause Lord Snow.” Cersei said, turning the gaze of the rest back to her. Jaime turned to her, his brows raised, his sister had shown no motivation to seek peace, no matter how temporary it was. “As long as everyone keeps the terms of our non aggression pact during the war with the dead, I shall attack no lands or men of any kingdoms.” She said finally, Stannis clearly also in shock on how easily Cersei committed to the cause.

Jon looked at her for some time, trying to see if she was lying or not, after a minute or so of silence, he finally spoke, “Thank you, your grace.” He said.

“How many men?” Stannis asked abruptly, “I’d like to know.” He finsished with a tilt of the head. Cersei glared at him, frustration building.

  
“You always were a cynical man weren’t you.” She said, “We’ll provide twenty thousand.” She finished, “That enough dear brother in law?”

Stannis grunted in response, tired of his conversation with Cersei.

“If that is all, I have other issues to deal with.” Cersei said standing from her seat. “I trust you know your own way out.” She said before walking off, her queens guard follwing closely. Jaime stood slowly, walking towards Jon.

“I’ll fight with you. You have my word.” Jaime said to him, Jon giving him a slight nod before he walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism wanted and appreciated :)


	21. A bit of Fun Before the War

**Barra**

“Come now my dear.” Regis said with a warm smile as the girl entered his room, jumping up on his bed, her legs swinging.

“Now, what seems to be the issue?” Regis said kneeling down to be on her eye level. Barra sighed softly, her gaze constantly diverting to the various trinkets and herbs around his room. Regis was a patient man however, a kind one too. Barra knew he would wait as long as she needed to feel comfortable to tell him her problem. “The quicker you tell me my dear is the quicker I’ll be able to help you.” He continued, with a smile.

“It’s my dreams again. They’ve come back.” Barra said looking down, Regis nodded slowly, pushing on his knee to stand once more. He walked over to his desk, and starting opening drawers and looking through them.

“Have they gotten worse?” He asked, picking up several bottles of liquid and reading their labels. Barra enjoyed going to Regis for consolation, his demeanour was always calm and relaxed, as if there was no reason to stress, and Barra felt it rubbed off on her, people being in a constant panic had never done anything for anyone, she’d decided a while ago that she’d rather be like Regis than a normal person who is in constant fear and panic over everything.

“Since we last saw one another yes. They are different now.” She said, muttering the last bit, her eyes falling to her feet. Regis sighed and walked over to her, kneeling down into his previous position, placing a hand on her knee, his warm smile appearing again.

“You can tell me Barra.” He said, his kind face causing Barra to grow a small smile.

“I dream of flying now, of breathing fire.” She began, stopping suddenly and taking sudden breaths as she recalled her traumatic dream. “Over a frozen lake, with some people in the middle. There are these skeletons around them. I don’t know what they are but they frightened me.” She continued, before being interrupted by Regis.

“No worries my dear, there’s no need to explain them. Continue when you’re ready.” He said, patting her knee with his hand.

“I breath fire, killing these skeletons, but that’s when I feel a spear go into my skin, and it feels cold. As if my entire body froze as I fell into the river.” She said, her eyes wide, it was clear that this specific dream was the most traumatic, and Regis didn’t really want to force the girl to recall the others.

“That’s enough dear.” He said with a smile, he extended his arm, a small bottle of liquid in his hand. “This is a infusion of several herbs, my mother used to give it to me to deal with bad dreams. I shall give you a dose every night before you sleep. You may keep it, but do not drink more than I give you under any circumstance.” He said, his eyes stern for a moment, before warming up again after Barra nodded in understanding.

The young girl pushed herself off of Regis’ bed, her feet hitting the floor. “Did you hear Gendry may be returning today?” Barra said, her smile growing wide at the thought of seeing her guardian again. 

“I did, I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you.” Regis said with a kind nod, causing Barra’s smile to grow even further. She nodded her head in a small thanks before opening the door and walking out of his chambers and back outside.

**Jaime**

“So shall I mobilise our men, Riverrun could be a good meeting point for the armies before we journey North.” He said sitting down opposite Cersei who sat behind her desk, maps sprawled across the desk.

“We aren’t going North.” Cersei said, her eyes staying glued to her maps and papers. Jaime’s brows raised at her words, he had an inner feeling that this would happen, he knew that Cersei was far too cold these days to care about the lives of some Northerners. Jaime let down a small gulp before gaining the courage to speak once more.

“Cersei, we gave our word.” He explained, attempting to reason with his sister. Who now leaned back on her chair, sitting in a fairly similar way that Joffrey used to sit. She let out a soft scoff.

“Thank your for reminding me Jaime, I had forgotten my own words.” She sighed in frustration. It appeared to Jaime that now more than ever, that his presence was no longer something that brought joy for his sister. It saddened him really, he truly did love her. Yet he supposed that it was clear from the start. Their love was always doomed, their children dead and both of them being a far more broken and flawed person than they were all those years ago. No longer were they the perfect Lannister twins, the envy of the Kingdoms.

“This war is serious.” Jaime urged.

“The North declared independence brother. They believe, that they can fend for themselves. So let them fend for themselves.” She said bitterly as she sipped from her glass of wine.

“You need to stop drinking so much.” Jaime muttered, causing Cersei’s gaze to turn to frost quickly, her bitterness now directed at him. She placed her glass down and leaned forward.

“I struggle to see what business of it is yours.” She said teeth gritted. Before letting out a sick laugh, “You returned here those years ago with one hand, a new bitch at your heels and I said nothing of it. And before that, when you got a serving wench pregnant, and acknowledged the child I said nothing. The gods however were kind enough to kill the thing luckily.” She began bitterly, causing Jaime’s eyes to grow wide at the mention of his bastard son, well, one of them at least.

“Then you leave the capital to play monster hunter for some time before returning here with a new hand, which just happened to grow back. Yet never have I asked you to explain yourself or to stop doing what you do, simply because I do not care. All I ask is that you treat me the same.” Cersei remarked, her voice holding the same tone that she used when speaking to her subjects. It was then that Jaime realised that the closeness between them which he once held so dear was truly gone.

“You do what you want.” He began, a look of disgust clear on his face, “I made a promise both to my brothers of the witcher trade and to those who gathered in the pit today. I aim to fufill my promise.” He said before standing up and turning away, however the mountain stood in his way, hand on his sword. Jaime turned back to his sister, who’s eyes remained on her glass.

“Will you order your man to kill me?” Jaime asked, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “No?” He asked after a long period of silence, moving around Gregor and walking out of the solar. Walking through the corridors and down the stairs, Jaime fought his hardest to hold his tears back, that marked the end of his former life, and he knew he was never getting it back.

**Gendry**

The arrival of the king and the two monarchs of the south was a grand affair, hundreds of people looking on in shock and awe, cheers and blessings being given to them. And they were greeted by all the court of Winterfell. Well at least that was what Gendry had heard. He, Arthur and Arya had escaped from the royal envoy when Winterfell came into sight. Neither of them were much for grand entrances, or a whole host of pompous nobles. Instead they found solitude in the tavern of Winter Town.

When they first entered the establishment many began to bow or kneel, or just look on in shock. They were for sure surprised to see the sister of their king joining them in such a humble establishment, yet their shock grew in a few minutes, as their lady demanded them to call her simply Arya, and proceeded to drink them under the table. Arthur and Gendry looking on in amusement from a table in the corner.

“Nobles never can hold their drink can they.” Arthur snorted into his mug taking a large gulp. Gendry let out a small chuckle, playing with the patterns of his mug.

“I tend to find they have troubles keeping it down also.” Gendry said with a smirk. Causing Arthur to let out a cackle.

“You know Gen, you have more balls that I do.” Arthur began, taking a piece of bread and tearing it and pushing it in his mouth. “I once slept with a royal, or two, great first night, perhaps the best possible. But after, oh it is just a burden.”

“And why do you say that?” Gendry asked, pouring more ale into his cup.

“This ale is far too weak.” Arthur said gulping down the entire content of his mug. “Barkeep my brother!” Arthur shouted causing the man to come towards him. “Do me a favour I beg of you.” Arthur began, slurring his words and waggling his finger. “Take a pitcher of your ale, and just place the tiniest bit of vodka in it please my good man.” Arthur said with a toothy grin.

“A quarter of a bottle master witcher?” The barkeep asked, ensuring to do what the man asked.

“A quarter bottle?” Arthur asked, then turning his gaze to Gendry, “A quarter bottle?” He said again with a scoff. “Are we in a slave camp to only add a quarter bottle? The whole thing my good man!” He shouted, engulfing the barkeep in his arms. “You are my greatest friend dear…wait, what’s your name?”

“George master.”

“Yes of course! Now go my friend, add it to my tab.” He said patting George on the shoulder and turning back to Gendry. Who had a look of pure amusement on his face.

“You’re drunk.” Gendry remarked into his cup.

“I’m tipsy, see the difference?” He explained. The two continued to laugh with one another, but were interrupted by a certain dwarf taking a seat next to them.

“Master witchers.” He said taking a seat next to Gendry.

“Tyrion!” Arthur shouted with joy, “I have missed you!” He said as George handed him a jug of his commissioned drink. Arthur poured his mug to the brim, taking a large gulp of the drink, a look of pure ecstasy on his face as the liquid slithered down his throat.

“That might just be, the greatest thing I’ve ever tasted.” Arthur said, taking another gulp.

“I must say, my interest is piqued.” He said eyeing up the jug.

“Oh Tyrion my dear friend! Drink! Drink as much as you like! I find it offensive if you don’t!” Arthur said pouring some of the alcohol into Tyrion’s mug.

“Cheers my friends.” He said raising his mug and taking a sip, before letting out a small cough. “What in the seven hells is that?” He said, a look of disgust and amazement on his face.

“That my friend, is the finest northern ale mixed with the finest northern vodka.” Arthur said raising his glass before drinking.

“I think I love it.” Tyrion said with a smile. The trio drank in silence for some time, Arthur drifting in and out of sleep. “Your Stark girl is truly something master Gendry.” Tyrion said to Gendry with a small smile.

“She’s not mine.” Gendry grunted taking a sip of drink. Tyrion simply gave a smile, Arya jumping down onto the bench next to Arthur, her hair messy, her skin slick with sweat, and a gleaming smile on her face.

“The dancing here is much more interesting than the ones in the great halls.” She said taking Arthur’s mug and drinking from it, making a face as the harsh liquor burned down her throat. Arthur muttered something incomprehensible making Gendry let out a small laugh at the sight of his friend.

“I can’t help but to agree, that’s why I tend to keep sell swords and whores for my company.” Tyrion said with a smile.

“Who else is there?” Arya asked with a smile.

“Truer words were never spoken.” Tyrion said, hitting his mug with Arya’s before drinking.

“You wan-want to know something Arya.” Arthur said leaning forward, resting his arm on her head causing Arya to groan and push his arm off.

“Get off me bloody idiot.” Arya said with a chuckle.

“I think of you, like a cousin who is like a sister but you aren't my cousin or my sister. We’ve known each other for a couple months now, and may I add you are a much better drinking partner than these two miserable bastards.” He said pointing at Gendry and Tyrion who both let out chuckles. Arthur then stood abruptly, taking some time to gain his balance, before lifting his mug in the air as the other drinkers looked at him in confusion.

“A toast!” He shouted raising his cup in the air, some of its contents falling out his cup, “To Arya Stark, the only royal woman who isn’t a complete bitch!” He shouted before emptying all his mugs contents into his throat as Arya laughed loudly.

“To Arya Stark!” The crowd cheered before doing the same.

“Arya Stark.” Tyrion muttered raising his mug and drinking it.

“M’lady Arya.” Gendry said softly drinking his cup also.

“So Arthur, who are these two nobles you slept with?” Gendry asked with a look of amusement.

“What nobles would sleep with you?” Arya snorted, causing Arthur to look at her in fake amusement.

“Well the first was a fair made. Lady Genna Lannister.” He said causing Tyrion to let out a cackle.

“The one fat Lannister?” Tyrion said in amusement.

“I like to call it cushioned, never has one been more comfortable during the act.” Arthur said with a smug smile.

  
“Hm, surprising that. She’s a smart woman, smarter than most people I know at least.” Tyrion said with a nod.

“Well she was very complimentary of you.” Arthur shrugged.

“When did this happen?” Tyrion asked.

  
“Three years ago or so.” Arthur shrugged.

“You fucked my aunt!” Tyrion said in shock and anger.

“What? You were fine with it a minute ago!” Arthur shouted back.

“Yes because I thought you fucked my aunt before you knew she was my aunt!” Tyrion shouted back, causing Gendry to let out laughs.

“Tyrion my brother, if I had an aunt, I’d let you fuck her.” Arthur said grabbing the dwarf’s shoulders.

“I’ll dedicate my life to finding her then.” Tyrion said with a smile.

“Enough of this conversation, who was the second?” Gendry interrupted.

“Rhaella Targaryen.” Arthur muttered looking down. Causing Arya to laugh loudly.

“You fucked the queen’s mother?” She said, Gendry laughing also.

“A few times yeah.” Arthur shrugged. “Let’s not tell the new queen about it.” He said looking at Tyrion who had a look of amusement on his face.


	22. Not At All

**Stannis**

He sat in his chair in the hall of Winterfell, his hands resting diligently on his lap. It had been almost two hours of constant bickering between the people who had labeled themselves as commanders. To him, they were nothing more than skilled soldiers and fools. People who should be following orders, not making them.

At the current moment, the Targaryen queen was arguing that her Dothraki should be the one to lead a charge in the beginning of the battle, whereas Lord Snow argued that a shield wall should in fact be used. Stannis had sat there for some minutes listening to their constant bickering, neither knowing naught of what they spoke.

“If I may speak.” Stannis finally said, the usual power and sternest in his tone. Standing from his chair and walking to the table where the map was spread out. The two other monarchs stopped and stared at him. “Firstly, your idea of the using the Dotrhraki is incredibly flawed. A skilled battalion yes, on the open field. However these wraiths do not fight like normal men. The horses will be spooked and their lack of organisation will leave holes in the fighting, allowing the wraiths to break through with relative ease.” Stannis said to Daenerys, his voice with a hint of mock in it, as the queens gaze narrowed.

“As for your idea Lord Snow. It makes sense yes, however as I said these things don’t fight like a normal enemy.” Stannis said, turning to Jon, his voice holding a certain degree of respect. “However I have an idea that could work, something I have been drafting in my mind for some time now. A shield wall comprising of three different sectors. Three rows of shields stacked onto one another, with long spears poked through the holes in the middle of walls. That way, it will be near impossible for the dead to break our line and force us into a skirmish.” Stannis finished, Jon nodding in agreement.

“A fantastic idea your grace.” Jon said with a nod.

“I’m glad you agree.” Stannis said with a nod.

“Well with the issue of our front line finally done, what about inside the castle?” Sansa asked, remaining in her wooden chair.

“Unfortunately Winterfell is not an ideal fortress to defend an assault.” Stannis began, looking over the map of the city. “Were this like Casterly Rock, we could place wooden spikes in the pits around the walls, dosing them in oil and setting them alight. That way stopping the dead from climbing the walls.” Stannis explained. It was then Gendry spoke for the first time.

“In Asshai the defenders of a siege would pour hot oil through holes in the battlements of the walls.” Gendry began, itching his growing beard as he spoke, “It needn’t be hot in this case, all we need is to dose the dead in oil and set them alight with a sign or a flamed arrow.”

“Winterfell has those holes on the outer walls if I remember correctly.” Arya pointed out. Both her and Gendry until now had remained silent in the meeting, sitting in the corner together and keeping to themselves, especially since their rather grand return the night before.

“That makes stopping the dead from entering the castle easier I suppose.” Grey Worm said, his arms behind his back and his posture tight and straight, Stannis found it comical that Daenerys made this man her commander, a glorified solider.

“Delaying, there’ll be no stopping.” Arthur growled from the back wall he leaned on.

“We have a good number of men. Queen Daenerys has committed her forty thousand man force to the cause and King Stannis has given all thirty five thousand of his. Pair that with the twenty thousand Northmen force and it is a strong army. Yet, we still don’t have enough.” Jon said, staring at the stag, wolf and dragon figurines on the map.

“You’re forgetting about my nephew.” Daenerys began, “He promised to bring as many men as he can muster.” She continued causing Stannis to scoff.

“I’ll believe it when I see it. I doubt he’ll come near here unless he stands something to gain, and the same goes for Cersei and her men.” Stannis said retuning to his seat.

“Cersei may not stick to the agreement. But Jaime will.” Gendry said, causing Daenerys to scoff also.

“You believe a man known throughout the world as a kingslayer and pathbreaker will stick to his word?” She asked, her violet eyes meeting Gendry’s yellow ones.

“He’s one of us, it is his duty.” Gendry began before Daenerys interrupted him, causing his frustration to build.

“It was his duty to serve his king.” Daenerys said firmly, “It was not part of his duty to kill that king.” She finished, her knuckles white from the pressure of her squeezing them tightly.

“Thankfully then it is not my duty to serve you.” Gendry responded, a look of warning on his face. This caused Stannis to let out a small chuckle, trying his hardest to subdue it. Greyworm drew his gladiatorial sword at the sound of the threat causing Arthur to speak.

“Best sleep with your eyes open mutant.” Greyworm said his accent thick. Causing Arthur’s eyes to stern, and for him to push off of the wall he leaned on.

“Yeah and you’re gonna sleep with your chest open.” He responded gruffly, fists closed, Greyworm’s eyes turning to his. At the sight Stannis stood, walking in between the two men.

“As much as I’d enjoy the two of you hacking one another to death. Save for after the war is over.” He said, glaring at the two men as they returned to their normal positions.

“Now for the women and children.” Jon said.

**Jaime**

He slowed his horse from a trot to a walk as he reached the top of the hill. There, he first saw the battered remains of a rotting wooden fence and gate. The path leading through the fields to the house now decorated with tall unkept grass. Walking through the grounds towards the partially burnt house, the rest rotting with boards and broken glass over the windows. The door kicked in. Jaime hitched his horse to a post outside what used to be the front door of the building. And made his way around the house. The fences which were put in place to keep cows and the other livestock in place remained, the decaying corpses of the animals still there. Even Gwen’s herb garden remained, although it was incredibly unkept.

Reaching his destination, Jaime leant down and picked some fresh growing lilies from the grass and walked over, kneeling down once he reached his destination. Removing a glove, he traced the carved letters of the wooden tombstones.

_Gwen Murray_

_Loving mother and caring friend_

_Died age 24_

_Tyrion Rivers_

_Charming son_

_Died age 7_

Jaime placed the small white lilies against the tombstones. Sinking back on his feet after wards. He wiped away a few of his tears and tried his best to stifle back his cries. He hadn’t been to the sight in nearly ten years, and for good reason. It brought nothing back but bad memories.

“You alright there sir?” He heard a voice behind him ask, turning slowly, a hand on his dagger. He relaxed when he saw a familiar face stare back at him. His shock being subdued by his sadness.

“Cadwyn? What are you doing here?” He asked as he turned back slowly. The fellow witcher shrugged.

“Heard crying, thought to investigate.” He responded walking towards Jaime, standing next to where he knelt. He itched his shaved head as he read the carved names on the tombstones. “Who’re these people? And why would they get someone like you crying for them?”

Jaime let out a sigh, looking down at the grass which grew wildly around the graves. The part of the Riverlands he were in was close to the Rock, he chose it because of its hot weather yet surprisingly good and fertile soil, perfect for what Gwen wanted.

“He was my son.” Jaime finally said, his voice quiet and soft. Cadwyn nodded at that, shock overcoming him, never had Jaime mentioned having a child outside of his union with Cersei.

“With Cersei?” Cadwyn finally asked, he was holding back the question in fear of angering the older man.

“No, with the woman lying next to him. Gwen, sweet innocent Gwen. She was nothing but a girl when I met her. No more than seventeen.” He began, his hand tracing the letters on the grave. “When she told me she was pregnant and I was shocked, couldn’t tell my father for fear of what he would do. I had seen the way he treated my brother’s common wife.”

“What did you do?”

“What I thought was the best option. Bought them this farm. Built them a house and a barn, some livestock and even a few hands to work the fields for them. I visited every few months at most, spent time with Tyrion, gave Gwen some money to help her get by. They were my escape from reality, my family, one that I felt I could be proud of, despite the fact it wasn’t the outcome of love.” Jaime said looking up at his fellow witcher, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“So what happened?”

“Came one day, the house was half burnt, the doors battered. I screamed for them.” He began, looking back down, “Found their bodies in the barn with the rest of the workers. Buried them here, Tyrion loved the few of the other hills and the little buildings at the bottom of them.” He finished.

“Who would kill simple farmers?” Cadwyn said with a hint of frustration.

“Wondered that myself. Woman down in the village told me that a group of men came and killed them, for money she thought. All for fifteen stags.” Jaime said with a scoff. “He was a sweet kid.” He said with a sigh. “I found their camp a few days later, ten men. Killed them all, they were so scared they basically confessed to the person who killed them immediately, a last attempt to save themselves from a white cloak. That obviously didn’t matter.” Jaime said, standing up and turning to Cadwyn. “I took the man who killed them by the shirt, and severed his limbs, I then hung him.”

  
“Make you feel better?”

“Not at all.” Jaime began before his words were engulfed by a coughing fit. Leaning over as the spit and mucus exited his body.

“What on earth is wrong with you?” Cadwyn asked looking at his fellow witcher in a truly sorry state. Jaime stood back up, wiping the blood and spit from his mouth with his sleeve.

“Nothing, it’s seasonal.” Jaime said. “Now I have to make it to Wintefell, you coming?”

**Gendry**

“How many did you kill?” Barra asked, her legs shaking underneath the table. Gendry let out a soft chuckle at the sight of the young girl so exited, couldn’t help but reming him of Arya at her age, perhaps more innocent of course, as Barra hadn’t seen half the things Arya had.

“More than anyone else.” Gendry said with a smile, Barra letting out a laugh. “How about you Bar? Practice with your sword while I was gone?” Gendry then asked, taking a sip of his mug.

“As much as I could. Regis had me doing lessons half the time, despite the fact I told him how boring they were. But at least once every three days I trained with Brienne and Pod in the courtyard.” The small girl explained, looking at her cup of water, an unexcited look on her face.

“Do we not have anymore of that blue juice?” The girl asked, picking up the mug and looking at its contents. Gendry let out a small chuckle before extending his mug to her.

“One sip. And don’t tell anyone.” He said as the girl’s smile grew and she snatched the mug and took a long gulp from the drink, slamming it on the table after. Gendry laughed heartily as he dragged the mug back to him.

“Ew, why do people drink that?” The girl said, her face scrunched up as the bitter taste slithered down her throat.

“Don’t do it for the flavour to be honest.” Gendry said sipping the mug. “You’ll learn when you get older.”

“I don’t think so.” Barra shrugged, taking a piece of beef and throwing it in her mouth.

“Arya said the same thing when I first met her, look at her now. Can drink a sailor under the table.” Gendry said with a laugh.

“Kind words witcher.” Arya said walking in, a small limp still visible from the injuries to her leg.

“What happened to your leg Arya?” Barra asked, her tone filled with concern.

“Nothing to worry about Bar.” Arya said sitting down opposite the girl and next to Gendry.

“It appears that our Northern girl, got frostbite. Who would of thought?” Gendry said with a chuckle, causing Arya to kick him under the table.

“Realistically speaking the only reason you didn’t is because of your mutations.” Regis said entering the room, a small glass bottle in his hand.

“Regis, bringing us back to reality as always.” Gendry said with a nod as the vampire took a seat next to Barra.

“For you my dear.” Regis said extending the bottle to Arya, who looked at its brown colour hesitantly. “You needn’t fear, the colour may look unappetising but it is merely a mixture of herbs to help with the pain. Think of it as a sort of virgin swallow, certainly more healthy.”

“Thank you Regis.” She said taking the bottle and opening the cork.

“Not now my lady. Sip it once before you sleep and once when you wake every day. It will only take a day or so to stop the pain.” Regis said, with a smile.

“Gendry’s swallow takes mere seconds.” Barra said with a smile.

“True, but ingredients such as the brain of a drowner don’t make it incredibly appetising my dear.” Regis said with a smile.

“How much trouble did this one give you while I was gone?” Gendry asked Regis, taking a bite of his apple.

“Only the usual amount, disappearing for some hours, climbing up towers and statues.” Regis explained with a shrug, “Nothing this old man couldn’t handle.”

“What did I tell you about climbing?” Gendry asked turning his gaze to the small girl.

“Not to do it.” She said looking down for some seconds before raising it and fighting her case, “But I’ve gotten really good at it Gendry! Haven’t fallen since Kaer Morhen. And I think I can jump even further now.” She explained, hoping to convince Gendry to her cause.

“Barra I don’t care.” Gendry said, his tone still calm, “What happens if you fall? No one would know where you are, and the ghouls would get to you before we could, what happens then?”

“I’ll fight them off!” Barra said, folding her arms.

“With two broken legs?” Gendry asked with brows raised.

“If need be.”

“The drink has gotten to your head, go to bed.” Gendry said with a chuckle, the girl just grunting before standing and walking to her room.

“The wall has fallen.” Arya blurted out after, Gendry stopping his cup mid air, turning to Arya.

“What?” He asked, a look of shock on his face. “How on earth could that possibly happen?”

“The survivors just arrived.” She began, a hint of hesitation before continuing, “They say a dragon burnt it down, with blue flame.” She finished, Gendry sighing as he placed his cup down.

“Our chances are practically nothing now.” Regis said after a few minutes of silence. Gendry looking down into his cup. “Never thought I’d die like this.” The vampire shrugged.

“Don’t fear death, only what comes after.” Gendry muttered before finishing the rest of the contents in his cup. Arya then turned to Gendry, he knew about her belief only in the god of death, but had never asked for his opinion on the matter.

“And what do you think comes after death Gendry?” Regis asked, as if he had read her mind, the witcher stared at the vampire for some time before looking down at the wooden table.

“I dream about it every night.” He said suddenly, Arya leaning forward to hear him better. “I see them, all the people I’ve killed. They stand by the gates of hell waiting for me, and when I join them their eyes will meet mine, and they’ll say _Welcome Brother._ There is no eternal peace, only that.” He said looking back up. Regis remained silent, as did Arya for some time, until she finally built the courage to speak.

“Remember in Harrenhal, what I would say?” Arya said placing her hand on Gendry’s arm. The witcher looked up at her and smiled.

“Not today.” He said with a smile, the girl just nodded. Engulfing her witcher in a hug.

“I’ll never leave you Gendry.” She said into his shoulder as she stroked her hair.

“I’m surprised that those assassins you befriended haven’t shown up yet.” He said pulling away and returning to his previous position, Arya’s head on his shoulder.

“As am I, I was sure I’d have to fight some of them off.” She said, her hand on top of his. Gendry smiled, lifting her hand and kissing it.

“Well if we did, it’d take an army of them to take you from me again.” He said causing the girl to smile.

“I wish we could go back, to our days in the Brotherhood. Sitting by the fire, Tom singing, you covered in soot from the forge, and I covered in mud. Despite the fact there was a war I miss it. I miss us.” She said with a smile thinking back to those fonder times.

“Arry and the Bull.” He said with a chuckle, “The Riverlands maybe wet and full of swamps but I can’t help but prefer them to the rest of the kingdoms.”

“And why’s that?” Arya asked removing her head from his shoulder and looking up at him.

“Well that’s where all our best memories are.” He said with a smile, “Acorn Hall?”

“Eh don’t remind me.” Arya said with a scoff.

“You looked so pretty in that dress.” He said with a laugh.

“Don’t try to be funny, it just makes you seem stupid.” She said back causing Gendry’s laugh to grow.

“Who said I was trying to be funny?” He said as his laughter fell slowly.

“You and I both know how stupid that dress looked.” Arya said as her eyes rolled.

“I didn’t think so. I remember looking at you that day and just thinking, that you were the most beautiful thing on this earth.” Gendry said with a smile, causing Arya to just stare at him, shocked and with a weird feeling brewing in her stomach. The smaller girl jumped into his arms, kissing him with a passion and love which she had never experienced before, when they pulled back she just engulfed him in a hug, her eyes in his neck.

“I’m sorry I’m like this Arya, these damn mutations are the worst thing which ever happened to me. But I’ll try my best, to be good to you always.” He said into her hair, causing Arya to pull back.

“I don’t care about what they did to you. You're still Gendry.” She said moving a strand of his hair behind his ear. “Stay with me tonight?” She asked, with a smile. Gendry just gave a nod.

“Regis I think we’re going to” Gendry began but stopped as he saw the bench opposite them was empty. “Where’d he go?” He asked turning to Arya who just shrugged. “Who cares, let’s go to bed m’lady.” He said, standing up causing Arya to scoff.

“Call me that again, you’ll wake up with another hole in your head.” She said walking ahead of them.

“I’m sure I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate if you all gave your thoughts on the story so far! Really need some motivation or criticism :) Thanks for reading!


	23. This is the North

**Jaime**

As he and Cadwyn rode through Wintertown, they both couldn’t help but realise how solemn the mood of the townspeople was. They seemed concerned, far too concerned to hurl insults Cadwyn’s way as they usually did. The pair trotted through the muddy town and no real attention was paid their way.

“They know what’s coming then.” Cadwyn said, his eyes going over the boarded up doors and houses of the towns. Jaime looked behind to his fellow witcher and nodded slowly.

“Northerners are more practical than the rest of the kingdoms, they’ve most likely known for some time. Probably trying to save their things.” Jaime said with a shrug causing Cadwyn to snort.

“This might be the only time in our lives where we aren’t treated with disgust and disrespect, and we can’t even enjoy it.” The younger man said causing Jaime to sigh. “What’s wrong with you?” Cadwyn asked, pushing his horse to ride next to Jaime.

“Don’t have the greatest memories of this place.” Jaime grunted, his eyes glancing at the ruined tower east of the keep. Maybe they still didn’t know what he did. That would make things much easier. No doubt the Starks would want him dead if they found out how he crippled the last true born son, then again, Arya showed him no real hostility near the end of their time together. No love sure, but she seemed indifferent to him.

“Just think, we are about to go in a room filled with people who openly want to kill you. And for good reason too.” Cadwyn said with a laugh, casting the older man to turn to him.

“I struggle to see what’s amusing about my death.” Jaime said.

“The Dragon Queen certainly wants you dead, killed her father after all. The Starks, well they have all the reasons in the world to kill you. And if that new Targaryen prince is there, well, weren’t you supposed to protect him and his sister?” Cadwyn said with a shrug, causing Jaime to sigh, realising the danger he actually is in.

“Well at least Stannis has no real reason to kill me.” Jaime said with a shrug.

“True, but if someone points out your hand, and he thinks it to be magic, he’ll burn you probably.” Cadwyn said with a shrug.

“They won’t be happy to see me on my own. Cersei promised half our army, and that I’d be leading them. Instead it’s just us two.” Jaime said as they approached the gates of the castle.

“If that’s the case, I met you on the road, and have no knowledge on who you are.” Cadwyn said with a chuckle, Jaime just letting out a sigh in response.

“What business you have here?” A guard asked, walking ahead, causing Jaime and Cadwyn to stop their horses. Jaime looked down at the guard, who didn’t recognise him thankfully, that would make the process a lot easier.

“We are here to fight in the war, for the North.” Jaime said, his hands remaining on the reins to act in the least threatening way possible. He had experienced Northern hospitality before, it’s not as enjoyable as he would of liked it to be. Being tied to a post for months was not a highlight of his life.

“You sound southern.” The guard spat before turning his glance to Cadwyn, looking him up and down. “And you? Where are you from? Definitely not from here.” The guard said to Cadwyn who couldn’t help but hide his usual smug grin.

“Me? I’m from a few places.” Cadwyn shrugged. The guard’s frown growing.

  
“That’s not a fucking answer.” The guard began before being interru[ted by Jaime.

“See the two swords? You know what that means?” He asked pointing to his back.

“I don’t care how many swords you have. Unless you have written permission you aren’t getting through this gate.” The guard spat back. Causing Cadwyn to groan.

“I’m bored of this.” He grunted, pushing his horse forward and casting axii, “I’m your king, this is my maester, let us through.” He said as the guard began to shake his head in confusion.

“O-of course your grace, I apologise.” He said moving to the side, Cadwyn letting out a scoff.

“No problem.” Cadwyn said as he pushed his horse forward.

“Dangerous weapon axii, I try to stay away from it, can be addicting.” Jaime commented as he rode behind Cadwyn.

“Useful though. Was once held on the road by two boys with crossbows. Using axii made one shoot the other, then drown himself.” Cadwyn said with a laugh as he dismounted his horse. Jaime just staring at him. “Yeah I know, sickening.” Cadwyn said with a scoff as he lead his horse to the hitching post.

“What now?” Jaime asked as he sat down on the bench, letting out a soft grunt as he did.

“Well old man.” Cadwyn began as he joined him on the bench, taking out his wine skin and sipping it. Extending it to Jaime who declined. “I’m going to sit here, see if there are any interesting women, and you, well you have to go explain how you lost an army, I’ll be here after if you’re scared of being alone.” Cadwyn said with a smile. Jaime sighing as he stood and made his way over to the entrance of the castle.

**Arya**

She got up from her bed, stretching her limbs as her bare feet met the cold stone floor. Looking behind her shoulder she smiled as she saw Gendry laying peacefully, a light snore as he breathed. Pulling the fur blanket over the witcher she moved to get dressed. Placing needle and a dagger on her belt. Dark Sister was a beautiful weapon, yet she felt hesitant in wearing it. It wasn’t meant for her firstly, and was quite obvious in the fact it was a Targaryen blade. Arya had spoken little with the Dragon Queen, and she wanted it to stay that way.

Leaving her room, she made her way to the hall. She loved eating with her family, something that was so trivial in the past was now something she cherished. Even if the conversations were dull or uncomfortable. Pushing the doors open with both hands she yawned loudly, walking up the stairs and sitting down. Reaching for the bacon slices which lay near her she pushed four pieces on her plate before pouring a full glass of juice in her cup and gulping it down, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

“Arya.” She heard her sister say sternly. Looking up for the first time since she sat, she was surprised to see that this particular morning they had guests. Next to Sansa was a blue haired boy, who was just staring at her, and next to Jon was the Targaryen queen. Placing her cup down.

“Apologies.” Arya said with a forced smile, causing Daenerys to just nod. Sansa sighed before speaking up again.

“Arya may I introduce you to Prince Aegon Targaryen.” Sansa said turning to the blue haired boy with a smile. “He has just arrived from Dorne.” She continued, the boy nodding in thanks. Arya studied his face. She had heard that the real Aegon Targaryen had been crushed by the Mountain, so didn’t actually believe that this was the real one.

“I thought Targaryens had silver hair, not blue.” Arya commented, ripping a piece of bread with her mouth.

“Arya!” Jon hissed causing the girl to shrug, before Aegon interrupted.

“Please your grace.” He began with a smile to Jon, “It is a common question.” He finished before turning to Arya, “This is simply a dye, in order to protect myself from assassins and the sort.”

“There are assassins in Dorne?” Arya asked with a scoff.

“There are assassins everywhere.” The boy said with a smile, causing Arya to glare at him with frustration.

“Don’t have to tell me.” Arya muttered.

“I’m sorry?” The boy asked.

“Nothing.” Arya grunted, eating some more bacon before looking at Jon, “What’s he brought with him?” She asked, Jon stared at her dumbfounded at the question.

“In what way?”

“As in men? Numbers? Weapons? Anything?” She said with a groan.

“I bring a fifteen thousand man force of the Golden Company, along with twenty thousand Dornishmen to fight in this war.” The prince said with a smug smile, Arya barely knew him yet already despised his entitled and arrogant attitude.

“So the least then out of everyone.” Arya commented, rolling her eyes before pouring herself more juice.

“And what did you bring exactly my lady?” He asked, brows raised.

“A group of witchers and my blade. Which I ensure can do more damage than your mercenaries and sand snakes.” She said with a chuckle. “If you do not believe me, I may show you in the courtyard at any time.” Arya finished causing Aegon to laugh at this time.

“I like my women feisty.” He said with a tilt of the head.

“I’m not yours.” Arya spat back.

“Not yet.” He said with a shrug, causing Arya to glare daggers at him.

“As nice as this meal has been.” Arya said pushing her chair back and standing, “I’m afraid I have prior engagements to attend.” She said with another forced smile before turning and leaving the hall.

When she made it back to the chamber she was glad to see that Gendry was still fast asleep. She had stopped by the kitchens on her way back and had taken some bread and meat for him to eat once he woke. Shedding her outer clothes Arya climbed over him and back under the furs. Basking in the warmth of the bed, before cuddling up to the witcher, who just groaned as his eyes opened slowly.

“There are worse things to wake up to.” He muttered with a smile, turning to face her, their legs entangled.

“I would hope so.” Arya said with a soft smile. “I brought you some food. Thought you’d be hungry.” She said as Gendry sat up in the bed and reached for the plate of food, placing it in between the two of them so they could share.

“I’ve already eaten.” Arya said as she grabbed his hand, Gendry stroking hers with his thumb.

“How was that?” Gendry said as he chewed on a piece of bacon. Arya chuckling at his lack of table manners.

“All these years and you still can’t eat properly.” She said with a laugh as Gendry rolled his eyes.

“I’m not exactly in the company of various rich girls I need to impress am I?” He said with a snort as he ate some bread.

“Good, means that I’m a more special rich girl as I’m the only one you know.” She remarked causing the witcher to chuckle.

“Exactly, I met you and had my fill for a lifetime.” Gendry said back, laughing until Arya punched him on the arm. “Always taking it too far.” He said with a small scoff.

“Only when you provoke me.” Arya remarked back.

“Stop avoiding my question about your meal with your family. What happened?” He asked causing Arya to sigh.

“The Targaryen prince has arrived here with his army.” She grunted, causing Gendry’s brow to raise.

“That’s a good thing no? More men to fight the dead.” He said as he drank some water.

“You wouldn’t of said that had you been there.” She began with another sigh, “I think he wants a sort of betrothal to me. Would make sense, an alliance with the North would help him secure his kingdoms.” She said causing Gendry to wince.

“What makes you think that?”

“He called me his woman. But before you go and lose your head, I already put him in his place.” She reassured, placing her hand on his arms. Tracing the many scars.

“Well, there won’t be much we can do if your brother agrees to a betrothal.” Gendry said with a shrug.

“He wouldn’t do that to me.”

“I don’t know Arya, he doesn’t seem the same man you always spoke of. He seems to be attached to the Targaryen queen.” Gendry said with a shrug.

“I know.” Arya began looking down, “But I hope it is just a phase. He’s too good for her anyway.” Arya finished with a sigh. “Besides, if we survive the war against the dead, the North will have to pick a side, and regardless of personal feelings, all the Northern Lords agree that Stannis is the best option for us, Jon will have to listen to them.” Arya said, Gendry nodding in response.

“Politics aren’t my thing really.” He said with a shrug.

“I’ve heard.” She said with a smile.

“So, our army is almost complete, all that’s left is the Lannister army and then I suppose we are ready to fight.” Gendry said, his eyes turning to the large window which looked out to the courtyard of the castle.

“We still don’t have enough weapons, over ten blacksmiths working the forge and we are still short hundreds of weapons.” She said.

“How many days do you think we have?” Gendry asked, his gaze meeting her eyes again.

“Well it took me, you and Arthur just under four days to make the journey. And we rode until we couldn’t see any more. These things don’t sleep I’m guessing so they’ll make it in half that probably.” Arya said with a shrug, though Gendry could see the look of worry in her eye.

“How many keeps are there on the journey here from the Wall? They’ll kill everyone in each keep before they make it here. More soldiers for their army.” Gendry asked.

“The Lords and their families are all here, but the small folk remain. There are seven keeps between us then. That should buy us more time.” Arya said with a shrug.

“Well then, let’s say four days, maybe five at most. I’m going to join the work in the forges. It may have been a while since I’ve properly worked as a smith. But they need all the help they can get it seems, so why not.” Gendry said with a shrug, Arya nodding in agreement.

“Seems a good idea. Will let me watch you work again at least. Just like when I was a kid.” Arya said with a smile.

“Hm, I’ll try to look as good as possible then.”

“You have my greatest thanks.” Arya responded, rising to peck him at the lips. Hearing a knock when she pulled away. “Who the fuck comes calling at this time of the day?” She groaned as Gendry chuckles, moving to dress himself.

Opening the door Arya came face to face with one of Sansa’s serving girls, “Apologies for the interruption my lady. But King Jon and Lady Sansa request your presence in the great hall. Jaime Lannister has arrived.” The girl said, Arya nodding a thanks in response before closing the door and strapping her sword belt on her waist.

“Jaime’s here?” Gendry asked, Arya nodding in response, “I’ll come with you then.” He said leaving with her, only in his loose black shirt.

The pair arrived at the hall late. Arya moved to take her seat at the table, just as Brienne of Tarth had moved from the centre floor, she had been speaking on the kingslayer’s behalf? That was strange to Arya, they had never mentioned each other. Jaime’s eyes met hers as she sat down, giving her a slight nod which she returned.

“Despite Lady Brienne’s interesting statement.” Daenerys began, her voice loud and stern. “We were promised an army, instead we receive just its commander, why should we accept that?” She asked, a small laugh in her voice.

“My sister lied to you your grace.” Jaime said turning to her, his usual arrogance being swapped for a more solemn tone. “She used it as a chance to see her enemies die. I promised that I would aid the fight against the dead, and I am here to do just that.”

“And why would you join the fight? What do you stand to gain, we know your word means little to you due to your actions.” Jon commented, his voice carrying respect for Jaime. Who was a great knight regardless of Jon’s personal feelings towards him.

“It is my duty as a witcher too Lord Snow. I’ve never practiced the trade, or gone through the complete transformation, but I still feel compelled to aid the fight.” He said with a nod.

“Your tale gets more unbelievable by the second Ser Jaime.” Sansa commented, her gaze stern.

“He does not lie.” Gendry said from the pillar he leaned on behind the table, “Although he does not look it, he is one of us.” Gendry finished with a shrug.

“Be that as it may.” Sansa said, turning to Gendry quickly before turning back, “He has committed crimes that he is yet to answer for. Including forcing my brother to be a cripple.” Sansa said with gritted teeth. Arya turning to her in shock.

  
“What?” Arya asked, turning to Jaime who just looked down when their eyes met. His face carrying a look of shame. 

“He no doubt thought we would never find out. He pushed my brother from a tower to his death, and no doubt sent the assassins after him when he found out he was alive.” Sansa commented looking at Bran who sat still.

“I admit to pushing Bran out of the tower window to protect myself from scandal, yet he can surely tell you I never sent assassins after him. It was not me!” Jaime fought in his defence, looking to Bran to explain the truth.

“He’s not lying, it wasn’t him.” Bran said slowly. “He pushed me out the window, and to be honest, I’m thankful for it.” Bran said with a shrug, Sansa looking at him in disbelief.

“How could you say that Bran? All your dreams of being a knight and a lord were thrown away because of his actions.” Sansa said leaning in towards her brother so the other lords would not hear them.

  
“That is what I wanted, to be a lord or knight.” Bran began slowly, looking at Jaime for a second before turning back to his sister. “But without him, I would of never became the three eyed raven, my destiny would of never been fulfilled.” Bran said, his voice as monotone as before.

“I regret what I did to you.” Jaime said to Bran, bringing everyone’s attention back to him. “But I don’t regret anything else. I did it all for my house and my family, and given the option, I’d do it all again.” He said, standing his ground.

“I could have you killed easily, do you know that?” Daenerys said, itching forward in her chair. At those words Gendry pushed himself off of the pillar, his eyes darting around the room, seeing what number of guards there were. If things were to kick off, his own blind loyalty would force him to defend Jaime, despite the fact the odds are against them.

“But you’ll do no such thing.” Stannis grunted from the chair beside her. The Targaryen queen glaring back at him. “This is the North, leave it to them to decide.” The older man said with a shrug turning to the two Stark siblings who ruled.

Jon stood, the rest of the hall doing so also. He looked at Jaime before turning to look at Sansa briefly. “Ser Jaime, you may stay in Winterfell for the war to come. But you shall not experience Northern hospitality after that, ever again.” Jon said, grunts in agreement coming from the other Lords in the hall. Jaime nodded his head in thanks. A guard handing him his sword which he strapped across his waist. Jon and Sansa then moved to leave the hall, the other Lords doing the same after them. Gendry also began to walk to the door at the end of the hall, only stopping when Jaime placed a hand on his shoulder.

  
The younger witcher looked at the knight in confusion. Jaime removing his hand immedietly. Jaime knew that his place in the brotherhood of witchers had gone a year or so after Gendry had first joined the order. He understood it to be the undeniable truth, and never attempted to make amends. “Thank you, for helping me there, Northerners are awfully cold.” Jaime said. Gendry just stared back at him, ignoring the poor attempt at a joke.

“No problem.” Gendry grunted before walking on. Arya standing from her chair for the first time, only her and Jaime were left in the hall, not that she meant for that to happen. She simply got lost in thought, she was indifferent to the kingslayer, despite all that he did to their family, he had saved her once.

“What was that about?” Arya asked moving towards him, “Don’t think I’ve ever seen him so cold to someone, well at least someone that he knows.” She added with a shrug. Jaime sighed and looked down at her.

“He never told you?” He asked, his green eyes glaring into her grey ones. Arya just shook her head, “Well then, it is not my place to discuss it. My lady.” He said with a small nod before turning and leaving the hall.

**Cadwyn**

“Wolfie!” He screamed with a laugh as he saw Gendry exit the doors Jaime had entered an hour or so before. Gendry turned at the sound and smirked when he saw Cadwyn sitting on the bench, wineskin in hand. Gendry walked towards him, hitting him on the arm as he sat down next to him.

“Bit early isn’t it?” Gendry said pointing at the wineskin, Cadwyn chuckled.

“All the water is frozen in this bloody place. What am I to do?” Cadwyn said with a shrug, sipping the skin. “Besides it’s the last of Kaer Morhen’s secret recipe, swiped it all before I left.” He said with a wink, Gendry letting out a chuckle at that.

“Not that surprising. Have you seen Arthur?” Gendry asked, Cadwyn shaking his head as he swallowed another mouthful of wine.

“Well the whole gang is here. What’s that old bastard been up to anyway?” Cadwyn asked.

“Same as you from the looks of it.” Gendry said with a shrug, Cadwyn letting out a loud laugh at that.

“At least one of you miserable fools knows how to live. How’d Jaime’s meeting go? They execute him then?” Cadwyn asked with a chuckle, stopping when he saw a blank expression on Gendry’s face.

“They said they’ll let him stay in the castle for the war. But he is to leave the North afterwards.” Gendry said with a shrug, leaning back on the stone bench.

“When you going to let that whole thing go? It’s been like three years. Everyone else forgiven him.” Cadwyn said with a shrug. Jaime letting out a long sigh at those words.

“He abandoned us, he taught you and I practically all we know about a sword, and then with Barra before he just left. Not to mention he did everything he used us again.” Gendry said with a groan. “He’s disloyal, always has been. Why should we show love to someone like that?” Gendry asked.

“That’s true I suppose.” Cadwyn said with a shrug, “But show sympathy to him, please.”

“Never thought I’d hear that word out of your mouth. Why should I? He gone and done something stupid again?” Gendry asked with a scoff.

“He’s dying Gen. I’ve heard that kind of cough before, and it’s never good. He doesn’t want to admit it, or he knows but doesn’t want to say.” Cadwyn said, Gendry just glaring at him in shock.

“But our mutations help us in terms of illness.”

“Not for him, he never finished it. Perhaps he’s changed, give him a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
